


Metanoia

by Mizukiiilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Inarizaki Tobio, Jealous Miya Atsumu, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Multi, Pining Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Atsumu, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supportive Miya Osamu, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukiiilight/pseuds/Mizukiiilight
Summary: The journey of changing one’s mind, heart, or way of life.Tobio saw Miwa’s panicked blue eyes that mirrored his own. He then heard a crash, the car’s incoming lights seemed brighter, then red.Everything was red, Miwa’s pale skin looked even more paler as crimson painted it. He felt his eyes close as he tried to keep them open. There was someone screaming but couldn’t tell who.His parents weren’t moving, and Miwa didn’t seam to let go of him, his body was not responding to him and his head hurt, as if someone had hit him with a tone of bricks.His throat felt raw. Oh, I’m the one who is screaming. The last thing he saw were red and blue lights as the world around him turn black.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 423
Kudos: 850





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been in my head for about a week and I can't get it out so I wrote it. Some people may know me because of another story I am currently working on 'You left like I was never a reason to stay.'  
> So the posting schedule for the story will be random because of my studies and my other book. I hope you enjoy it. 🥰

All Tobio could see was a red and blue flash as his eyes closed, the ground he was laying on felt warm and sticky as Miwa's arms tighten around him. He tried to decipher the noise that the people around him made but the dull ringing in his head prevented him from doing so. His right leg was on fire when he tried to move it, taking deep breaths Tobio tried to open his eyes once again but closed them when the bright lights hit them, it made his headache even worse.

The air smelled like iron and in his mouth, he could taste a little bit of blood. He felt something warm run down his forehead. Tobio could feel Miwa’s chest going up and down oh so slowly, she was saying something to him but all he could make was ‘You are ok, you will be ok’ her voice sounded strained as if talking was taking too much effort in her part.

The last thing Tobio saw before the world around him turn black was a white ambulance.

___

Shinsuke didn’t believe in deities nor did he ever bother doing anything for the gods, but at that moment when he received the news, for the first time he prayed. He prayed to whatever god was up there to protect his family, he didn't care if said God took everything away from him just that his aunt, uncle, and cousins survive.

His grandmother, Kita Yumie prayed by his side as the train took them from Hyogo to Miyagi. The last time he had gone to Miyagi had been to pay his respects to Tobio’s and Miwa’s grandfather, Kageyama Kazuyo. That was two years ago, know he was going back once again but this time he hoped that it was not for another funeral.

Shinsuke thought back to Miwa, how she was always taking care of him when their parents went out, how they played together before she moved away from Hyogo. He recalls the sapphire blue in Tobio's eyes when Shinsuke for the first time carried him once he was brought back home from the hospital.

How Tobio’s little hand wrapped around his finger, how Miwa had a soft look in her blue eyes whenever the two of them interacted or when the three of them played with Kazuyo while their parents were away.

Shinsuke felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, he couldn’t cry, not right now. He had to be strong for his grandmother, this was also her family, her only family other than Shinsuke.

Taking his grandmother’s shaking hand Shinsuke held it as if to say that everything will be ok even when Shinsuke himself felt his gut telling him otherwise.

___

Miwa hated many things in life like how people would be rude to you for no reason, how her parents open her door and not close it, and when someone just busts in her room with no permission. But what she despised the most was when her baby brother got hurt, it didn't matter if it was physical anything that caused him harm or put him in harm’s way was put in Miwa’s to hate list with absolutely no hesitation.

At this very moment, the person that Miwa hated the most was the one who crashed their car. She had seen the car before she could scream a warning to her parents. Miwa's body moved on its own and pulled Tobio to her in a hug, not once letting go as the car driving in fast speed crashed theirs. She felt the blow and screamed in pain, it hurt so bad but still, she held on to her baby brother, no once letting him go.

The car had flipped, and she felt the pieces of shatter glass dig her skin, she was bleeding from her forehead and felt a headache coming in. Taking a shaky breath Miwa opened her eyes and looked towards the front were her parents were and she had to bite her tongue to prevent a scream from coming out.

Her mom was not moving, her neck was twisted at a disturbing angle. Miwa instantly knew she was dead. Her father's head had a big gash where it had hit the steering wheel, but what made Miwa almost puke was the glass shard that was sticking out of his head. She felt Tobio move and she held his head to her chest, she didn't want him to see their parents like this, she didn't want their last memories of them to be this, not to her baby brother.

Taking a look at Tobio she saw that he had his eyes close, taking this to her advantage Miwa began to kick the door open, even if her body screamed at her to stop, she couldn’t. The only thing on her mind was to get Tobio out of the car. Finally opening the door she dragged Tobio and herself out into the rode, there she was people surrounding them a few of them were taking their phones to call an ambulance.

Breathing heavily Miwa felt herself collapse, Tobio still in her arms. From the corner of her eye, she could make two people rushing towards them. One was a boy about Tobio’s age, he had orange hair and brown eyes. The other person was a tall blond with glasses. The blond kid was saying something, but Miwa couldn’t hear him well, her ears were ringing.

“Please....please help......my...little...brother...help...Tobio.”

The orange hair kid looked pale but kept his cool, the glasses kid only nodded and shouted at someone with greenish hair, something about an ambulance. Miwa didn’t have the energy to figure it out, her main priority was to get help for Tobio.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Miwa, Kageyama Miwa.”

“Ok, I need you to keep talking to me, don’t close your eyes,” glasses kid turns to the orange hair kid. “Cheek the other person, if they are awake keep them talking!”

Miwa saw more movement and closed her eyes; she was tired she could feel her body give out little by little before she was jolted awake.

“Hey, listen to my voice, we can’t have you falling asleep on us!”

Right, she can’t sleep not right now, not until they got help for Tobio. She saw the orange hair kid cheek Tobio’s pulse before nodding to the blond one. “I feel a pulse but it’s weak.”

The blond kid cursed under his breath.

Miwa hugged Tobio tighter, she could hear the sirens in the distance as the white of the ambulance came closer. She felt her eyelids grow heavy but kept her eyes open, she won’t allow herself to rest. Not until she saw Tobio get the treatment he needed.

She lost consciousness for a few minutes before gaining it back, she could feel her body shaking as people surrounded her, somewhere shouting orders to one another. Something about to mush blood lost and how her wound was deeper than expected. Miwa turns her gaze to her right and saw Tobio being wheeled in a stretcher to another room, separating them.

Miwa let out a sigh of relieve, her baby brother was going to be alright, she did her job and kept her promise. Finally, she let her body rest, as she closed her blue eyes, she herd more shouting then everything went quiet. She felt at peace knowing that she protected her baby brother.

Kageyama Miwa’s blue eyes never opened again.

___

Shinsuke was out of breath by the time they made it to the hospital. His grandmother had insisted for them to run the rest of the way, they had taken a taxi, but it had caught up in traffic. In a desperate attempt to arrive faster Shinsuke had run out of the vehicle with his grandmother on his back.

Making their way to the reception desk Shinsuke asked for his family.

"Kageyama Tobio at the moment is under surgery for his knee, he won't be out for around one to three hours may be more considering his other injuries."

Shinsuke let out a sigh of relief.

“What about Miwa and my aunt and uncle?”

The nurse gave him a sympathizing look. Shinsuke already knew the answer before the nurse even confirmed it.

“Kageyama Miwa passed away on the way to her surgery room and both your uncle and aunt passed away instantly,” the nurse lower her clipboard. “I am so sorry for your lost.”

Shinsuke took a shaky breath before nodding his thank to the nurse.

“You can wait in the waiting area; we will call you when Kageyama-kun is out of surgery. For the moment we will need you to fill out a few papers saying that you will take custody over him.”

The nurse handed him a pack of papers with a clipboard and a pen before giving her condolences again. His grandmother was taking shaky breaths as she wiped her tears with her long sleeve. Shinsuke grabbed a few tissues from the reception table and handed them to her. Taking a seat Shinsuke looked at the paperwork before handing it to his grandmother.

Yumie took them and began to sign them, all the while Shinsuke put his head on his hands. He was always seen as a compose person not once letting his emotions loose in public and always calm. But he couldn’t stop the tears nor the sob that tore from his throat.

Miwa was gone, he won't be able to hear her voice, her laughter, nor her blue eyes that always seemed to calm him down whenever he was stressed. His uncle and aunt were like second parents to him when his parents decided to walk out of his life for good. They were always there for him no matter what. And Tobio, Tobio just lost his family in a blink of an eye, he didn't even get to say goodbye to them.

Shinsuke squeezed his eyes shut tighter, he has to be strong, not only for his grandmother but also for Tobio, his baby cousin. At that moment Shinsuke vowed to Miwa and his second parent figures that he would make sure Tobio lived a happy fulfilling life no matter that cost. It was going to be hard, but he was willing to try.

Because Shinsuke knew that Tobio not only lost his family but he had also volleyball. The doctors nor the nurses had to confirm that because deep down he knew and that was going to be a final blow for Tobio.

Little Tobio had loves volleyball the only thing left from his grandfather.

He took a shaky breath and released it. Grabbing his phone Shinsuke excused himself and told his grandmother that he would be stepping out to make a call.

Once out of the waiting room and out of the hospital Shinsuke dialed his coach's phone number, he needs to explain to him as to why he ran out of the gym with no explanation. The phone rang a few more times before being picked up.

"Kita-kun what happened is everything alright you just ran out with no explanation."

“Sorry coach Kurosu, a family emergency came up in Miyagi, so I won’t be able to go back for a few days.”

Shinsuke tried to keep his voice steady but it seemed to fail as it made the coach worry even more.

“Alright I can tell your teachers that, but are you ok?”

And just like that the wall fully broke as tears ran down his face, he tried to calm his breathing down, but it only made it worse.

“Shinsuke! Shinsuke what’s wrong?!”

Sniffling Shinsuke cleared his throat.

"Miwa-nee-chan she p-passed a-away today a-along w-with m-my Aunt and u-uncle and T-Tobio, my baby cousin is in surgery.”

He hoped his stuttering didn't get in the way of his speaking; he didn't know if he would be able to repeat it, not when the wound was too fresh.

“Oh Kita, it’s ok let it all out. I will inform the school about your situation so don’t worry and take the time you need, alright?”

"Y-yes, sir."

“Alright, I will hang up, go be with your cousin, and I am sorry for your lost.”

Nodding Shinsuke looked at his phone, once the coach hanged up, he slid down the wall and wrapped his hands around his legs, burring his teary face on his knees. He needed to be strong for Tobio, the only family he had now were Yumie and Shinsuke.

People walked but none asked him if he was ok, and Shinsuke was grateful he needs some time alone before seeing his grandmother, so for a few minutes he stayed there and let his emotions out. He could feel his phone vibrate and knew the coach told his team, they must be worried about him.

And it proved to be correct, he looked at the contact name and saw _Ojiro Aran_ flash on the screen. He turns off his phone, not in the mood to talk to anyone even if it was his friend.

Once he calmed down Shinsuke got up and wiped his tear stain cheeks before making his way inside and into the waiting room. His grandmother had finished filling the paper and was talking to the receptionist. She turned around and offered him a sad wobbly smile.

“They say that we can stay here until Tobio is out of surgery.”

Shinsuke nodded, it was fine with him as long as he could stay by Tobio’s side then he was fine.

“I will be heading to the Kageyama residence to pack up their belongings, you can stay here if you want to Shin.”

Not trusting his voice Shinsuke nodded as his grandmother called a taxi on her phone. He stayed with her until she left and went back to the waiting room with a bottle of water. His eyes felt dry but that is to be expected. Drinking little sips of water he took out his phone and turned it on.

There were a lot of messages and missing phone calls from his teammates, but he ignores them. Opening his music app Shinsuke pulled out a pair of headphones and put one bud in. The music helped him calm down and to avoid thinking about his family, the hard part has yet to come when Tobio wakes up.

_Memories...let them fill your mind, warm your heart, and lead you through._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might get some things wrong because yo girl is not a medical student nor am I interested in medicine. I am just a normal high school student so please understand that I might get somethings wrong. I did serch up the basics that was it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Everything hurt, from his head to his toes. Tobio could smell disinfectant and the chemical scent of the hospital around him. He could hear the beep near him, it sounded quiet but at the same time so loud.

Tobio fluttered his eyes open and shut them as soon they made contact with the blinding light of the hospital's ceiling. He opened them again, this time more slowly.

Tobio's surroundings were blurry, he let his eyes adjust to the light before looking around, this time more clearly.

It didn’t take long for him to figure out where he was, this was not the first time he had been in a hospital. Though the first time was for his mother who had been feeling bad that day. Tobio tried to sit up but quickly found it painful, his body hurts and feels sore. He could already feel the bruises on his back.

The door to his room opened, taking him by surprise he let out a starlet yelp. The nurse snapped her gaze from the clipboard to him and gave him a gentle smile.

"Hey, sweetheart, glad to see that you're awake. Do you want to sit up?"

Tobio opened his mouth to say yes but found he couldn’t speak, his throat felt dry and scratchy, making it impossible for him to say anything. The nurse pushed one of the buttons near the bed making it levitate to a sitting position, then proceeded to help him find a comfortable position to stay in.

“I will call the doctor and tell them you woke up. Do you want a drink of water?”

Again Tobio nodded.

"Alright, I will be right back."

The nurse left and Tobio fiddle with his fingers, trying to recall what happened before he passed out. He remembered bright lights getting closer, his father pressing the breaks, his mother's scream, Miwa's warm body as she pulled him towards her, then a loud crash, and everything turn fuzzy.

Tobio touched his head and his fingertips meet a gauze pad on the right side of his forehead. Letting his eyes wander Tobio saw that his right knee patched up in layers of gauze. Tobio felt the panic and confusion settle in as the medicine they used on him began to fade. He began to breathe a little heavier when he saw that his sister was not with him.

He tried to calm himself down, Miwa also got hurt so maybe she was in her own room resting, right? That had to be it. And his parents were also getting treated, so they can’t visit him until they feel better, right?

Still the worry and panic didn't leave him, he had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Tobio began to bite his lower lip. Why did all of this have to happen on the same day, his teammates turning their backs on him, Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's disappointed stares, his parent's pity glances, and Miwa's hug when they picked him up from school after his last game in Kitagawa Daiichi. Now a car crash because of an irresponsible driver.

The door opened again, the nurse gives him some water before she calls Shinsuke and his grandmother. Tobio’s head feels fuzzy; he still can’t recall what happened fully, but he’s instantly alert at the sight of Shinsuke, whose eyes have been red from crying.

“What happened?” Tobio asks, looking between the both of them.

“W-where’s Miwa? What’s going on?”

Shinsuke's twist from grief. He grips his grandmother's had even tighter before he releases it to sit in the chair beside Tobio's bed. He explains what happened with halting breaths.

Tobio's heart drops. "You're...you're lying, right? There's no way...Miwa...Mom and dad..." Tobio pales, clammy hands going to Shinsuke.

“Please tell me that it’s a lie.”

Shinsuke remains silent.

Tears well up in Tobio’s eyes.

He starts sobbing.

He thinks, even as two pair of arms go to hug him, that something inside him broke – that maybe his heart did, just like the broken glass of the car. He thinks of Kazuyo, with his warm hands and advice, of days eating curry and small competitions with Miwa on who could eat the fastest. He thinks of incense sticks and formal suits, of the feeling of no one there, an empty court with everyone’s backs turned away.

It's this heart-shattering realization that everyone will leave him that causes him to bawl uncontrollably, exhausted as he is.

And even with four arms hugging him, there was never any doubt that there was an empty space where it used to be full, and it would never be filled ever again.

___

Shinsuke yawn and took a look at his phone, it was nine in the morning, he let out a sigh. His eyes felt irritated but that was no surprise, he had burst out crying not too long ago when he woke up from the nap he was taking. Shinsuke had prayed that everything was just an awful nightmare and that it didn't really happen.

But it wasn’t, the reality of it hit hard.

From the corner f his eye he saw his grandmother come over with a bag of pork buns along with two cups of coffee. Handing one to him and a pork bun he said his thanks and they ate in silence. There was nothing to say, his grandmother had already informed him that Tobio's belongings had been packed and that she would send someone to pick the rest of the Kageyama's belongings and ship them to Hyogo.

The plan was to take Tobio with them as soon as the doctor gave the ok to leave, his grandmother didn’t want to stay in Miyagi too long and he understood, he himself didn’t want to stay here any longer. They would hold the funerals of Miwa his aunt and uncle together back in Hyogo where they were born.

He saw a nurse make her way towards them once they finished eating and throwing the trash away.

“I came here to inform you that Kageyama Tobio has woken up if you want to see him, the doctor will be with the three of you soon.”

Upon hearing those words Shinsuke bolted out of his chair along with his grandmother, the nurse didn’t say anything but to follow her. The walk to Tobio’s room felt longer than it should have, Shinsuke didn’t know how he would break the news to him. He felt his grandmother’s hand on his and he let out a shaky breath.

He gave her hand a squeeze and stood straighter as the nurse opens the door. She handed Tobio a glass of water before telling them that the doctor will be there shortly then left them alone. It shouldn't have hurt him, but it still did, Tobio looked so pale and scared. He had a gauze pad on his forehead where the door hit it and thicker gauze covering his right knee were he had the surgery.

Shinsuke knows he must look like a mess with his red eyes from crying and messy hair, but he didn’t care, a weight in his chest lifted when he saw Tobio breathing, alive.

"What happened?" Tobio asks as he looks at both of them with his blue eyes.

“W-where’s Miwa? What’s going on?”

Shinsuke's face twisted to one of grief. How was he going to say that Miwa was no longer with them? After seeing her cold body to verify that it was really her. He grips his grandmother's hand even tighter, before releasing it and he sat in the chair beside Tobio's bed. Then he explains what happened with halting breaths.

He could see how Tobio’s eyes turn glassy as his hands shake.

"You're...you're lying, right? There's no way...Miwa...Mom and dad..."

Tobio’s skin pales even more as he grabs Shinsuke’s hands, they were clammy and cold.

“Please tell me that it’s a lie.”

Shinsuke stays silent. He can see how his baby cousin's face drops to one of realization then he burst out crying and it hurts, it hurts so much hearing him sob, Shinsuke wants to take away his pain and place it on himself. With no hesitation, Shinsuke and his grandmother hug Tobio and let him cry.

Cry for Miwa the sister that always protected them no matter what, for his aunt, that was always a ray of sunshine, for his uncle who always supported them no matter what, for the family, he had lost in a blink of an eye.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard a knock on the door. Pulling away Shinsuke wiped his tears and then Tobio's. Clearing his throat he gave the doctor the ok to come in. Closing the door behind him the doctor, a middle-aged man with gray hair and warm brown eyes gave them a warm smile.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Yagami. I am the one who took full responsibility for Kageyama-kun's surgery."

His grandmother nodded her thanks, Shinsuke kept quiet, the feeling of uncertainty and doom came back. He hugged Tobio tighter, his baby cousin returned it as he snuggled his head in the crook of his neck.

"Other than the knee surgery and cut Kageyama-kun received on his head nothing major happened. He will have constant pain in his back but that is to be expected considering that he had a few bruises and the tiny pieces of glass we had to remove,"

Shinsuke felt Tobio’s hand clench around his shirt.

“He will feel soreness around the knee but that is normal as for the knee itself I am afraid you won’t be able to play any kind of sport ever again.”

There it was, the news that Shinsuke anticipated, he knew it was going to happen, but it was still a hard pill to swallow. Tobio only had volleyball left, a sport that Kazuyo played, that then was passed down to his uncle, then to Miwa, and finally to Tobio and Shinsuke. It was the only thing he had left of his family and it was ripped away mercilessly from him.

Shinsuke felt Tobio shake then a sob ripped from his throat. Shinsuke wanted to take that pain away but he couldn’t, all he could do was be there for his baby cousin and help him through this.

"What do you mean?" His grandmother asks looking even smaller than before. The doctor gave them a sympathizing smile before explaining.

Tendon tear

Some of the side effects would be difficulty walking, bruising, and cramping. It won’t affect him in his everyday life if he takes physical therapy, but it was clear as day that he will never be able to play volleyball ever again.

“Kageyama-kun will also have to stay in the hospital for the next four days, it’s nothing serious we just need to monitor that everything is alright, after that you will be able to take him,” Dr. Yagami wrote on his clipboard. “Well I will leave you be, and I will come back to check on Kageyama-kun again later this afternoon.” The doctor left and the room was silent once again.

___

Tobio didn’t feel like he was there emotionally and mentally. Sure he could feel Shinsuke’s warm body as his cousin hugs him but Tobio still felt in a daze. After the doctor gave them the news his world lost its light, volleyball was the only thing he had left of his family, it was their legacy, and he didn't have it anymore.

He wanted to cry, to shout, and yell but he didn't have to energy to do it, instead, he focused on Shinsuke who had not once let him go since he entered the room. Tobio welcomed the familiar hug as he hid his face on his cousin's chest.

“W-who am I going to stay with?”

From the corner of his eye, he saw his grandmother move and sit next to him, minding his injuries. "You will be staying with us from now on, as soon as the doctor says it's ok for you to move, we will take you with us to Hyogo."

Tobio hummed to show that he was listening. He didn’t mind that he was moving away, Hyogo had been where he was born, after all, sure he will miss Miyagi, but he wanted to leave it behind. He was not sure if he could stay here another second without feeling agony and despair. There were so many places he had gone with his family here, so many memories that just put salt on the wound.

"Grandma already packed your belongings, the rest of the stuff will be sent to us after we take you home."

Shinsuke's voice was soft and Tobio felt himself relax. Home, home was in Miyagi with his family but not anymore. His home from now on was in Hyogo with Shinsuke and his grandmother. Tobio took a shaky breath, it's not like he had anything left here anyways, his family is gone, Kunimi and Kindaichi turned their backs on him and made it clear that he was no longer a friend nor teammate to them.

The only ones he had left were Shinsuke and his grandmother.

“W-where are we g-going to hold the f-funeral?”

Tobio choked on the end of his question, he didn’t want to see them lifeless in a casket, but he needed to know so he could help plan it, the least his family deserve was a proper burial to say goodbye to them.

He felt Shinsuke tense then heard him gulp. “It will be h-held in Hyogo.”

So they will be buried in their home prefecture.

Tobio didn’t want to ask but he needed to know, he needed to know if they caught whoever did this to him, to his family. So he took a shaky breath then let it out.

“Did they g-get whoever d-did this?”

His question was barely a whisper, but it could be heard loud and clear. Tobio could see how his grandmother turned her eyes away, she was avoiding looking into both his blue eyes and his cousin's brown eyes.

“Grandmother?”

This time it was Shinsuke who spoke, he sounded curious and Tobio assumed they didn’t tell his cousin much. His grandmother began to fiddle with her fingers before looking at them, her warm eyes were filled with tears.

“It-it was a hit and run, the one responsible for t-this got away.”

Tobio felt bile rise up his throat, squeezing his eyes shut Tobio fully buried his face into Shinsuke’s chest and let out a whimper. He felt Shinsuke’s arm tighten around him and them his tears as they fell on his head.

Tobio's world never seemed as dull as it did at that moment.

_I know this transformation is painful, but you’re not falling apart; you’re just falling into something different, with a new capacity to be beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is Mizukiiilight if any of you ever wants to talk about anything :3 I also post art base on one of my other stories and I will do some art for this one soon so stay tune.
> 
> Also I got help writing some parts of the story thanks to a friend of mine in Tumblr, I will not say who since I didn't ask if they wanted to be mention but they know who they are, so also give credit to them. They have been giving me so much inspiration and I cannot say how much it's been helping me so thank you 🥰❤️


	3. Kita Shinsuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I have finally finished this chapter 😀. I will say thank you for all the positive comments they are really help me a lot and feel free to give idea in here or my Tumblr (Mizukiiilight). Also I want to thank my friend in Tumblr they have been walking me through a lot and helping me by giving advice in my writing, again you know who you are so thank you 😊🥰.

For the past four days, Tobio stayed in the hospital while Shinsuke took it upon himself to help him move to the bathroom or if he just needed some fresh air then he would open the window. His grandmother had been going back and ford with preparations for Tobio, searching up train after train that would travel directly from Miyagi to Hyogo without getting off from one station to another. 

  
Shinsuke could tell she was tired, but she didn’t stop, not even when he told her to take a break. He figures she just wanted to do something to take her mind off the situation at hand. Tobio hadn't spoken much, only when the doctors or nurses ask him questions or when Shinsuke talks to him, but all his responses were robotic. 

  
Shinsuke could see that something broke inside Tobio, his blue eyes seemed dull and less bright than what they were, he spends his time looking out the window and not paying attention to his surroundings. He knew his baby cousin just needed time to grieve and come to terms with what happened still Shinsuke couldn't help but worry. Tobio wouldn’t eat by himself, there always had to be a person reminding him every two minutes. 

  
Then the nightmares began. Tobio would wake up from his sleep screaming Miwa's name and each time he would burst into tears. It was painful for Shinsuke to see Tobio like that, to see how fragile he looked, how small and pale he was. That was not the same person he had known for most of his life, the boy who would play volleyball with him in the afternoons, the boy who got excited when Kazuyo made them curry after a hard day at practice.

  
No, the person sitting on the hospital bed staring at the clouds was not Tobio, it was a shell of a boy he used to know. And in that instant Shinsuke realized that he had not only lost his family but that they had taken a part of Tobio with them, leaving him empty.

  
It was heartbreaking in all honesty, and Shinsuke could feel the grief and despair hit him all at once when he was alone. He tried to spend most of his time with Tobio knowing that if he left the boy alone it would only cause more harm than good, and once again it was proven to be right when Shinsuke left to go to the house that his grandmother had in Miyagi to take a shower. He had come back to a doctor and nurses trying to calm Tobio down.

  
Tobio was screaming, he was in hysteria, calling them liars and that his sister and parents were alive, that they were waiting for him at home. Shinsuke had to help them distract Tobio so that the doctors could inject a sedative. His gut twisted in disgust at how easily his cousin felt into a deep sleep, muttering under his breath as he finally closed his eyes. 

  
Shinsuke didn’t like that they had to inject him with a sedative but knew that the doctors had no choice, Tobio would have caused more harm to his injuries if they had left him as he was.

  
"It would be better if Kageyama-kun were to stay in Miyagi for the rest of his third year in junior high."

  
He looked at Dr. Yagami, the older man was writing on some of his documents. The doctor had wanted to speak to his grandmother, but she was resting at their house, so he took it upon himself to listen to what the doctor wanted to say.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Kageyama-kun’s mental health is not doing very well and it will only become worse if you try to move him away from Miyagi. Try to let him come to terms with what happened first, I only ask you to stay for the last two weeks of school he has left. Even if he is discharged from the hospital today, he is in no condition to travel, you would be risking for his healing injuries to become infected .”

  
Shinsuke nodded in understanding, he knew that they will have to let Tobio rest and heal before going back to Hyogo, even if he wanted to leave Miyagi they couldn’t unless they wanted to cause his injuries to become infected if they were to hurt him by accident.   
“I will also suggest that he gets to talk with someone, it could be you or anyone else he trusts but try not to leave him alone for long periods. It may seem as we are keeping him under tight watch but it's for his own good, you already saw how he became in only a matter of ten minutes. I am not saying that you need to be hovering over his shoulder no that could have a negative effect. Just let him know that you are there.”

  
Shinsuke nodded again, his mouth felt dry. They had to stay in Miyagi for two weeks, his grandmother would have to go back to Hyogo and alert his school as to why he wouldn’t be attending. She would also have to make preparations for Tobio’s arrival.

  
"Thank you, Dr. Yagami, I will make sure to pass down the information to my grandmother, is there anything else I need to know?"

  
Dr. Yagami shook his head and Shinsuke took it as a sign to leave, giving the doctor a bow he closed the door and sigh. He would also have to make some calls. He walked by Tobio’s room and saw that he was staring at the window with the same blank face.

Shinsuke sigh, he didn’t know how to help him, he desperately wanted to, but he couldn’t, this was something Tobio would have to face on his own. Shinsuke could only be watching him from the sidelines. 

  
___

  
“Are you sure you will be ok Shin?”

  
“Yes, don’t worry about me granny, I will call if anything happens. You go back to Hyogo and tell the school that I won’t be attending for the last two weeks of school.”

  
His grandmother gave him a concerning look before she sighs.

  
“Ok then, take care of Tobio for me, I will be back next week. Remember, call if you need anything, it doesn’t matter if it’s just to talk, and Shin, don’t shut out your friends. Aran-kun called me yesterday to see how you were, try talking to him.”

  
Shinsuke felt his throat close up and blinked the unshed tears, he nodded his head and gave his grandmother a hug before parting ways. Closing the door and locking it, Shinsuke went to Tobio’s room. They had already left the hospital yesterday morning and were now staying in the house his grandmother own, it was a small vacation house and was only used when they came to visit their family during the holidays.

  
Tobio was once again staring out the window with the same dull look in his blue eyes. The eyebags from countless sleepless nights were starting to get noticeable with how pale his skin was. His muscles from volleyball and exercise were no longer notable, instead, his body seemed so thin and fragile as if the wind could knock him off his feet. It had only been four days and the change had been drastic.

  
“Tobi I will be in the kitchen, call me if ya need anythin’ alright?”

  
“Ok”

  
His response as always was robotic. Shinsuke chews his bottom lip, turning around he pulled out his phone. He dialed Aran's phone number as he walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. The phone rang for a few seconds before he heard the click then his friend's voice. 

  
“Kita! How are ya?”

  
“I’m fine, just wanted to check in on ya’ll.”

  
The line stayed quite and Shinsuke put his phone between his shoulder and ear as he began taking out what he needed to make white rice. 

  
“Shinsuke, how do ya really feel?”

  
He felt his body freeze, his throat felt tight and he took a shaky breath. Leave it to Aran to know exactly what to ask, then again, the two of them were close.

  
"I feel tired and emotionally drain, I lost my family and I feel like they took a piece of Tobio with them. He doesn't speak, barely eats if someone doesn't remind him. Aran, he looks so fragile like anything could break him in a matter of seconds. I know this is hard for him, it was his parents and sister, but I can't help but worry."

  
Shinsuke felt everything, the pent down pain, his frustration, anger, and sadness all come to the surface. He had been so focused on Tobio and his grandmother to really grief properly and now that Aran asked him one simple question, he lets everything out. He felt warm tears run down his cheeks. God, he was so tired of crying.

  
“Let it all out Shin, it’s better to let it out then keepin’ it in. Ya are also in pain allow yer self to grief. I know that ya want to be strong for yer cousin but don't bottle yer emotions. Just like how he needs ya, ya also need him. So grief along with him, not just in the sidelines." 

  
Aran’s words seemed to make him cry harder, taking his phone in hand he let out a teary chuckle. Shinsuke could always count on Aran to bring him to his feet, he had been neglecting his own feeling because he didn’t feel like he had the right to grief, not when Tobio was suffering.

  
"How did ya know?"

  
“About yer lost? Yer grandma called the coach and he told us why ya left so suddenly without an explanation.”

  
Shinsuke sniffled and grabbed a tissue from the counter, throwing away the tissue he leaned on the counter. 

  
“Thanks, I needed that. I need to go and make dinner for Tobio so he can take his pain medicine. I will call ya tomorrow.”

  
“Sure, take care of yer self, you have a bad habit of always shutting down and dealing with stuff my yer self, remember ya have the team and myself to rely on. I will hand up and go be with yer cousin. He may not show it now, but he needs ya the most.”

  
Saying their goodbyes Shinsuke hanged up and rubbed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he washed his hands after putting his phone away and began cooking dinner. He will do what Aran said and grief with Tobio and not just stand on the sidelines.

  
___

  
“Thank you, I know it’s last minute, but I can’t leave Tobio by himself and I really need to get his stuff from his locker.”

  
Shinsuke bowed at his neighbor, a sweet old lady by the name of Lee Rin. 

  
“It’s fine dear, you go do what you got to do. I will look after Tobio so don’t you worry. Now run along before it gets late.”

  
Nodding one last time Shinsuke grabbed his bag and left, having at Ms. Lee before turning away and making his way to Tobio’s middle school. The walk was not long, and it helped him cleared his head. It had been two days since he started to talk over the phone with Aran and he thanked him for listening to his worries about Tobio. 

  
Ever since he talked to him his chest felt lighter and he didn't seem as stressed as before. Tobio still didn't speak much but he started to gain back his natural skin color, he also began reading a few books that Shinsuke had in the house. Still, that brought great relief to him.

  
Arriving at the front of the gate Shinsuke stepped into the campus. It was not very big, but it was also far from small. If he turned to the right, he could be able to see the volleyball gym. He paused for a few minutes before continuing his way to the front office. Once there he stated his business.

  
The woman gave him a visitor pass and Tobio's locker number before telling him where it was. She had also mentioned the volleyball locker rooms and how he might want to check there to see if Tobio had anything before leaving.

  
Shinsuke put Tobio's graduation scroll in his bag before walking towards Tobio's locker. He received a few odd looks but didn't pay mind to them. He was only there to get his cousin's stuff then he would go and buy some groceries.

  
Checking the locker numbers he stopped at Tobio's and opened it. There wasn't much, just a few schoolbooks and binders. He also had a few knickknacks, but what caught his eye were the pictures Tobio had on the door of the locker. There were three pictures, the first one was of Kazuyo, Yumie, Shinsuke, and Tobio. The four of them were smiling brightly as Tobio held a volleyball in his tiny hands, his blue eyes shining with life.

  
The second picture was of Miwa, his parents, and Shinsuke. They were in an amusement park with Tobio on top of his uncle’s shoulders giving a peace sign. Shinsuke was holding Miwa’s hand as he also gave a peace sign. Miwa was smiling as she and his aunt made a funny face. His uncle had been laughing at their silliness but Shinsuke could see the warm affection in his eyes.

  
And the last picture was one of Shinsuke and Tobio, both of them were cuddling. He remembers this one, it was when Tobio and his family were staying for the last time in Hyogo before going to Miyagi. Tobio had been upset and cried about it. Shinsuke didn’t want to see him upset so he had promised that they were going to sleep together before he left. 

  
Tobio would have been nine years old and Shinsuke eleven almost twelve.   
Taking the pictures of the locker gently he gazed at them, forgetting about his surroundings. He put them inside a math book of Tobio's so that they wouldn't bend and took one last look at his locker to see if there was anything else. Seeing nothing of importance Shinsuke began taking out the books, once the locker was empty, he closed it and walked away.

  
He made his way to the volleyball gym where he knew student would be playing, as he got closer, he saw two students. They were not from Kitagawa Daiichi as both were wearing a white and mint color tracksuit, on the back it said Aoba Johsai. They were talking to a group of middle schoolers, probably their juniors. 

  
It wasn’t abnormal for senpais to visit their kohais, especially if they were close during middle school. Shinsuke stopped near them and cleared his throat. He didn’t want to interrupt them, but they were blocking the way to the gym and he needed to hurry up before it got late.

  
All eyes were on him as the two high school boys turned around. One had brown hair that looked like he took hours to style, he had brown eyes and was taller than Shinsuke by a few inches. His companion was slightly shorter than the brunette but a little taller than himself. He had dark spiky hair and green eyes.

  
"Ah hello, what can we help you in?"

  
The brunette spoke as he gave Shinsuke a smile, automatically Shinsuke didn't like him. He could tell that the smile was fake as well as the warm tone he uses. Shinsuke made a mental note to not cross paths with him, he was the kind of person he wanted to avoid at all costs.

  
"I am here to pick my cousin's belongings and the last place I need to check is his locker in the gym."

  
The one with the spiky hair looked at him warily, his green eyes narrowed. 

  
“You have a cousin that plays volleyball?”asks the green eye boy.

Shinsuke nodded.

  
“What’s your name? Mine is Oikawa Toru and this is my friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

  
The brunette, Oikawa, pointed at himself and at the spiky hair boy.

  
“My name is Kita Shinsuke.”

  
“Well nice to meet you Shin-chan! Now that we got introductions out the way, you said that you were here to pick up your cousin’s stuff. May we know who this cousin is?”

  
Shinsuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the name Oikawa called him. He remembered that he was in a hurry and he needed to get back to Tobio so he could help him take his medicine.

  
“My cousin is Kageyama Tobio.”

  
He could see the recognition and bitterness pass in Oikawa's eyes, as well as a few of the underclassmen, stiffen at the mention of Tobio. Shinsuke already knew of what happened to Tobio during his last game, how could he not. He was watching the video Miwa send him a few minutes before they left the stadium. Shinsuke still didn't know the full story and he didn't want to ask Tobio yet.

  
The only one who didn’t have a negative reaction was Iwaizumi who looked shocked and a little happy. 

  
"Wow, Kageyama didn't mention having a cousin."

  
“I live in Hyogo, so we don’t have a lot of time to visit each other.”

  
Shinsuke could see a boy with hair that looked like a turnip whisper something to a boy who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Recognition flashed in their eyes as both stared at him.

  
"Well, why didn't you say so. I used to be Tobio-chan's middle school senpai. Come Iwa-chan and I will show you to where Tobio-chan's locker is."

  
Oikawa turned and gave his underclassmen a bright (fake) smile.

“We will be back in a few, so wait for us.”

  
With that, the two boys guided him to the locker rooms and to the middle where Tobio's name was placed on top of the locker.

Shinsuke said his thanks and opened the locker taking out Tobio's clothes and volleyball shoes along with his knee pads. Shinsuke had expected for the two boys to leave but when he shut the locker door, they were both blocking his exit.

  
Shinsuke shouldn't really be surprised, still, it irritated him.

  
"Soo Shin-chan why exactly are you taking Tobio-chan's stuff? I mean he still has two more weeks of school and he is fully capable of taking his own stuff."

  
Oikawa’s eyes sharpened but Shinsuke didn’t react. His own eyes narrowed, it was none of his business, plus by the way he was talking it seemed he had something against Tobio. That just made Shinsuke’s gut twist. He turned to look at Iwaizumi, but the boy also had a curious look, Shinsuke mentally sigh. He had no time for this.

  
“It’s a private matter.”

  
Shinsuke gripped the shoulder strapped of his bag.

"Thank ya for showing me where Tobio's locker is but I need ta go back home before it gets late."

  
His accent slipped when he spoke to Oikawa and that only happened when he was with his teammates, friends, family, or when he was plain annoyed by someone, in this case, it was Oikawa.

  
Oikawa’s eyes turned even sharper as he gave him a smirk.

  
"Oh well, I just wanted to know how my _dear_ kohai was, considering that I haven’t seen him today.” 

  
Shinsuke clenched the strapped even tighter, he definitely didn’t like this guy. Iwaizumi had finally moved from his spot and whacked him upside the head.

  
“ACK- Iwa-chan you brute!”

  
“Let him go Shittykawa, he doesn’t need to explain himself to you.”

  
Shinsuke mentally thanked Iwaizumi before dogging Oikawa's flailing arm and got out of the locker rooms. He speed-walked to the entrance of the gym and saw that the volleyball team was still there. He gave them a nod of acknowledgment before turning away and out of sight, the last thing he heard was Oikawa asking where he was before exiting school grounds.

  
He rubbed his eyes and let out a tired sigh, the day had started out well, why did it take this turn?

  
All he wanted to do was pick up his cousin’s belonging before the end of the two weeks, sure he had enough time to do it, but he wanted to get it over with. Turning on a corner Shinsuke pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was 5 pm, he still had enough time to go and buy some groceries before going home. 

  
Putting his phone away Shinsuke made his way to the nearest shop, maybe he could make some onigiri for Tobio.

_People cry, not because they’re weak. It’s because They’ve been strong for too long._


	4. Shock and denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter yay 😁  
> I know many of you are excited for Tobio to meet Atsumu and he will soon. I will write one more chapter of him in Miyagi before he moves to Hyogo. It won't be long for them to meet but I want to focus on Tobio's emotional and mental health first.   
> Thank you to all my readers for leaving such kind and motivational comment, I appreciate every single one of you🥰  
> I also want to thank my friend for helping me form ideas and plots for the next future chapters, I really appreciate you ☺️❤️

Tobio stared blankly at the window to the outside world. The days seemed to go by in a blur and Tobio couldn’t muster up the strength to care. He didn’t know what day it was only that it was daytime. He had woken up because of another nightmare, the same one that had been haunting him.

It played in his mind, again and again, Tobio could see the car coming near but his mouth was shut close and he couldn't speak, couldn't warn his dad about the car. And before the car crash into theirs, he would wake up.

Shinsuke would come into his room and calm him down every night, it got to the point where his cousin would stay with him until he fell asleep. Still, Tobio didn't pay much attention.

There were days where everything was slow and Tobio felt like he was stuck in a loop. It was the same every day, wake up, eat, medicine, sleep, then repeat. Shinsuke would sometimes open his window to let in the fresh air and Tobio was thankful for that.

Tobio wanted to talk to Shinsuke, he did but whenever he tried to speak his throat would close up and Tobio would forget what he wanted to say. There were days (?) when Tobio would regress into the same mind state he had in the hospital.

He would deny that Miwa was dead and that his parent were on a business trip. Yeah, that was it that's why they haven't come back.

His father was a coach for a volleyball team so he had to be busy with his team, his mother was a nurse so that meant that she was just staying extra hours at work, and Miwa was studying in Tokyo so she could pursue her dream in hairstyling. That was the only reason as to why Shinsuke was here, they didn’t want him to be alone, so they ask his cousin to stay with him.

He had wanted to ask why they never called but he shrugged it off, they were busy, and they needed to concentrate. Plus maybe their phones didn’t work well, and they couldn’t call anyone, right?

His father and mother were alive and healthy, they only received a few scratches and bruises, Miwa also only got a few cuts because of the glass, they will be back soon and once Tobio saw them he would give them a big hug to welcome them.

They are not gone, they will come right around the corner, happy with big smiles and alive.

But as days and nights pass, they never did.

Tobio ignored the small voice in his head that kept saying his family was gone, ignorance is bliss, right?

So why, why did that voice kept bothering him?

Still, that voice was always there.

Shinsuke would sometimes talk to him and he would never pressure him to respond. Tobio was thankful, his cousin's voice was soft, and it helped keep the small voice in his head quiet. Tobio didn't know how many days he had stayed in the hospital, but he was now in a soft bed and in a room that wasn't white. He had been here for a couple of days, but he couldn't tell how many.

To keep the small voice quiet he read books that Shinsuke had around the house, Tobio didn’t read much but it did help. Even if he didn't pay attention to the words or to the one-sided conversation Shinsuke had with him, it was never enough to shut up that small voice. It would always return when he finished reading or when his cousin stopped talking.

The house was mostly quiet and the only noise that it provided was when Shinsuke would cook or when he cleaned the house.

His cousin was saying something to him but Tobio didn’t care what it was, his voice sounded muffled, but it kept the small voice quiet. Shinsuke put down a few books and binders on the table beside the bed before telling him something then left. Tobio sigh and looked out the window, he saw a pair of crows fly by his window. They grew smaller and smaller as they flew away, something Tobio would never be able to do.

Laying down Tobio closed his eyes and went to sleep.

___

Tobio picked on the mashed potato with his fork. Shinsuke had brought him dinner not too long ago before leaving to answer a phone call. He had eaten half of his food and even so he only did it because his stomach wouldn't stop grumbling and his cousin won't leave until he eats.

It's not that Tobio wanted to neglect himself, anything that required movement had become a chore to him the past few days. Tobio couldn't gather the energy to do simple stuff, and if it were up to him, he would just stay in bed.

Moving his food to the table beside the bed, Tobio's attention was caught by the schoolbooks that Shinsuke brought a few days ago. Reaching out he grabbed the first one and opened it, it was a math book. Tobio flipped the pages, each page had numbers, charts, and equations.

Flipping another page something fell out. Tobio reached out and he felt his hand freeze, there were three pictures, the three pictures he always looked at each morning before and after practice. With shaky hands, Tobio gently grabbed them and felt his throat tighten.

That very moment was when reality crashed into him, his family was never going to come back. Miwa was gone and so were his parents, letting out a sob he cradle the pictures to his chest. The small voice had finally vanished as if saying its job was complete. All along Tobio knew that his family was never going to come back, he just refused to accept it.

Miwa was never going to tease him again because of how the neighborhood cats didn't like him, his mother won't be at the door to welcome him after volleyball practice with a warm dinner plate, his father wouldn't be there to give him volleyball advise and to hear his worries. He would never see them again, and perhaps the realization of this had hurt even more than the first time.

Because he had now come to terms that his family was never coming back.

In a way, Tobio was grateful that he could finally see that, even if it tasted bitter. He would no longer torture himself on waiting for a family that was no longer here, sure he had Shinsuke and his nana but that didn't stop the fear that one day they would abandon him just like two boys he had consider friends.

Maybe that was why he refuses to see the truth because he was scared that he will start losing everything. He had already lost his two friends, his family, and volleyball, Tobio didn’t want to lose Shinsuke and his nana. They were all he had left, and he knew deep down that if he were to lose them then he with no doubt lose his mind.

Taking a shaky breath Tobio wiped away his tears and settled the pictures next to him and grabbed his plate. He started to eat everything in it at a slow pace, but it didn't matter, the numbness that he felt in his chest was no longer there as if it had lifted the moment Tobio realize that his family was no longer on earth.

Even if wasn't ready to talk about it to Shinsuke, Tobio would try not to worry him too much. For the past days, he could see how tired his cousin was and it brought guilt and shame to him. His family would of want him to stay healthy and to keep living but here he was wasting away in bed and feeling sorry for himself. Shinsuke had also lost his family and yet Tobio didn't even ask how he was doing.

For now, he would eat and take his medicine, he was not ready to talk, not yet but he would let Shinsuke know that he was here for him. Tobio might not tell him in words but he could do it by actions. Sniffling Tobio pushed away his empty plate and got some paper and a pen from the table.

He began to write down on it, taking his time Tobio poured his emotions into that paper as he wrote with a purpose.

___

Shinsuke left Tobio’s room after leaving his food and answered the phone call. It was his grandmother.

"Shin, how are things over there?"

"They're good, Tobio is eatin’, not much but it's still somethin’."

He heard his grandmother sigh.

“That’s good, listen I have talked to some physical therapist around the area and found one that is near our home. I have already sign Tobio up to receive his daily checkup there. His first visit will be in around four to eight weeks."

“That’s good, so will he be able to walk soon?”

“Not all on his own, Tobio will have to use crutches for a while. It will take a lot of hard work for him to be able to walk again with no help. But the doctor did say that he will no longer use the wheelchair once school started so that’s good, he won’t be having trouble going from place to place.”

Shinsuke let out a sigh of relieve, he was worried about that. Tobio would have a hard time getting from place to place, especially when he didn't know the place well.

"I have to go Shin but before that, I wanted to tell ya that I did find a train that will go directly from Miyagi to Hyogo. I booked two tickets for next week, the train will leave on Sunday at 8:30 am and will be arriving at Hyogo at 6:30 pm. It will be a long ride, but I manage to choose one where they have private rooms so that Tobio doesn't have to move around much."

“Thank you, grandma, will you be coming next week? Ya said that ya only bought two tickets.”

“Ah....ya see....”

Shinsuke waited for his grandmother to continue.

“I won’t be able to go back as planned, the funeral plans are taking longer than what I thought, and they need me here to help. I won’t be able to pick ya up at the train station, I would if I could, I have been trying to find someone that could pick ya up.”

He hummed in thought, his grandmother sounded tired over the phone and Shinsuke didn't want her to worry more. She had already taken most of Tobio's belongings with her and they already put the house for sale as they didn't have a lot of money to keep paying the bills for it. They could barely manage to pay for the one they were staying at and even then, they are thinking about selling it too.

All they needed to take with them were Tobio’s clothes and hygienic products. Shinsuke didn’t have much in the house either, just a few clothes and a toothbrush. But he did know someone that could help him.

“Don’t worry granny, I know someone that can help me. Let me give them a call to inform them about it.”

"Oh, are ya sure I can keep looking if ya want?"

“No it’s ok, ya have already done more than enough. Leave the rest to me and looks after yer in the meantime.”

“Alright then, take care then, bye.”

“Bye”

Hanging up Shinsuke looked at the time and put his phone away, he would call Aran tomorrow and ask for his help. Walking to Tobio's room, he paused at the entrance.

Tobio's plate was empty, something that was uncommon these past few days. Shinsuke let his eyes wander and then stopped, there on Tobio's bed were the three pictures he had put in a book before he left the school grounds. Next to the three pictures, he saw a paper folded neatly. Looking up Shinsuke opened his mouth to ask Tobio about it but stopped himself.

Tobio eyes were closed and his chest rose slowly, he was asleep. But what caught his full attention was the fact that for the first time since he came here Tobio's expression was relaxed, he no longer wore the same pained expression when he slept or when he looked out the window into nothing.

Slowly he walked towards his baby cousin and caressed his face gently, the weight on his chest seemed the lift a little bit. Deep down he knew that Tobio would be just fine, time could heal any wound you just need to be patient.

Taking the three pictures and note off the bed Shinsuke put the pictures on the table and stared at the note. It had his name written in Tobio's handwriting, he slowly opened it.

_Shinsuke, I'm sorry for causing you to worry about me. I know that these past few days I have not been looking after myself and there were times that I would not speak to you. I am sorry for not asking you about how you felt, instead I shut myself down and didn't even bother to see yours and nana’s struggles. I promise that I will try, I don’t know when I will be ready to talk about the accident. But I will soon, just not now, not when the wound is fresh. Thank you for looking after me, Tomorrow let’s do something together like when we were little._

Shinsuke smiled gently, he was glad that Tobio was opening a little, he wouldn't want to pressure him until he was ready and even if it's on paper it was something. Folding the note and putting It in his pocket, Shinsuke picked a pen next to Tobio and a piece of paper, writing his response.

_Thank you, Tobi, I understand, and I won’t push you to talk about it. You need time and I will wait. Tomorrow let’s make Onigiri like when we were kids._

Gently he folded the paper and put it next to the pictures. Bending down he kissed Tobio’s forehead and left the room, closing the door softly. He would eat dinner and go to sleep, tomorrow he will have a day plan out full of activities they could both do.

_Falling down is an accident. Staying down is a choice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I am no doctor so I will get some things wrong about Tobio's knee injury, I did do some research about the basics to make it as realistic as possible but there will be a few twist. If you have any ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to message me in Tumblr. I will answer them.


	5. Pain and guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe how many people like my story, it really warms me up. Sorry for taking long on updating the chapters, some of you may be readers from my other story 'You left like I was never a reason to stay' and as you can see I am also updating that one too. Anyways the moment you have all been waiting had arrived so enjoy 😆☺️

Tobio narrowed his eyes in concentration, he knew that Shinsuke would take more of his checkers if he wasn't careful enough. For the past hour both of them have been playing board games, having already played go fish, candy land, and Life, they had settled down for a game of checkers.

Tobio will admit, Shinsuke was good at the game, so far, his cousin had won five rounds while Tobio had three wins under his belt.

This is how they spend their days for the past week after Tobio read Shinsuke's note, both boys made an effort to communicate. It was not always with words, but they understood each other.

Tobio had also regained his sense of time and place. Shinsuke told him that he was in nana's home that she had in Miyagi as they didn't want to stay in Tobio's house. Tobio understood, he too wouldn't have wanted to stay in a place that held so many memories for him.

He also knew that a week has passed and that they will be leaving Miyagi soon, it was already Friday, so they had two more days before leaving. Tobio didn't want to leave Miyagi so soon, still, he also didn't want to stay longer than the two weeks.

He will be going back to his home prefecture with Shinsuke and nana and that was something Tobio looked forward to.

Still, Tobio had one problem, and that was his guilt. Ever since he snapped out of his delusional state Tobio began to notice how his state affected Shinsuke.

He noticed how Shinsuke would always clean the house every day in the morning because he didn't want to risk Tobio's injuries getting infected, how his cousin would make sure to cook plates that Tobio liked so he could eat comfortably, and how at times he won't eat because he wanted to make sure Tobio ate first.

Tobio's guilt started small, but as the week passed it grew bigger. He knew that it was irrational and that he shouldn't feel this way after all Shinsuke was doing it out of his own free will, not because it was a chore. That still didn’t stop Tobio from feeling guilty.

“Tobio ya don’t need to feel guilty.”

Surprised, he snapped his gaze to his cousin who was already looking at him. His brown eyes reflected worried and understanding.

“I know that ya are angry at ya self because I am doin’ most of the work, but don’t worry just ya being here talking to me is enough.”

“Are you sure? I know I’m not a lot of help, but I can still do things.”

"I know Tobio, but ya need to rest, I can handle things here. All I want ya to do is rest, will ya be able to do that?"

Tobio paused, he knew that moving around would only hurt his injury further and there was not much he could do in bed or a wheelchair. But if he could make Shinsuke worry less about him by taking care of himself then he would do it. It was better for him to listen to his cousin; he may not be able to help much at the moment, but he will make sure to pay them back by helping them back in Hyogo.

Nodding his head Tobio gave his cousin a small smile, Shinsuke returned it. That was how they spend their Friday.

___

**Saturday**

Tobio was anxious, tomorrow they would be leaving early in the morning and he still couldn't decide whether to call Kunimi and Kindaichi to tell them or to let it be. He knew that both boys wouldn't pick up the call. Tobio wouldn't be surprised if they already blocked his number, still, a nagging feeling wouldn't leave his chest.

Looking down at his phone for a few more minutes Tobio decided to put it away. No, he couldn't call them, they had made it clear where Tobio stood and that was not with them on or off-court, not like Tobio would be able to stand on a court anymore.

The thought still brought pain to him; volleyball was something he had grown up with for most of his life.

His grandfather had taught it to his dad and his dad taught it to Miwa and him. The sport ran in the family. He sighs, what was the thing his dad always said to him?

Was it how there were always different ways to reach your dream?

Tobio looked outside the window of his room, a room he will be seeing for the last time. The little things he owns were already packed in two suitcases. In one of those suitcases where his dad's notes, the notes he took with his volleyball team.

His father had the same dream as Tobio, it was to one day play for Japan, to represent Japan proudly and lead them to victory. But it never happened for his father, he remembers how his father had gotten injured by landing wrong on his feet.

His ankle snapped and they had to take him to the hospital. Tobio had also heard the news, Miwa and his mother were there to console his dad while his younger self just looked at his father.

Kageyama Yukio would never be able to play. He had thought that his father would have given up on the sport but instead, he began training to become a coach. Tobio had asked him why he kept going and his father's response will always stay with him.

_Because Tobio, if you love the sport you will do the impossible to stay on the court, even if it means staying on the sideline. You will be supporting your team._

Maybe Tobio could support his future team as his dad did, but how? He still didn't know what school he would be going to once he arrives in Hyogo; he could always go to Inarizaki like his cousin.

Tobio had been thinking about that for a while, it would be better that way because he will at least know someone in there and won't be alone.

He sighs, tomorrow he will be staring new in Hyogo, hopefully, everything will be alright. Taking a last look at his phone Tobio deleted Kunimi's, Kindaichi's, Oikawa's, and Iwaizumi's phone numbers.

If he was going to have a fresh start then he would need to let them go, just like how they did with him.

Putting the phone aside Tobio grabbed the bag closest to him and took out his father’s volleyball journal. Maybe he could ask Shinsuke if Inarizaki had a manager for the volleyball team.

Tobio knew that he will never be able to step on a court and play his beloved sport but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help the team accomplish lots of things.

He had already searched up Inarizaki a few days ago and so far, they had been able to make it to nationals a lot, just last year they were able to go thanks to their starting lineup.

Flipping through the notes Tobio made a mental note to ask his cousin to get him some notebooks and pens in Hyogo. He will start taking notes and then research more about the volleyball club and see if they are accepting managers.

Tobio may not be able to play but if there was one thing Tobio had gotten from his mother it was her stubbornness to give up. He will be damn if he let his volleyball career end like this, even if it’s a different path than the one he originally had.

Scanning the book with a newfound motivation Tobio promised to keep his dream alive, if not for him then for his family.

___

**Sunday 8:50 am**

Tobio looked out the window as the train moved. Shinsuke was beside him reading the text message his friend had sent him. His grandmother won't be able to pick them up and that left Shinsuke asking his friend to come to pick them up instead.

Tobio didn't mind, as long as he was with his cousin and grandma, he was fine. Taking a glance Tobio decided it was time to ask him about the volleyball club.

“Shin, can I ask you something?”

Shinsuke looked up from his device and at Tobio.

“Sure, what is it?”

Taking a deep breath Tobio decided to come out with it.

“I wanted to know if....your volleyball team had a spot open for a.....manager...?”

It was quiet for a few minutes and Tobio was afraid that his cousin would say no, then he would have gotten his hopes up.

"We do, but we usually don't tend to have managers because of some... girls' intentions."

Tobio let a mental sigh of relief, so they did have a spot for a manager. But it also seemed that they didn’t want a manager for some reason.

"I can ask if they will let ya join as a manager, the coach only said that about girls but never boys."

Tobio eyes were wide as he looked at his cousin in surprise, how did he know?

“I can tell by looking at yer eyes Tobi, don’t worry I will ask the coach. I’m sure he will welcome ya with open arms. All ya will have to do is show him that ya are capable of managin’ a team.”

Tobio smiled in relief, his chest felt lighter at the news. He nodded in understanding before thanking his cousin, Shinsuke ruffled his hair, minding the still healing cut on his forehead.

They spend the rest of the ride in silence as Shinsuke flipped through a book while Tobio laid his head on his cousin's shoulder. He didn't feel tired and he had already read his father's volleyball notebooks.

All he had to do was research for the manager position and Inarizaki's entrance exams.

He knew that they wouldn't be easy and Tobio will have to study hard to get in. He can ask for Shinsuke's help and advice. He could also search for some practice questions online.

Tobio didn't have the best grades since all his time was consumed by volleyball but it will be different from now on. If he were going to manage a team and assure the coach about him being capable of managing the team then he will have to start being responsible and one way to do it would be by passing his classes.

Time flew by and before Tobio knew it they were already stopping at Hyogo. With the help of his cousin, Tobio was wheeled out of the train and he sighs in relive.

The ride was comfortable, but he desperately needed to get out and feel the sun on his skin. Shinsuke kept pushing him and soon they stood in front of a boy about Shinsuke's age.

He had dark skin and a gentle aura. Tobio instantly knew why he was Shinsuke’s friend. Next to him was (Tobio guessed) his dad. They both looked alike but the only difference was that the boy looked like the younger version of the man standing next to him.

“Tobio this is my friend Ojiro Aran and his dad, Aran this is my baby cousin Kageyama Tobio.”

After Shinsuke introduced them to each other Ojiro stepped forward.

“Nice to meet ya Kageyama-kun, ya can call me Aran.”

Tobio gave him a soft smile, “Nice to meet you too Aran-san, you can call me Tobio.”

Shinsuke gave him a surprised look but it didn't last long before a look of understanding crossed his eyes. Tobio wanted to start a fresh new start, being called by his last name would bring memories that he didn't want to remember. He loves his last name, but he didn't want to remember them.

Aran smiled at him in return.

“Very well Tobio-kun, let’s get your bags into the car so we can buy the two of ya somethin’ to eat. I bet both of ya are starvin’.”

Before Shinsuke or Tobio could refuse both their stomachs grumbled. There were a few minutes of silence before they burst out laughing. Tobio wheezed, it had been a while since he laughed like this, it felt nice.

Wiping away laugh tears Aran's dad chuckled before telling them that their belongings were already inside. With some help, Tobio found himself in the back seat next to Shinsuke as Aran was in the front with his dad driving.

They had light chatter about school and what were their plans. Shinsuke and Aran were going to be third years soon once school began, they talked about how they were going to manage their schedule since this year was going to be very demanding for them.

Tobio listens in and would sometimes join for a while, the drive was calm and in the end, they did buy some food on the way. It was onigiri, eight for each. Tobio and Shinsuke gave them their thanks before starting another conversation.

The energy in the car was warm and Tobio let himself enjoy it. Looking at the scenery brought nostalgia to him. He could remember a few places he would play with Miwa and Shinsuke when they were kids.

How one time they went to the market and Tobio had gotten lost, he had been scared and started to cry right in the middle of the market. It didn’t take long for his grandfather to find him.

He had gotten scolded by his parents for wandering off but not for long, they let him off the hook by only grounding him for two days. Their worry was greater than the anger.

Tobio smiled, Hyogo had many nice memories more than Miyagi had. Miyagi had more grief than anything else. Tobio didn’t even know why they moved; he had once tried to ask his sister, but she only changed the subject.

He had also asked his parent, but they did the same. Tobio didn’t bother to ask again but know he wishes he had. He could always ask his grandmother or Shinsuke but not right now. That would be later on.

___

**One week later**

Shinsuke smiled fondly as Aran helped Tobio understand a math problem. It has already been a week since they arrived in Hyogo and life has been calm and quiet. Tobio would spend most of his time reading over his uncle's notes and his aunt's medicine books.

He also studied with either Aran or with him claiming that he wanted to prepare for the entrance exam. Shinsuke was just glad that his cousin seems more alive than what he did back at the hospital.

Aran was also a great help, being patient with Tobio and also teaching him activities he can do while being stuck in bed. He sighs, three more weeks and they would see if Tobio could start walking if not then they would need to wait another four weeks.

Shinsuke could see how Tobio wanted to move, his body was already used to being so active and for him to be sitting down for long periods didn't go well for him.

There were times that Shinsuke would walk by Tobio's room and he would see his cousin writing in one of the notebooks that Aran had gotten him. He had also caught him taking notes from his uncle's volleyball notebooks.

He knew that Tobio was putting his all into being their manager. He had told Aran about it and he had agreed that Tobio would be a good candidate for the position, he would get the work done and he was hard working.

Shinsuke agreed, his team has been needing a manager for a while, but they didn't want one of Atsumu's fangirls to take that place. Not that they could considering that the coach would be the one choosing.

Because of that, they thought it would be better not to get a manager at all. But now that Tobio was here he could talk to his coach about it, he was sure the team would welcome his cousin with open arms.

Walking to the kitchen Shinsuke began to cut open then watermelon that the neighbors gave them. Aran and Tobio must be getting hungry, so, for now, he will give them the fruit as a snack while he makes something to eat for lunch.

___

**Four weeks later**

Tobio sigh, he was finally able to move around not by himself, but it was something. The doctor had given the ok and Tobio now sported two crutches. He is to visit the clinic again in about a week to see how he is doing, as well as to see if the injury is healing like it was meant to.

Looking at his three notebooks stacked with notes Tobio grabbed a clean one and began to make preparations. April will be coming soon and that also meant the entrance exams, he needed to be fully prepared to get in.

Aran had been nothing but helpful these past few days, always helping him in English and math. Tobio was surprised that he could understand the material now better than before. Aran was just that good at teaching.

He also formed a brotherly relationship, Aran just like Shinsuke could read him easily and could tell when something was bothering him. There were times that Tobio fell into a depressed stage and didn’t come out of it for around two days.

Tobio couldn’t help but think back to the two boys he had once called friends. He wondered what they have been up to, or how they were doing. Were they preparing for high school like he was?

Tobio was sure that both of them had gotten an invitation to Aoba Johsai.

It also didn’t help that from time to time he would remember his family, he still wasn’t ready to talk about it to Shinsuke and he didn’t know if he will ever be ready. So far, he has only told him about the whole ‘King of the court’ incident.

He was burning with shame and he couldn’t even look his cousin in the eye. Tobio knew that what he did was wrong and that he should have been more understanding about his teammates' feelings.

But Shinsuke didn't get angry nor disappointed, instead, he hugged him and told him that It was natural for him to feel anger, sure it was wrong of him to direct it to his friends and team but that he was also mourning his grandfather's death.

Shinsuke also said that things would be different from now on, he had him and Aran if he ever needed to talk, that he no longer needed to feel like he was alone.

And Tobio knew he was right.

Sure he had Miwa and his parents to talk about his feelings when his grandfather died but his father and mother were always busy with work and Tobio didn't want to add more to their plate.

Miwa was also getting ready to move to Tokyo and he didn't want her to worry. Knowing her she would have canceled the trip to stay with him.

Stopping his writing, Tobio looked at the clock, it was already noon and his grandmother and Shinsuke should be back from grocery shopping. Putting the notebook away Tobio grabbed his crutches and stood up from his bed, black hair getting into his eyes.

He sighs once more; he had been thinking about getting a hair cut but then thought about it again. Miwa always said that he looked good with long hair, he just never bothered to keep it long because of volleyball.

Maybe now he could let it grow.

Looking around the room Tobio spotted a red hair tie. Grabbing it Tobio tied his hair into a ponytail and carefully began walking to the living room. He didn't even get to sit down before he heard a knock on the door.

That was weird, his grandmother always had her keys with her and so did Shinsuke, which meant that someone else was at the door.

But who? They didn’t tell him that someone will be coming here today.

“I don’t think their home tsumu’.”

“They have to be home, Aran said that they don’t really leave that much.”

“Yeah, but they could be shoppin’ for all we know.”

Tobio paused his movements, there were two voices and by the sound of it, they seemed to be boys. Maybe it was someone from Shinsuke's team? They did mention Aran.

Walking slowly Tobio unlocked the door and the talking stop. Not opening the door fully Tobio's blue eyes meet a pair of brown.

“Who are you?”

_Eye contact: how souls catch on fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions my tumblr is Mizukiiilight


	6. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, second chapter in a row huh, I really can't help myself especially when I am listening to bachata and writing, it just sets me in the mood. Anyways hope you enjoy it🥰

_It leaves me feeling seasick, baby_

_Seems like I'm locked deep in the dreamlike reality_

_It spins me 'round and drives me crazy_

_It seems that I'm like the moon in the midday_

_-Heartbeat by BTS_

Atsumu is a very simple person, he followed the rules (most of the time), did his best in school, played volleyball, and had a very simple family. He worked hard for his goals and there were times that his way of wording things got him in trouble, but that was just how he was.

When people ask him if he believed in love, at first sight, his response was always 'no', because let's be honest, who was foolish enough to fall for someone they just meet?

Not him, no he has no time for relationships. He needs every single second for volleyball, he couldn’t bother with a relationship. Sure he has girl throwing themselves at him left and right, but he always rejected them, they weren’t worth his time.

But now as he stood in front of Kita’s house with Osamu next to him, he didn’t know if that was the case anymore.

The moment his eyes meet a pair of blue eyes his breath was sucked right out of him. The person who had answered the door was not Kita nor Kita's grandmother.

Aran had told them that Kita's cousin was living with them after the accident, but the boy was nothing like what Atsumu had imagined he would look like. He had bright blue eyes, milky white skin, and black hair tied up in a small ponytail. The kid was tall but a few inches shorter than Atsumu.

Atsumu’s heart kept beating fast and he had no idea as to why. I mean, he just meet the boy why was he having such an effect on him. But something in Atsumu clicked the moment they meet eyes, and he didn’t even know why. He knew this wasn’t a crush, no it was something more than that, but what it was he has no idea.

“Who are you?”

The blue-eyed boy's voice sounded so soft; he must be the quiet type. Smiling a smile he uses to charm people Atsumu shoved the thought at the back of his head.

"Hi, ya must be the captain's cousin. My name is Miya Atsumu and this," he pointed at his twin. "Is my twin Miya Osamu."

The boy’s body relaxed, and he opened the door wider, his eyes were still on guard. He looked at Atsumu than at Osamu. He was gripping the door while also leaning to one of the crutches he had on his right. That’s when he noticed how the boy had a small healing cut on the right side of his forehead and how he had a knee brace.

"Oh, um I'm Kageyama Tobio. You can come in if you want to, but I am not sure when Shinsuke or nana will return."

“It’s ok we can wait, we also brought you guy’s these.” Said Osamu while holding a paper bag of onigiri he had made earlier today.

Kageyama nodded and gave them a small smile before fully opening the door. Walking in Atsumu and Osamu took off their shoes and said a small ‘Sorry for the intrusion’ before following Kageyama.

The boy seemed to struggle a bit with the crutches, but he also seemed to get the hang of it. Leaving the bag on the kitchen counter they found Kageyama sitting down on one of the sofas with a notebook in hand.

There also seemed to be three other notebooks and two medical books on the coffee table. Taking a peek at them Atsumu noticed that they were on how to treat injuries while the notebooks were about volleyball.

Taking a seat next to Osamu, Atsumu concluded that the kid played volleyball before the accident. He honestly didn't know much only that Kita lost some family members and that he and his grandmother would be taking in their kid.

Turning around Atsumu meet his twin's eyes and both of them shrugged. They had come here to drop off the food their mother instructed them to deliver and to spend some time with Kita, but they had no idea of what to talk about with the kid.

Atsumu decided that the silence was enough and spoke first.

“So Tobio-kun, ya play volleyball?”

From the corner of his eyes, Atsumu could see his brother's judgmental look. He only smirked, Osamu always got after him for calling people their first names without permission.

“I used to; I was the setter of the team.”

Atsumu hummed, he noticed how he said, ‘of the team’ instead of ‘my team’.

“What position do you play in Miya-san?”

Snapping his attention back to Tobio Atsumu smiled.

“I play setter and please call me Atsumu since it will be confusing with my brother and I named Miya, say are ya interested in medicine?" Atsumu pointed at the medical books.

Tobio looked up from his notebook and gave him a confused look before realization came over him.

“No, since I can’t play volleyball anymore because of my knee I wanted to find ways I could support a future team. Like a manager.”

Atsumu saw that what Tobio said caught Osamu's attention, the grey-haired twin leans forward and looked at the books than notebooks.

"So ya plan on becomin' a manager?" Osamu said, giving Tobio his full attention.

Atsumu smirked. Tobio had already caught Osamu's attention. He was not surprised; he could see as to what Tobio was hinting. Atsumu could guess that Tobio would go to Inarizaki since Kita might want to keep an eye on him.

That also meant that Kita must have told him how they either didn't have a manager or how they needed one. The team was more than capable of getting one the only problem was that the people who applied were fangirls of his.

Atsumu just like the rest of the team didn't want them to get in the way of training. Osamu had also taken this as a way to test the younger boy and see if he was worth the position. Tobio looked at Osamu strait in the eyes and nodded.

“Yes, that’s why I’m studying my dad’s journal about the volleyball team he coached and my mom’s medical books to see how each injury is treated. Being a manager is more than just managing a team, that was something that my dad used to say. So if I want to become a manager then I have to be prepare.”

Osamu’s eyes were wide as he looked at Tobio. Atsumu was also caught off guard, then he smirked. This kid was something else, but he sure did get Atsumu’s attention.

“Well aren’t ya a goody two shoes.”

Tobio’s blue eyes found his brown once and again his heart did a weird flip. Osamu sigh and gave a warning glare at him.

_Can’t ya ever keep yer filthy trap shut._

Atsumu narrowed his eyes, still smirking.

_Nope, this kid is interesting._

Osamu got his phone out and Atsumu was sure he would be recording the conversation, probably to send to Suna later on. They both waited for Tobio’s respond, he was only staring at Atsumu, his blue eyes shining with confusion. 

“What do you mean by that Atsumu-san?”

“Nothin’ just that ya are honest and obedient.”

Before Tobio could respond the front door opened.

___

Tobio looked at Atsumu in confusion, why would the older boy call him a goody two shoes? So far all he has been doing was answer their questions and be polite. It was what he was taught at a young age, so being called that didn't make sense. What did he do or say to make Atsumu call him that? Did he call him that to mock him or compliment him?

Before he could respond the front door opened.

"Were home Tobi." Said Shinsuke as he walked to the living room. His cousin paused and looked at the twins. Osamu was sitting on his left while Atsumu on his right. Surprised, Tobio didn't even notice when they moved. Looking back at his cousin he gave him a small smile.

“Welcome back Shin, Atsumu-san and Osamu-san came over to give you a visit. They were just waiting for you.”

Shinsuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he looked at the twins. Tobio could see how both of them tense and sat straight. They even seemed to hold their breath, Tobio just stared at them. Why were they so nervous around his cousin?

“I hope that both of them behaved then.”

Both boys flinched as they nodded their heads, eyes held a panicked look as they looked at each other.

“Tobi, have they been causing any trouble?”

By the speed the brothers turned their neck towards him, Tobio was surprised they didn't break it. Blushing under the attention Tobio froze, he was never good when people paid him their full attention, sure if it were one person then he could but this were three. Not knowing what to do Tobio blurted the first thing that came into mind.

“Atsumu-san called me a goody two shoes.”

The room turned silent and Tobio began to worry about Atsumu, the boy turned a whole level of white. He looked like God had just given him his sentence to death. Osamu, on the other hand, burst out laughing to the point he was wheezing while holding his stomach. Tears were coming out of his eyes. Tobio was confused, did he say something funny?

Shinsuke’s aura turned deadly and Tobio flinched, he could sometimes forget how scary his cousin could be. His cousin noticed and took a deep breath calming down a little. Osamu looked at him in amazement.

“Thank ya for keepin’ my baby cousin company,” Shinsuke made his way to Tobio behind the sofa and untied his hair.

Since it was not that long his hair fell into strait waves just a little above his shoulders. Brushing through it his cousin began to pick it up to tie it.

"He has been in the house for a while and the only people he talked to are either Aran, grandmother, or myself, I will let ya stay for a while longer, so ya better behave. I will go help grandmother make dinner, so I expect ya not to make a mess."

His cousin finished tying his hair into a neat ponytail before bending down and kissing him on the forehead.

“Call if ya need anything.”

And just like that Shinsuke left them. Osamu's eyes were wide as he stared at Tobio while Atsumu looked relief but also like his brother he looked surprised. Giving them an awkward smile Tobio shut his notebook and grabbed the TV remote.

If they were going to stay here, they might as well put something on while they wait for dinner. With his attention on the channels, Tobio didn't notice the look the fox twins were giving each other.

___

Osamu stared at his twin; they were both thinking of the same idea.

_We have to convince him to come to Inarizaki._

If Tobio became their manager not only will Kita be less scary, but he will lift them off the hook a lot more. If the display of affection he showed Tobio was enough to show it then Osamu didn't know what will.

Of course, Osamu also knew not to push the captain's buttons too much, there was only so much he would forgive them for.

Looking at the TV Osamu saw that Tobio stopped at a movie, _The Outcasted King_ , Osamu remembers seeing that movie when he was in middle school.

It was about a king who had to rule the kingdom at a young age, the boy had lost his grandfather who at the time ruled over the kingdom. His parents were assassinated when he was a baby and his older sister had died protecting him.

Osamu remembers how much he loved the movie. It showed how the young king was grieving his grandfather’s death and turned into a cold tyrant.

His people began to hate him, and his two most loyal servants betrayed him by letting out information to another kingdom who had wanted to take over for decades.

By the time the young king turned sixteen his people had turned their back to him and sided with the other king.

In the middle of the movie the young king was chased out of his kingdom, he had run into an enchanted forest where he found a shrine. In that shrine, he found a pack of kitsune who took him in as one of their own.

The leader of the pack treated him like his own blood while the other members became protective of him, for they could see the pain and loss the young king held in his eyes.

The kitsunes didn't judge him for his past actions and instead heard his side of the story and decided to see if the rumors were true. In the end, the young king fell in love with a kitsune and the kitsune also fell for the young king.

The movie was based on an old tale in Hyogo, the elders always talked about it and how the young king’s and kitsune’s love had turned tragic. They spoke on how one day their souls would find each other in the future to reunite once again.

Osamu doesn't exactly remember how the movie ended but his favorite part of the whole movie was that there were a pair of kitsune twins. He remembers how he used to compare them to him and his brother. Taking a seat next to Tobio Osamu relaxed as he paid attention to the movie.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Atsumu do the same. But Osamu could see the way his brother looked at Tobio, the emotion he held in his eyes was unknown to him and he couldn’t tell if it meant trouble. Hopefully, it meant something good

___

Atsumu took glances at the blue-eyed boy ever once in a while. He was interested in him and he wanted to know more about the kid. Sure he is Kita's cousin and Kita had shown how much of a soft spot he had for him, but he wanted to know more.

What made him tick, happy, sad, angry, and even blush.

He won't admit it out loud but earlier when his face turned a soft shade of pink, he couldn't help but think of how pretty the boy looked. Leaning to Tobio's right, Atsumu leaned his head a little closer to Tobio.

The boy looked at him but went back to watch the movie, Atsumu smiled. The boy was something else. Looking back at the TV Atsumu couldn't help but be hit by a wave of Deja vu, If this weren’t the first time, he had done this.

It confused him, for some reason he felt like he had meet Tobio before but that couldn’t have been.

Tobio lived in Miyagi and Atsumu had always lived his life in Hyogo. He knew that Tobio used to live here before but even then he never meet him.

He sighs and decided to let go of the thought, he will think about it later right now he wanted to spend these few hours he had with Tobio. He wanted to know what else he could learn from the raven beauty.

_I knew right away that you were it for me, there were no reservations or second thoughts, I saw you and, in an instant, knew in my bones, my soul had known your soul lifetimes ago_

_-Beau Taplin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to any suggestions so don't be afraid to comment😊.  
> Also the title of the movie, The outcasted king, I made that up myself so it's not real😅. It was for the sake of the plot.


	7. Kita's cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I was finally able to edit this chapter 😃. Thank you so much to everyone who has been giving me support in this story you have no idea how much it means to me. It was a bit harder writing this chapter since I had to delete and write it again because it didn't feel right to me so I hope you enjoy it.🥰😊

“So why couldn’t Atsumu join us?” asks Ginjima as he took a sip of his boba.

Osamu sigh, today Suna, Ginjima, Kosaku, and the twins were supposed to hang out together. But as always, his brother had other plans.

“He volunteer to show Tobio-kun around today.”

Osamu would have joined them too, but he also didn't want to ditch his teammates. Plus Aran was with them so he didn't have to worry about Atsumu doing something stupid.

“Ya mean Kita’s cousin?”

“Yep, Tobio-kun hasn’t been feelin’ well since his family’s funeral will be held soon. Kita wanted him out of the house for the day so that their grandmother and he could plan the last preparations for it and they didn't want Tobio-kun to fall back into his empty shell."

It had already been a month since the twins got to know Tobio and honestly, the boy was just very reserved. He spoke softly but could and will speak loud if provoked. He also had the same intimidating aura that Kita has when angered.

Osamu and Atsumu learned that the hard way when both boys thought it would be a good idea to make a mess inside the house.

Osamu took a quick liking to the boy and already considered him a friend. Both of them didn’t have much in common but they did share their love for food. Every time they visit Tobio, Osamu made sure to bring home-cooked meals so that he can share with the blue-eyed boy.

He had never shared his cooking with anyone other than his brother and he was happy when Tobio seemed to like it.

Tobio didn't speak much but Osamu could read him like a book. Just one look into his eyes and he could see the loss in them. It wasn't much of a surprised considering that he had just lost his family, but there was something else in them.

Atsumu had also noticed, especially when they talked about their middle school team. Every time Tobio would try to change the conversation and the twins didn't question him.

It wasn't until two weeks ago did, they realized why. Kita had been out that day and his grandmother was in the backyard fixing some of her plants.

The twins had come and visited them again (Atsumu just wanted an excuse to see Tobio) when they heard the scream. Osamu was preparing to cook when Atsumu ran past him and into Tobio’s room.

That had been the first time either of them had seen Tobio cry. Not knowing what to do Atsumu and Osamu hugged Tobio and talked to him in a soft calming voice.

It did the trick and Tobio’s sniffles got quieter. Without asking for an explanation Tobio began telling them why he woke up in tears.

That day they had learned that Kageyama Tobio had been abandon by not only his team but his two close friends. Osamu remembers how Atsumu refused to leave Tobio's side even after the boy fell asleep.

Osamu only sighs and went to clean the kitchen before informing Tobio's grandmother about the situation. The old lady had been waiting outside Tobio's room as she had seen the twins enter.

She only sighs and explains that it had not been the first time it happened. Apparently, Tobio only had nightmares when he was either hiding something or not feeling well. And just like that, the twins became protective of Tobio.

Osamu made sure to include Tobio in their outings and sometimes he would join the others he would not, but it was a step forward. That’s why when they first saw how expressionless he got last week did they worried. Osamu had never been there to see Tobio go back into his emotionless state.

Aran and Kita had, and still, they weren't used to it. Atsumu had tried everything to get Tobio speaking. But it was fruitless, Osamu also did what he could, but the result was the same. That's why Atsumu jumped into the idea of taking Tobio around Hyogo to distract him. Kita agreed under the condition that Aran accompanied them.

“Poor kid is probably still tryin’ to deal with the loss.”

Suna hummed in agreement with Ginjima.

“He already came to terms that his family is gone, still he can’t help but regress back into his depression state, which is nothin’ bad since he is still grievin’.”

“Yeah. But why would Atsumu volunteer on showin’ Kita’s cousin around?”

Osamu looked up from his phone and to Kosaku. Right, his brother was not the type to volunteer unless he got something in return, which he did and that was spending time with Tobio.

He sighed, his (idiot) brother had gotten attached to Tobio in a matter of days and Osamu couldn't blame him since it was the same for him.

The only difference between their attachment to Tobio was that Osamu saw him as a friend and little brother while Atsumu's view of him was completely different.

He had seen more than once how his twin would look at Tobio with an unknown emotion to him. Atsumu treated him more gently but was still a little shit at the same time. Still, Osamu could tell that his teasing didn't hold any bite or malice like with other people.

“Because he wants to butter up our maybe future team manager.”

The table they were sitting on got quite and Osamu could feel his teammates' eyes on him. Right, he hadn't mentioned that small fact to them. The only people who knew about it were Kita, Aran, Atsumu, and himself.

Kita didn't want to tell the team just yet since it was not set in stone. Osamu is confident that Tobio would get the spot, he had seen the kid study for hours to no end. He also saw how much dedication he put into taking notes and getting information about their team.

Not to mention, Tobio wasn’t swayed by Atsumu’s flirting. That or the kid was completely oblivious. It was probably the second choice.

“Future manager?” asks Suna, he had put his phone down and was now giving him his full attention. Osamu nodded.

“Yeah, Tobio-kun has been studyin’ like crazy for the entrance exams and he has also been studyin’ our team and on what he can help. Not to mention Atsumu's flirting is useless on him, the kid is too oblivious to notice.”

Suna hummed, his eyes held uncertainty in them, and Osamu couldn't blame him. In the past, they had tried recuring a manager or two, but it hadn't ended well.

Most of the applicants were either Atsumu's fangirls or just students who didn't even help them. It had gotten to the point where the team decided it was better for them not to have one at all.

“Ya, sure he can be trusted?"

Osamu nodded, Tobio may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he was serious when it came to volleyball, heck he had seen the intense gaze he gave the TV when watching a match.

Not to mention he would be a good asset to the team. Tobio had a natural gift for noticing the simplest of things on and off-court, especially when it came to the other opponents.

"Tobio-kun has a sharp eye for volleyball, he used to play setter for his middle school team, so he has experience. He will be of great help to the team, not only as a manager but also as a player off the court."

That seemed to calm down some of them, but it didn’t ease all the tension. Suna narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything. Osamu knew his friend would judge Tobio by himself when they meet, it’s not that he didn’t trust Osamu’s word it was more of getting to see it for himself.

Ginjima sigh but gave an encouraging smile and Kosaku nodded. Once again it stayed quiet between them before Ginjima snapped his attention at Osamu.

“Wait, ya said he used to play volleyball. Why does he want to be a manager if he could try out for the team?”

Osamu grimaced, he forgot to tell them about Tobio's injury. No, let's rephrase that, Osamu didn't even tell them about Tobio to begin with. Both brothers were too caught up in getting to know Tobio that they kind of ignore their friends and only mention Tobio once or twice. The only thing they knew was about the accident because of their coach and that was it.

“Tobio-kun has-

"Hey, guys, what a surprised to run into ya here!”

Osamu turned around and his eyes went wide. Making their way towards the table they were sitting on were Atsumu, Aran, and Tobio who was behind them. From the corner of his eye, Osamu saw how his friend's attention went directly to the raven-head.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

___

Tobio walked behind Aran and Atsumu as the blonde greeted Osamu and some other boys sitting at the cafe table.

He could feel three pairs of eyes on him and he tried his best not to seem intimidating. It had been a while he had been the center of attention.

Meeting Osamu’s eyes Tobio smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, Osamu returned the favor with a small smile before it got serious.

“What are ya doing here ‘Tsumu?”

Atsumu smiled at him and Tobio got closer to him, letting his eyes wander around the café, looking for a chair to sit on. His leg was starting to hurt from all the walking they did since morning and Tobio had only rested for a few minutes before continuing.

“Tobio-kun needs to rest and we are also hungry so coming to the café, killin’ two birds with one stone.”

Atsumu pointed at Tobio and the blue-eyed boy gave them a small wave as best as he could, his armpits were sore from the crutches and his right leg hurt a little, trying not to put too much pressure on it he leaned on his left foot.

The doctor said it was natural but that he still couldn't walk for long periods. Sensing his discomfort Atsumu wrapped his arm around Tobio's waist, letting the raven-head lean on him.

Osamu moved to make space for Tobio to sit, with Atsumu’s help Tobio was able to sit with no problem, Atsumu put his crutches close by him, and then sat down next to him.

Tobio mumbled his thanks as he massaged his knee softly, he could already feel the bruise he will have tomorrow.

“So Atsumu, are ya going to introduce us?”

Tobio snapped his attention to a boy with short sandy brown hair. The boy smiled at him and Tobio returned it.

“Ah right, this is Tobio-kun. Tobio-kun this is Ginjima Hitoshi,” Atsumu pointed at the boy who asked the question first. “Suna Rintaro,” he then pointed to a guy who oddly reminded him of Kunimi. Must be because of the same lazy look he always wore. “And finally this is Kosaku Yuto.”

“Nice to meet ya Tobio-kun, Osamu here was tellin’ us that ya plan on becomin’ our manager.”

Tobio nodded, so they must be part of the volleyball team. Might as well interact with them.

“Yes, I can’t play volleyball, but I can help a future team by the sidelines.”

Ginjima seemed surprised by the answer before giving him a satisfied nod. They talked for a bit and Tobio got to know more about them. Tobio honestly didn’t remember when was the last time he had felt this free.

He didn’t hang out much with his old volleyball team and they didn’t invite him to hang out much either, so this was a new experience for him. He had even forgotten why they came into the café in the first place.

Soon the boys ordered something to drink and eat, and while chattering Tobio began to come out of his shell. He didn't even notice how he spoke more than he was used to or how he showed more emotions.

He made small talk to Ginjima about animals and what pets they would rather have. He also spoke to Kosaku about what pastries tasted better and which ones they should eat next time.

Tobio sigh with a smile, this outing had been fun. He had spent half of his day with Atsumu and Aran around a few shops and became familiar with the place.

He also got to know some of the volleyball members, so it had been productive. Taking a sip of his milk Tobio felt a pair of eyes on him. Glancing around his blue eyes meet a pair of brown ones.

It was Suna.

He hadn’t spoken much to the boy, mostly because he didn't know how to start the conversation. Ginjima and Kosaku had spoken to him first so he didn't struggle with keeping the conversation with them. Osamu and Atsumu were easy to talk to and he already felt comfortable around Aran.

Putting his milk glass down Tobio opened his mouth to speak to Suna but before he could Atsumu and Osamu began to fight.

“’Tsumu ya scrub, ya ate my apple pie!”

"Well, ya ate my piece first ‘Samu so it’s only fair!”

Aran sigh and Tobio shook his head, they really had to fight in public too huh. From the corner of his eye, Tobio could see Suna pulling out his phone and holding it to where the twins were. He was sure that Suna was recording them, for what he didn't know.

“Guys calm down yer causing a ruckus.”

Aran tried to calm them down, but they ignore him, Tobio could feel the judgmental looks from the people in the café shop. Ginjima had joined Aran in trying to calm down the twins while Suna kept recording.

Kosaku just sighs and shook his head. Tobio wonders how much he had to see this fight for him to sound so disappointed but not surprised.

Tobio winced as Osamu and Atsumu got louder, taking pity on both Aran and Ginjima Tobio decided to try and help them before they get kicked out of the café. Taking a deep breath Tobio was about to speak when everything seemed to go slow motion.

Osamu had pushed Atsumu to the table causing it to shake and, in the process, it tilted making all the drinks on the table to spill. They just didn't spill on the ground.

Some of them spilled on Tobio’s lap.

___

Suna stared in shock but didn't show it. The café had gone quiet, and the twins froze, Osamu still had Atsumu's shirt in his grasp and Aran looked so done.

Ginjima stood up to find a janitor but before he could even take one step everyone sitting on the table shivered.

Turning his phone to Tobio Suna felt himself freeze, Tobio’s aura had turned deadly as he glared daggers at Osamu and Atsumu who seemed to be sweating buckets. Time seemed to stop and Suna was holding his breath, waiting.

“You have thirty seconds to go find a mop and clean this mess.”

As if they were struck by lightning the twins bolted off the table they were sitting on and ran towards one of the workers.

Suna was not the only one who felt shocked, so far, the only one who had been able to deal with Atsumu and Osamu had been Kita. Maybe having Tobio as a manager wouldn’t be a bad idea.

The first one to snap out of the shock was Ginjima who pointed at Tobio.

“H-how did ya do that?!”

Suna stopped recording and saved the video in the blackmail folder he had on Atsumu. Looking back at Tobio he saw him looking confused at the question Ginjima asked him.

“What do you mean?”

“How did ya manage to stop them from fightin’? The only one who has been able to do that has been Kita.”

Aran starts laughing as he hands the raven-head a pair of paper towels.

"Well he is Kita's cousin; trust me this is not the first time they got Tobio-kun angry."

Suna hummed, this could be interesting. So far, the boy had proven that he didn't let himself be swayed by Atsumu and that he could handle his own. Not to mention that during the time they spoke with him Tobio seemed like the kid who would push his teammates in his own way.

Tobio also has knowledge of volleyball so that was a plus. He could help them in tournaments as a manager and strategist. Maybe even keep a tight leash on Atsumu.

Suna wasn't stupid, he had seen how Atsumu looked at the blue-eyed boy. Tobio has Atsumu wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even know it. Having him as a manager was a good idea after all.

___

Before Tobio knew it the second month passed by in a flash and now he found himself in front of Inarizaki. After all the studying he had done with Kita, Aran, and the twins it had paid off.

He had spent the last month before school with the second years and got to know them better over time.

Ginjima is responsible but can be a bit of a hothead when provoked. Suna is more laid back but will put effort into things. Kosaku was mostly quiet but a great listener. They always made sure to invite him to outings and show him around Hyogo and Tobio enjoyed it.

Even if the group was a bit chaotic with Atsumu and Osamu fighting Tobio wouldn't change it for the world. In Hyogo, he had found two best friends in Atsumu and Osamu.

While he found a pair of big brothers in Aran, Kita, Ginjima, and Kosaku.

“Hey Tobio-kun, c’mon I will show ya where yer class and locker is.”

Turning around his eyes meet the brown ones of Atsumu, and he smiled. The second-year smiled back before taking Tobio's bag and escorting him into the school.

Tobio wobbled after him, he was still getting used to the crutches. His physical therapist had said that he won't be using them for long. He just needed to have them until he could walk without a limp. Still, it was a bit of a hassle considering that he had to carry his bag.

“Thank you, Atsumu-san.”

"No problem, after all, I gotta help my future manager."

Tobio nodded, after school, he will go to the gym with Kita and speak to the coach. Atsumu slowed his walked and waited for him to catch up. They made small talk and soon he found himself in his classroom. Atsumu helped him to his seat and placed his bag on the table.

“I have to go but I will see ya in the gym shortly after school. Bye Tobio-kun!”

And before Tobio could react Atsumu kissed him on the cheek and left. Tobio stood frozen for a couple of seconds before blushing. Why did Atsumu do that!? Was he messing around with him?

Taking a shaky breath Tobio tried to calm down his beating heart. Recently Atsumu has been hanging out with him more often than his friends.

Tobio didn’t pay much thought into it and shrugged it off, I mean the blonde was just being nice, right? But how would that explain Atsumu always offering to help him? Sure Tobio didn’t mind but even he was starting to question it.

Shaking his head Tobio took out his books for class and began getting ready. The teacher will walk in at any moment and he needed to pay attention.

Plus he was looking forward to meeting the rest of the volleyball team. Picking up the hairs that escaped his ponytail Tobio retied it before letting out a huff. Today will be a breeze.

___

Atsumu smiled softly as he watched Tobio tie his hair up. In a matter of two months, the boy already had him wrapped around his finger, and the worst part was that he didn't even know it.

For the past, few weeks Atsumu had used every excuse in the book just to see or be around Tobio. He couldn't help it, the boy made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

Sure Tobio didn't call much attention but Atsumu didn't care about that, he was more interested in Tobio's personality. The raven beauty didn't throw himself at him, instead, he treated him like he would to anyone else, and that was a breath of fresh air.

No one had treated him like that in a while other than Osamu and his team. Not to mention Tobio loves volleyball as much as he did.

Every time they spoke about it his blue eyes would light up with so much joy that all Atsumu wanted to do was wrap him up in a blanket and keep him safe forever.

He didn’t want to see the same empty look in his eyes, not again. He had only seen it once and that was enough to make his stomach turn into knots.

He so used to the boy being fiery when provoked and so confident when speaking about volleyball that Atsumu just couldn't bare looking at him like that. Tobio at that moment didn't look like himself, he looked like an empty shell.

That day when he told them about his middle school volleyball team Atsumu couldn't help but be angry. How can you call yourself friends when you can't even notice the pain your friend is going through?

And then to leave you all alone in the middle of the court, that was low even for him. Atsumu may be an asshole at times but even he would have talked some sense into the boy instead of abandoning him.

And that middle school senpai didn’t even help him hone his skill, Tobio said he didn’t know why but Atsumu had already put the pieces together. That so call senpai was jealous of Tobio’s natural skill.

Looking at Tobio one more time Atsumu walked to his classroom, he will make sure that Tobio doesn’t feel like that ever again if he can help it. And if he had to, he would become Tobio’s wings and fly for him.

_He came into my life and became it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is Mizukiiilight I sometimes post fan art of this story and my other story (You left like I was never a reason to stay) if you have any questions don't be afraid to reach out 🥰


	8. Volleyball tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader 🥰 I have finally finish chapter 8. It might be a bit longer than the other chapters and I had to stop myself from writing more so I cut it in half. Once again thank you all for the support I really appreciate you guys ❤️. Also thank you to my dear friend who has been helping me with this story since the beginning 🥰☺️.

Atsumu hummed a small tune as he walked towards Tobio's classroom, Suna and Osamu walking behind him. It was already lunchtime and the blonde wanted to spend it with the blue-eyed boy.

That and Kita had a meeting with the volleyball coach regarding the new first years who would be applying to the club. Not wanting to leave his cousin alone he asked the twins to keep him company, not that Atsumu needed to be asked, he will gladly spend his time with Tobio.

Suna just wanted to tag along and Osamu was there to make sure Atsumu didn’t cause any problems. Not that it matter much considering that both brothers always got in trouble no matter what.

Looking at the classroom numbers Atsumu stopped at class four. Osamu and Suna stopped next to him and peek in. There on the far right corner, you could see Tobio writing on a blue notebook.

His eyebrows pinched together in concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. Atsumu smiled at the sight, Tobio always looks cute when he was concentrating.

There were many times that he would stare at him while the boy studied or took notes. It was a surprise that the younger hadn't noticed yet.

“Close yer mouth ‘Tsumu, drool is comin’ out of it.”

Snapping out of his train of thoughts, Atsumu quickly looked away and wiped his mouth only to find that there was no drool there. Turning around to glare at Osamu, he instead, was met with Suna's phone then, a flash. Atsumu froze, they had tricked him!

“’Samu ya bastard!”

Suna started to snicker and Osamu only smirked that little shit. Before he could lunge himself at his brother the three of them heard someone clear their throat.

“What are you doing?”

Atsumu once again froze, he saw how Suna tried to contain his laughter and doing a bad job at it. He could see his shoulders shake as he looked away. Osamu smirked at him before putting on a sunny (evil) smile.

“Hey Tobio-kun, we came here to have lunch with ya.”

"Ah, it's lunchtime already?"

Moving from his spot Atsumu pushed past his brother, ignoring his cry of anger, he then pulled a chair and sat next to the raven head. Tobio gave him a small smile that made his heart beat faster.

“C’mon let’s eat, we won’t hear the end of it from Kita if we skip lunch.”

Tobio gave him a nod before taking out his lunch, Atsumu followed along as his brother and Suna sat down and pulled their lunch. They were the only students in the classroom, so it was mostly quiet except for light chatter or the little fights Osamu and Atsumu had.

“Are ya ready for volleyball club Tobio-kun?”

“Yes, I have a change of clothes in my locker and my notebooks ready. All I have to do is wait for Shinsuke to pick me up.”

Suna hummed, "Well ya won't need luck. I'm confident that ya will get the spot, after all, ya have been studyin’ like crazy and thanks to that ya got placed in an advanced class."

Osamu and Atsumu agreed. The raven-head had been spending a lot of time studying. He had dedicated his time to memorize and learn what he needed to know before the entrance exams.

When Tobio received the acceptance letter he had cried tears of joy. Atsumu had hugged him, he was also happy. Not that he doubted Tobio's ability to get in, even with his past grades in middle school Kita had made sure Tobio learned and understand everything he could.

"Suna is right, the coach will let ya try out. Just be careful it won't take long before word gets out about the manager position bein’ open again. Those girls will be there and knowin’ how they are, it will be a mess.” Said Osamu as he took a sip from his water.

"Don't worry, like I said Shinsuke will come to get me, so it won't be a problem. Plus if it got to that point, I'm pretty sure the teachers will do something about it."

Atsumu chewed his onigiri, feeling uneasy. It was true that the teacher could take control but that didn't lower the chances of Tobio getting hurt. Those girls didn't care who got in their way. Sure some are respectful but not all of them are.

"Still, be careful Tobio-kun. Some of them are nice and respectful but I can't say the same for the rest. Though I doubt they will do anythin’ with Kita nearby." Said Atsumu.

Tobio gave him a reassuring smile, one that made his face heat up. He could see Suna taking out his phone as Osamu chuckled. He would have already kicked them out of the classroom, but Tobio is here and he didn't want to get the cold shoulder.

He already experienced It last time he pissed Tobio off. Both of them gave him a knowing look and Atsumu tried to control his blush, he didn't want Tobio to notice it.

Not that he was considering that he was drinking his milk with a content look on his face.

He reminded Atsumu of a cat, a cute one at that.

The remainder of the lunch period was spent listening to Osamu telling Tobio some childhood stories of them. At some point in the conversations, Tobio opened up about his family a bit.

In how his grandfather had been his first coach and how it was thanks to him that he got into volleyball. Or about his sister, Miwa, and how there was one time she had dyed his hair a sandy blond but had done a bad job at it.

They had laughed at some of the stories and Atsumu couldn’t get enough of Tobio’s smile and laugh. Suna at some point pulled out his phone again and began showing it to Tobio, who almost spit his milk as he began laughing. Confused Atsumu took a peek and let out a mortified scream.

“Suna ya jackass! Where the hell did ya get that!?”

Osamu had already seen the picture and was holding his stomach as he wheezed. In an attempt to gain his honor, Atsumu tried to snatch Suna’s phone but the black hair boy moved out of the way. The picture that Suna had shown Tobio was when he had fallen asleep in the gym.

He had been tired, and Osamu was taking his sweet time changing clothes. By the time Osamu had returned everyone in the gym was laughing at him. It didn’t take long to figure out why, his stupid twin wrote all over his face. It didn’t help that he had drool running down his chin.

"Yer fault for fallin’ asleep. By now ya should know better Atsumu."

“That doesn’t mean ya can show that around Suna!”

Before he could continue his chase after his teammate Atsumu stopped when he saw Tobio. His eyes seemed brighter and his skin no longer looked pale, it was gaining his natural color. But more importantly, Tobio was laughing freely. Maybe he could let Suna get away from this one. Atsumu sighs, he had it bad, didn't he?

“Nevermind, keep it for all I care.” Mumbled Atsumu as he took a seat next to Tobio who was calming his breathing, letting little chuckles escape his lips once in a while.

“Simp.”

Atsumu glared at Osamu, who had a smug look on his face. Suna had taken a seat to Tobio's left, he also had a smug look. Atsumu rolled his eyes, he let them be. Taking one more look at Tobio, he allowed himself to chuckle a little bit. So what if he was just humiliated in front of Tobio? As long as it made him smile, he would let it be.

___

Tobio sighs as he puts away his math books. It was the last class of the day which means that the school’s clubs should be opening right about now. The rest of the students had left while the teacher went to a meeting, not before asking Tobio if he needed any help. That left him alone in the room as he waited for his cousin, even after Tobio told him he would be fine on his own Shinsuke had been stubborn about it until Tobio agreed.

It was mostly due to the fact that he didn’t know the building well and that he could (will) get lost and the flock of girls and boys that would be gathering around the gym.

Looking at the clock Tobio began to worry, Shinsuke was late, and knowing his cousin, the older was always on time. Maybe he got caught up on something? Before he could pull out his phone to text him the door to the classroom opens.

In came a boy with short dark hair and brown eyes. He seemed out of breath as he leaned on the door. Tobio stared at him, not knowing what to say. Should he help him?

Finally catching his breath, the boy stood straight and made eye contact with Tobio.

“Are ya Kageyama Tobio?”

Tobio nodded, how did the boy know his name?

“My name is Riseki Heisuke, I’m a classmate of yer’s, we didn’t get to introduce ourselves earlier today.”

Oh, so that's how he knew him. Tobio really needed to pay attention to his classmates, it was already bad that his sense of direction was terrible he didn't need to add 'not remembering names' into that list.

“Oh nice to meet you, can I help you with something?”

As if remembering Riseki nodded.

"Kita-san asked me to come to inform ya that Miya-san would be walkin’ you to the gym. Since I was already headin’ this way to pick up my gym bag, I offered to tell ya because his phone is in the locker room and he is talkin’ to the coach right now."

Tobio hummed in understanding, the question now was which Miya would be picking him up.

“Do you know which Miya?”

Riseki rubbed the back of his head, so he didn’t. Well, there was nothing he could do about that; he would just have to wait and see. Taking Tobio by surprise, Riseki sat next to him. Looking at him confused Tobio tilts his head to the side.

“I hope ya don’t mind me waitin’ here with ya. I could tell that Kita-san was very nervous about leavin’ ya here by yerself so I told him I will wait with ya here until Miya-san shows up.”

"No, it's ok, just not many people approach me since I've been told that I have a scary face."

Which was true, back when he was a second year in middle school his kohais would try to avoid him at all cost. Tobio didn’t understand why until Kunimi pointed it out for him. Apparently, they didn’t like how serious he became when they had volleyball practice.

Tobio replied back, saying that in a sport you can’t sugarcoat things because if you can’t handle criticism then you won’t survive in the real world.

Kunimi didn’t say anything else and walked away. It didn’t bother him much but as time went by, he started to notice how lonely it would get during the weekends. His dad and mom would be working while Miwa was with her friends.

Tobio didn't have friends with who he would hangout nor to talk like Miwa. His grandfather was no longer with them and all he had was volleyball.

Sure now he has Shinsuke, Aran, the twins, Suna, Ginjima, and Kosaku, but they were a year older than him while his cousin and Aran were two years above him.

Tobio didn't care about the age gap, not really. Still, it would be nice to talk to someone his age. So Riseki waiting here with him was a surprise.

“I don’t judge people by their looks, rather for who they are in the inside Kageyama-kun. I know it can be a bit cliché but that’s how I was raised.”

Tobio lets an amused chuckle, was it him or where the people in Hyogo a bit nicer than in Miyagi?

"It's fine, I'm the same when I meet others. By the way, you can call me Tobio, I don't really care about the whole last name thing."

“Then call me Heisuke, we are goin’ to be friends after all.”

“Friends?”

Heisuke nodded, it was the first time someone had approached him with no hesitation and asked him to be friends. He smiled at Heisuke, this was his first friend he made without his cousin’s or the twin’s help.

Maybe moving to Hyogo had been the right choice. He has been making friends and now he didn’t have to be afraid of people judging him and so far, it was going well.

They talked about anything that came to mind and Tobio felt his body relax, even now that he was away from Miyagi, he couldn't help but be on guard with everyone. His judgment in people is not always the best, many tended to be his friend but once they saw how much he loves volleyball and his true colors they would leave.

It had been the same with his two friends in middles school, once they couldn't deal with him, they left him alone. Not that Tobio blames them, he was a jerk after all.

“So are ya tryin’ out for any clubs?”

Tobio nodded, “Yes, I’m going to apply for manager for the volleyball team.”

"Oh, no wonder I saw people by the gym. Most of them are 'fans' from what the volleyball team told me. They said that there was only goin’ to be one interview so I'm guessin’ that would be ya." Said Heisuke.

“Ah, is it that obvious? But yeah, my cousin had to pull some strings but other than that I want to get the position myself, all he did was convince the coach.”

Heisuke nodded. The conversation turns to light chatter before the door opened again. Looking away from his new friend Tobio's blue eyes meet with Atsumu's brown once.

"Sorry Tobio-kun, I had to get away from a certain pest but it's all good."

Atsumu looked at Heisuke who was sitting next to him, his eyes held confusion before they lighten up with recognition.

"Ah, ya must be the first year that Kita send. Thanks for waiting with Tobio-kun, I can take it from here. The volleyball tryouts will be held soon so ya don't want to miss that."

Heisuke nodded before getting up and grabbing his gym bag.

“I will see ya in a few Tobio, bye!”

“Bye Heisuke, good luck with tryouts!”

Leaving the classroom that only left Atsumu as he walked in to help Tobio with his bag.

“Do ya know him?”

“Yeah, he is my classmate, and we are....friends.”

If Tobio had been looking at Atsumu he wouldn't have missed the warm smile the older had on. Grabbing his crutches, Tobio balanced himself before following Atsumu out of the classroom.

The walk to the gym was short considering that they needed to take shortcuts to avoid the girls and boys outside the gym.

Tobio had thought they were exaggerating about the students but one look at the entrance of the gym had him nervous. Suddenly he was grateful that Atsumu walked him to the gym, he didn’t think he would be able to pass by the mob. Luckily, they had a back entrance and didn’t have to risk being seen.

“Alright Tobio-kun, this is the locker room. Kita said that ya can use the locker next to his. I will be outside if ya need anythin’. Once you change introduce yerself to the last two members of the team.”

“Ok, thank you Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu gave him a nod before leaving. With a sigh, Tobio searched for his cousin's locker which was on the fourth one on the right. Making sure he didn't open the wrong locker Tobio began to change from his uniform to his tracksuit.

It didn't take long since he was already used to changing with his bad knee. He did get help occasionally but now that he has begun doing physical therapy, he was able to do things himself.

Putting away his uniform, Tobio tied his hair back into a bun and grabbed his notebook and a pen. Balancing himself on his crutches he gave one last sigh before he opened the door to the locker room and walked out.

He didn’t even take five full steps before he was meet with Osamu and Atsumu tackling each other to the ground. Suna was in the background recording the fight on his phone with Kosaku. Ginjima looked conflicted and Aran only sighs with a 'so done' expression. Tobio looked around and saw two more people.

One was tall with a stern expression while the other was shorter than him and had an expression that said, 'I will ignore this'. Not that Tobio blames him, he had only known the twins for two months and he could say they are a handful.

He continued to scan the area for the coach or Shinsuke but saw neither. Now that he took a full view of the gym, he saw that the only people there were the volleyball team and the few first years who were trying out. They looked worried and confused at the twins and began asking their upperclassmen if they were going to stop them.

“’Samu ya scrub, give me back my phone!”

“Give me back my game back!”

Tobio sigh, he was about to stop them when both of the twins knocked the volleyball cart down, causing all the balls to bounce and spread all over the gym's floor. A few of them stopped at Tobio's feet and the blue-eyed boy felt his eye twitch. The twins only continued to argue.

Turning around, he was about to make his way to Aran when he felt pain explode at the back of his head.

The gym went quiet and the only noise was the notebook and pencil hitting the ground along with a bouncing volleyball. Tobio let out a humorless chuckle. Facing the twins, he gave them a deadly glare.

He could see how Suna, Ginjima, and Kosaku tense and quickly move away from them. Osamu froze, a volleyball raised midair. Atsumu was the same but now both of them were white as a sheet.

He stared at them for a few minutes before the twins got on their knees and bowed.

“We are sorry Tobio-kun, we didn’t mean to hit ya!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hit ya!”

Tobio let out a tired sigh, it wasn’t even the beginning of practice.

“You have two minutes to pick every single volleyball you dropped or so help me...”

He didn’t finish his threat as the twins bolted from their position and began cleaning, both concentrating and no longer arguing.

“U-um Tobio y-ya dropped this.”

Looking away from the brothers Tobio was meet with a very amazed and scared Heisuke. He was holding his notebook and pen. Nodding his head in thanks, Tobio grabbed them and sigh, his head was starting to hurt, and he was sure a headache will be coming soon.

This was going to be a long day.

___

Akagi stared in amazement at the raven-head. So far, the only one who could cause such a reaction to all the second years had been Kita. But now he could see why the second years wanted him as a manager, the boy could hold his own.

Looking at the twins, both were cleaning the mess they made without complaining. And the second years stood tense as one of the first years spoke with the blue-eyed boy.

“Aran, ya said that he is Kita’s cousin, right?” asks Akagi.

Aran nods, “Yeah, bet ya are surprised. Tobio-kun has those two wrapped around his finger, not to mention he has the same deadly aura Shinsuke has."

Akagi agreed, even if the boy was only a first-year, he already showed potential as their future manager. He didn't run to Atsumu or Osamu instantly, instead, he took a look at his surroundings. That was a good sign, the second good sign was that he came prepared with a notebook and pen to take notes. This boy was serious about the position.

“I can see the resemblance, and it’s a plus that he can keep the twins in check.”

Omimi nodded, the other third year was also taken back at how the twins obeyed the younger’s command. Smiling Akagi moved from his spot and towards the first year.

“Hi, my name is Akagi Michinari. I’m the libero of the team, nice to meet ya.”

Tobio and the other first-year stopped talking and turn to look at him, well Akagi had to look up since the blue-eyed boy was a bit taller than him. Tobio gave him a bow before answering back.

“Hello, my name is Kageyama Tobio, I’m Shinsuke’s cousin. Nice to meet you too.”

Akagi smiled softly, the boy may look intimidating but up close he looked soft, especially with his hair up in a bun. From the corner of his eye, he could see the twins glancing at them. They didn't say anything and continued to pick up the volleyballs off the floor.

"I heard that ya will be tryin’ out for the manager position, I just wanted to wish ya luck, though I guess ya won't need it. Ya already know how to keep in check the second years."

Akagi pointed at the other three second years who were a little tense, Tobio only gave a small chuckle.

Omimi stepped behind him and also introduced himself as well to the other first years. It didn't take long for everyone to settle and for Kita and the coach to arrive.

Akagi stared at Tobio who was next to the coach. The boy was writing on his notebook as the coach spoke with him, once in a while he would glance at the first years who were trying out and jotted information down. The third-year smiled; this year was going to be interesting.

_And suddenly, you know...It’s time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions you can contact me on my Tumblr and twitter.  
> Tumblr: Mizukiiilight  
> Twitter: lilmeowmeow_1


	9. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!  
> I will be honest, i have been so excited to write this chapter and post it. From this chapter onwards is where the real fun begins, and as some of you may know, i love to think outside the box so expect the unexpected my dear readers 😉

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

_Have you gone blind?_

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty_

_Count your blessings, not your flaws_

_-King by Lauren Aquilina_

Tobio scribbled in his notebook as the coach commented on the players, he would make small talk and Tobio would try his best to respond. So far, he was doing well, he kept a sharp eye on the three first years who show potential and at the rest of the team.

Suna and Omimi are great middle blockers and to say Tobio was left shocked after seeing Suna's spike would be an understatement. The way he was able to completely avoid the blockers was amazing, it was like a puppeteer controlling his puppets the way he wanted.

The more he watched Suna's counter-cross shot the more he began to understand how it worked. The second-year would use his upper body when spiking the ball, that would explain why his spikes still held force into them. But what was amazing was the fact that he could control the blockers from the other team.

The way he would trick them with his body but then do a completely different move than what he intended. Suna could trick them. Tobio wrote that down in his notebook, even if the team already knew this, Tobio still wrote it down, he wanted to know how Inarizaki works as a team.

Omimi is an excellent middle blocker, Tobio had noticed earlier that the third year could do a jump serve as well as a spike serve. Omimi was tall, taller than most of them, he used his height as a weapon and could read the spikers well. Tobio turned his gaze to the other players.

Aran had powerful spikes, then again that was to be expected from one of the top five aces. But Tobio noticed that when he got frustrated, he would spike with more force, sometimes causing the ball to be out. Tobio wrote a mental note, ‘Aran could get frustrated at times, especially when he is targeted by the other team’. Other than that the older is in top form, he was reliable as the ace and could get his team out of sticky situations.

Ginjima shows passion for the sport but sometimes he could get a little bit ambitious, not that it was a bad thing. But it could sometimes cause him to be a bit frustrated, and it showed when Atsumu send him a ball and it got shut down. Tobio chewed his lower lip, Ginjima could have returned it, it was clear the ball was going to be stuffed.

Kosaku was calm and collected on the court but when he did a jump float serve and it got cut Tobio could see his frustration. Kosaku, Tobio later learned, is a pinch server and a good one at that. His skill still needed a bit of work but the older was still talented, nonetheless.

Heisuke has skill but as Tobio continued to watch him he could see the hesitation in his moves. Almost as if he was afraid he would mess up, Tobio frowned. His friend is skilled, but the hesitation was holding him back from showing his potential. He would have to talk to him about it after tryouts were over.

Sitting down on the chair next to him, Tobio continued watching the boys. Akagi was good at digging up spikes and serves that seemed difficult to get, it helped that he also has great reflexes and good intuition. He never rushed to early to get the ball and he encourage his teammates when they missed a spike or when the other team scored a point, he played a big role in motivation. Maybe Tobio could learn from him, Akagi seemed like the type of person who had no trouble communicating with people.

Shinsuke has good judgment and he never falls under pressure, that was something he always had even when they were younger. His cousin was also a natural-born leader, whenever the situation called he would fill in that role with no hesitation.

No one object when he did because even if he was bold and blunt like Tobio, Shinsuke would never lie. If he told you that they could win people will believe him no matter what. It was something Tobio has always admired, that's why when Shinsuke complimented you, you would never second guess it because you know he is being honest with you.

Shinsuke is a reliable player on and off-court, Tobio had seen it a bunch of times over and over again when they played volleyball with their family. Even if Shinsuke never played in middle school many of the players relied on him for strategy and would look up to him.

Tobio was the same when he needed reassurance. Tobio grin, Inarizaki is lucky to have someone like Shinsuke in their team.

Tobio observed Osamu, the boy was well rounded in spiking, receiving, and setting. Tobio also took note of how he would set complicated setts to his teammates even if he wasn't the official setter, just by looking at him it was obvious that he had played as setter before.

No one who hadn't played that position would know how to trick the opposite team as easily as Osamu. Tobio recalls a conversation he had with the twins a while back, they had mentioned that Osamu played as setter back in middle school while Atsumu was a spiker. That would explain why he was good at setting.

Focusing his attention on the last person, Tobio felt his breath leave his lungs. Suddenly, he remembers the feeling of falling in love with volleyball, as to why he choose the position as the setter. Atsumu looked majestic as he set to his teammates. Tobio could see the care and trust he would put into every set, even if the sets were complicated he would help his teammate get the ball over.

Warmness filled his very core, an unknown emotion swirled in his chest as he watched Atsumu do a jump serve then a spike serve. It felt like time stopped as he stared at the older setter, this was different from the first time he watched Oikawa serve.

Tobio held admiration for both setters but what he felt was different with Atsumu. With Oikawa, he had felt admiration but that was is, he respected the other as a fellow player and rival.

But with Atsumu, it was like the boy was dancing as he set, he would do what he could to help his teammates and even if he got tired quickly Atsumu still made sure to send them the best sets.

Looking at him Tobio could feel his passion for volleyball coming out and he longed to hold a ball between his hands. He could feel the determination he brought out of his teammates. Like Oikawa, he brought the best out of them but at the same time he pushed them to their limit, he made sure that none of them would hesitate.

Even if Atsumu was similar to Oikawa he was also completely different. Atsumu wasn’t afraid to show off his skill in where Oikawa would be humble about it. Atsumu didn’t care what people thought of him, he was confident in his skill as a setter and he didn’t bluff about it. Miya Atsumu was the kind of setter you would want to play with but at the same time play against.

“Beautiful ain’t it?”

Looking up from Atsumu, Tobio turns his gaze to the coach, Kurotsu Norimune. The man was in his early forties and from the looks of it he has been the coach for a while. Shinsuke had mentioned that he had been in the school when he had entered junior high and high school. Tobio agreed with him, watching Atsumu set is indeed beautiful.

“Yes, I have seen amazing setters before and I even played with one but Atsumu-san, he is different from them.”

Coach Kurotsu nodded, "He is, ever since I starting scouting for future players for Inarizaki I would notice how he would stay late and practice. He may be a bit demanding, but the team trusts him."

And Tobio did notice, there were times he would get after his teammates for missing a set, but they didn't seem face by it. It almost reminded him of his past self, the only difference was that Atsumu didn't yell at his teammates' and his teammates didn't abandon him. One look into his brown eyes and Tobio could see that the boy hasn’t experience abandonment. Tobio hopes it keeps being that way.

“So, what do ya think about the team so far? I have been seein’ ya take notes since the beginnin’ of tryouts, not like it’s a bad thin’ I just want to hear yer thought.”

Humming Tobio flips the pages in his notebook. He had made a section for everyone and made sure to keep tabs on everything he learned about them. "They are good players; they have their own moves and technics on the court that are amazing like Suna-san's counter-cross shot. I have no doubt that they can get even farther with their potential."

Coach Kurotsu hummed in acknowledgment, they continued to talk about the boys' strengths and weaknesses and how they could better them. Tobio gave him his opinion on the three first years and how they show potential, they were diamonds in the rough, but they could help them sharpen their skills. Timepass and before Tobio knew it, it was already time to go. As he got up from his chair he was stopped by Shinsuke.

"Wait here for a bit, the coach wants to talk to the team, he also wants to talk to ya."

Tobio nodded, “Alright. Do you need help cleaning up?”

Shinsuke shook his head and grin at him, Tobio grin back and sat down on his chair. As the boys clean Tobio found his eyes wandering back to Atsumu as he laughed with Ginjima and Suna.

The feeling from earlier hadn't vanished and it made him question himself if he was sick. He didn't feel hot nor dizzy. He had been doing fine this morning and afternoon so that couldn't be it. So why did he feel so fuzzy today?

If he had been paying attention he would have noticed a pair of gray eyes looking at him and Atsumu.

___

Shinsuke made sure that the volleyballs were put in the right place before closing the storage room. Today had been productive but he felt guilty for not spending his time with Tobio. He had wanted to show him around the school so he could grow familiar with the surroundings but alas that didn't happen.

He had a meeting with the coach during lunch to discuss the first years who were trying out and how they could prevent the twin's fangirls from bombing the tryouts.

He knew that the moment word got out about the manager position being reopened a bunch of them would show up, still didn't mean it was ok for them to disrupt their training. He had also wanted to accompany his cousin after school, but it also had to cancel.

The coach wanted to talk to him about Tobio's audition and how they should evaluate it. Shinsuke knew his cousin wanted to get the spot by himself so he told the coach to look into Tobio's observant side.

For the rest of the tryouts Tobio had been taking notes on every player and discussing with the coach about it, there was no doubt he will get the spot. Everyone already seemed to like him and the second years already knew no to push his buttons.

Walking up to the circle forming around the coach, Shinsuke stood next to Tobio who had put away his notebook and was now standing with his crutches.

He squinted his eyes and saw something red behind coach Kurotsu. From the corner of his eye, he could see Suna's eyes light up with understanding. Tobio had passed the test.

Suppressing a smile Shinsuke took a glace at his cousin who looked a little nervous.

"Alright boys, ya all did a great job today. I wanted to make an announcement before ya all left for the night. The first announcement is that tomorrow the roster for the volleyball team will be posted at the gym's and cafeteria's door," Coach Kurotsu smiled at them and proceeded to show a red Inarizaki jacket he had hiding behind his back.

He could hear how Tobio’s breath hitch and Shinsuke let a little grin show. Atsumu and Osamu both seemed to hold their breaths as the rest of the team looked at the coach. “The second announcement is that starting today ya will be having a manager. Kageyama please step up.”

Tobio took shaky steps and Shinsuke helped him make his way to the coach, he no longer could suppress a smile as coach Kurotsu handed his baby cousin the jacket. The gym exploded with loud yells of congratulations as the twins ran up to Tobio and hugged the living daylights out of him (Tobio had to hand his crutches to the coach so he could properly hug them). The second years were cheering while the third years clap their hands. Shinsuke only smiled and ruffled his cousin’s hair as the raven-head gave them a wobbly grin, his blue eyes shined with unshed tears.

But Shinsuke knew that the tears were of happiness.

“I told ya Tobio-kun, I knew you would get the spot!”

"Yeah, ya prepared like crazy for it, and look, all yer hard work paid off!."

“Congratulations Tobio-kun, ya are now part of the team.”

His honey-brown eyes meet the ocean blue of his cousin's and he gave him a bright smile. Tobio giggled and opened his arms for a group hug as best as he could with Atsumu helping him stand with an arm around his waist. Shinsuke felt warm as his team all hugged each other. Looking at Aran he could see his friend already looking at him, both thought the same thing.

Everything will be alright.

___

Everything had been going well for Tobio, for the next few days, he helped the team with practice whether it be by handing out water bottles, passing towels, giving pointers, or tossing the ball for Atsumu to set. His first job as a manager was to order the jerseys for the team and he couldn't hold his excitement.

Shinsuke will finally be able to get his first volleyball uniform. He had spoken with the coach a few days ago about who they should put as captain and Tobio had suggested his cousin. Not because he felt pity but because he knew his cousin was the right person for the job.

Shinsuke is a rational person who doesn't give under pressure, sure he may not be able to play on the court much, but his influence will get to the second and first years who tended to get riled up easily. Coach Kurotsu had agreed with him on the matter and the order for the jerseys had been turned in, they won’t be arriving for a few days.

He had been so caught up with helping his team and spending time with them and nana and Shinsuke that his family's funeral never crossed his mind, not until it was the day of the said funeral.

Reality came crashing down to him and once again he fell into his shell, even when he desperately tries not to, he couldn't help it. It was a way to cope with the pain, even after two months their death still hurts him.

Shinsuke and his nana had said it was completely normal to feel like that but that if he ever needed to talk they were there for him. Tobio wanted to speak about it, he really did but every time he tried his mouth would go dry and he couldn’t find the words he wanted to say.

Sure he opened up to the twins about his past a little, but it was completely different to open up about his family’s death.

Tobio is wearing the same suit again, there are lily scents staining his fingers, the vague wisps of smoke emerge from the incense. Their photographs are so bright. They won’t be able to smile like that again. They won’t be able to hug him or watch his games.

The coffins are respectfully closed; his mother’s death had not been very...pretty, and it didn’t feel right to have the others without her. And maybe it is just him being selfish-because seeing them lying there dead will make it all true.

It would be real.

And maybe he doesn’t want to see them like that, unable to move or react, because that would tarnish his memories-

Maybe he wants to try and keep those times alive: times of Miwa chattering as she is cutting his hair, dad bringing home curry before helping him with homework, and mom rubbing creams on his bruises from volleyball as she tells him fairytales.

His fingers feel cold. He makes no effort to move.

They are right there...

But he misses them.

He remembers the time Miwa had dyed the bottom of her hair bright pink

He remembers his dad doing all those magic card tricks.

He remembers his mom giving him goldfish from winning a festival game.

He remembers Kazuyo, with large weathered but well cared for hands, as they played volleyball together in the gym.

He remembers two boys, with their backs turned: the hollow thud of a volleyball against the floor.

He wonders.

‘Why me?’

He finally lets his tears run down his cheeks as he repeats the same question as a mantra. He feels his mind closing up again, like the time at the hospital and before he left Miyagi.

Then his hand no longer felt cold. Looking down he finds that both his hands are being held. Shinsuke is holding his right hand while looking at the pictures of their family. Aran is by his cousin’s side giving him comfort.

His left hand was being held by Atsumu as the older rubbed tiny circles in the back of his hand. Tobio squeezed Atsumu's hand and his blue eyes meet the warm brown ones of the older.

In his eyes, he could see the understanding and warmness of the setter. Tobio's dark thoughts left his mind and he no longer felt like he was suffocating. He still felt the sadness, but it was a bit more bearable than before.

Looking behind him he saw his whole team; they had come with them. At that moment Tobio felt warm again. His team, Nana, and Shinsuke were all here today, they were here as a family. Letting a shaky breath out Tobio turns his gaze back to his family's caskets Tobio let himself grieve.

___

Atsumu held Tobio’s hand as the blue-eyed boy turns his gaze back to his family’s pictures. He had seen how his eyes had dulled back like when they first meet. He didn’t want the boy to shut himself out again, he understood that it was his way to cope but it didn’t mean it was healthy. Alas there was not much Atsumu could do, all he could do was stay by his side and let him know he was there for him.

Osamu and the rest of the team were behind them as Kita, Tobio, and their grandmother said their final goodbyes. The team had decided to accompany them back to their house and stay with them for a while. Atsumu company Tobio to his room while the others stayed in the living room.

Kita and Aran were in the garden and their grandmother was in the kitchen preparing tea for them. While looking at the blue-eyed boy, Atsumu began to recall his middle school life, now that he thought about it Tobio and he were not all that different.

Back in middle school his teammates didn't like him, and he never really cared if they did, all that matter was if they could spike the ball or not. Osamu had pointed it out a lot of times and he never paid mind to it. It did get lonely at times though, he saw how they would all gather around and talk about their weekends or their hobbies.

Never had Atsumu been invited to their group and Atsumu never made an effort to be invited, if they wanted to be friends with him then they had to take the whole deal.

Tobio was the same from what he could recall the boy telling them. The only difference between them was that Atsumu had Osamu, his twin would always make sure to have company whether it be by fighting each other to competing against each other. He knew his twin had a weird way of caring, but it was the thought that counted.

Maybe that was why he felt so attached to Tobio because they were alike yet so different. Atsumu had found his place in Inarizaki and he will make sure Tobio also finds a place with them, a team is a family, that was something he had learned on his first day in high school.

Now as a senpai he will guide Tobio as he should have been guided back in middle school.

“Did ya know that back in middle school my team didn’t really like me?”

Tobio turns his gaze at Atsumu, confusion was writing clear as day in his eyes. Atsumu gave him a small grin, Tobio's eyes always show what he really felt, something Atsumu likes about him.

“They didn’t?” the way Tobio tilted his head to the side made something in Atsumu’s chest swell with an unknown emotion. He suddenly had the urge to run his hands through the boy’s long, dark hair.

"Yep, I always got on their nerves when I commented on how they suck in spikin’ my sets. They didn't like it but they also never spoke up against it. Still, that didn't stop them from speakin’ about it behind my back." He remembers how Osamu told him during one of their training camps how the other team members were speaking behind his back. Atsumu didn't care about it, if they had time to speak about him then they had time to get better in volleyball.

"'Samu would tell me about it durin’ dinner or trainin’ camp. It didn't bother me, but it did get lonely at times. It reminded me of what ya told ‘Samu and I days back. And it got me thinkin’ about all the times I had ‘Samu keeping me company.” Glancing at Tobio he could see understanding swimming in his ocean blue eyes.

"My point is that ya may have been alone back then but that is in the past. This is the present and in the present, ya are no longer alone, you have us now. A team is a family, and you are part of the family Tobio, ya don't have to be afraid to lean on us." Taking a hold of his hands Atsumu took note of how soft they were.

“Ya don’t have to tell us everythin’ right now, take yer time but please don’t shut out yerself. Everyone wants to help ya and Kita. If ya ever need a shoulder to cry, well ya have a lot of us.”

Atsumu grunted as Tobio hugged him, the force of the hug made them both fall on the bed. Tobio on his chest while Atsumu brought him closer by his waist.

He felt how the younger’s body shook as tiny whimpers escaped his lips, he felt a wet patch on his chest but didn’t care. Atsumu let the younger cry as he rubbed circles on his back, Tobio needed to let all of his grieve out, and Atsumu would be there to catch him.

They stayed quiet and the only noise in the small room where Tobio's sniffles and small whimpers as he clutches onto Atsumu's black blazer. It would get wrinkle, but he didn’t care, it was something he could fix later.

___

Shinsuke let his tears out the moment Aran and he got to the garden in his house. He felt Aran's arms wrap around his waist as he pulled him towards him. The hug was warm, and it only encourages his tears to come out faster.

He felt how Aran rubbed tiny circles in his back as he continued to cry. Clutching his friend's black blazer Shinsuke finally let his grieve out, he had wanted to cry at the funeral, but he had to be strong for Tobio.

Now that he was out of his sight he let it all out.

He didn't even notice when Aran sat both of them down on the stairs, his cries soon turn into sniffles and he leaned even more into Aran's warmness. He was grateful for his team, they had accompanied them to the funeral and stayed with them to the very end.

The moment they got home Atsumu accompany Tobio to his room while the others stayed in the living room. Shinsuke wanted to get fresh air and Aran went with him.

They stayed quiet as Aran ran his fingers through his hair while he looked up at the sunset. They had finally said their goodbyes to his uncle, aunt, and Miwa. This was the final time they would see them; the next time would be when they visit their graves in Miyagi.

Even if they had the funeral in Hyogo his grandmother had deiced to bury them in Miyagi. He understood why Miyagi was their home, it was where they lived for most of their lives and it was the place where Kazuyo had also been buried.

It felt wrong to separate them.

"I may not know how ya and Tobio-kun feel but just know that all of us are here for the two of ya. So don't be afraid to rely on us."

Shinsuke buried his head on the crook of Aran's neck, he felt himself relax at his friend's cinnamon scent. Aran's scent has always calmed him down when he felt overwhelmed.

“Thank you.”

He knew that the two words carried a lot of meaning to them. Aran hugged him tighter and Shinsuke let him, right now he wanted to be held, he wanted to feel protected for a moment. He wanted to forget the cruel real world. Tobio must feel the same, and Shinsuke knew he had to be with him but for now, he would trust Atsumu to comfort his baby cousin.

_Life isn’t fair_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to thank all of the people who have been supporting me and to my dear friend who keeps giving me motivation and inspiration on this book, you have no idea how much I appreciate the help❤️🥰


	10. Uniform orders and surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of fluff since I feel like Tobio needs a break from all the angst. Tho I do admit this chapter really made me happy. 🥰

"Thank you for taking care of the order sensei." Said Tobio as he bowed to the teacher.

He had been running late to practice today because he had a doctor's appointment after school only to remember that he also had to pick up the boys' jerseys. Thankfully, the appointment had been quick.

The doctor only wanted to tell him that he would be able to walk without his crutches, all he had to do was not put to much pressure on his knee and he would be good.

"No problem at all Kageyama-kun, just take care and don't push yerself too much." Nodding Tobio gave him one last thanks before making his way towards the gym. Today the coach didn't have much planned, so Tobio was sure the team would be having free practice.

Maybe he could show new attacks they could use. Most of them were from his dad's notes but they were helpful.

Walking the rest of the way Tobio slowed down his pace as he grew closer to the gym. Fully stopping he opened the door and was met with the sound of shoes squeaking and volleyballs hitting the ground.

Atsumu and Osamu were practicing serves as Akagi and Ginjima received them. Omimi and Aran were stretching while the rest of the team was scattered around the gym. They all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Tobio.

“Tobio-kun, I thought ya had an appointment today?” asks Atsumu as he made his way towards Tobio. The raven head gave him a small grin, “Yeah, thankfully it ended early and I had time left so I thought about picking out the jerseys.” He lifted the box to show the team.

Sounds of understanding went throughout the gym while Tobio walked towards the coach, he had to try and hide his giggles. They hadn't noticed him walking without the crutches yet and he wanted to see their reaction when they did notice.

Standing next to the coach Tobio opened the box once it was settled down on the bench. Coach Kurotsu gave him a questioning look before realization hit him.

Giving him a small smile the coach only shook his head and ruffled his hair. Tobio giggled and handed him half of the uniforms while the other half he gave to coach Tarou. Making sure that the uniforms were all out of the box Tobio clapped his hands to call the attention of his team.

“Alright, everyone gather around!”

Everyone took a seat in front of them and Tobio walked in front of them as he made a headcount to make sure everyone was there. Not even reaching the number six did his team noticed the lack of crutches.

“Wait Tobio-kun ya don’t have yer crutches!”

“Yeah, where are yer crutches!”

"Hey, Tobio-kun can finally walk on his own!"

Tobio tried to contain his laughter but it didn’t work, it soon burst out and he covered his mouth even though it did nothing to help.

He was so busy laughing at his team's reaction that he didn't notice how Suna took a picture of him and saved it on his 'favorite moments' folder. Calming down, the blue-eyed boy took a deep breath and gave them a bright smile.

"Yes, thank you for noticing. I no longer need the crutches, but I can't run nor push my knee too much."

Shinsuke nodded at what he said, he hadn't been able to accompany Tobio to the doctors, but his grandmother did it, so he didn't have to worry. Soon the gym calmed down and Tobio stood next to the coaches as he pulled out his clipboard to check and make sure they handed the right jersey to the right person.

Checking one more time to see that everyone was there Tobio began distributing the jerseys.

“Number one, Kita Shinsuke.”

Tobio saw the surprise on his cousin’s face even if others couldn’t. Shinsuke kept a blank face as Tobio handed him his jersey. Giving him a small grin, Tobio could already see the emotions running through his brown eyes as he sat down.

It was no surprise when Shinsuke began to cry as he hugged the uniform to his chest, Tobio may not know how he feels but he did know that Shinsuke was feeling happiness. Even if he shed tears, it was clear the boy was feeling proud of himself.

Letting his cousin have his moment Tobio called out the next person.

“Number two, Omimi Ren.”

This went for the rest of them and soon everyone had their jersey. Tobio let out a sigh of relief and picked up the box to throw away when his cousin stopped him. "Tobio we want to give ya something too." Even if Shinsuke's voice came out a little rough because of the crying he manages to make it sound confident. Tobio tilted his head, causing some of his hair strands to cover a little bit of his eye.

Nodding Tobio fixed his bun before following his cousin to where the team was once again gathered, everyone looked a little nervous but excited. This made Tobio even more curious, why were they nervous, did they want to ask him something?

But what his team presented him with was not something Tobio thought he would be able to get back in his high school volleyball career.

There, in front of him, holding a black Inarizaki jersey with the number nine was Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, and Shinsuke. They had big smiles as they handed him the jersey and Tobio had no idea what to say.

Gently he grabbed it and like his cousin he held it close to his chest, even if the gesture was not big it meant a lot to him.

"Tobio-kun yer crying!" he could hear Atsumu's worried voice as the boy got closer to him. Tobio couldn't form any words so he did the only thing he could do; he hugged him.

He could feel the setter tense before returning the hug with one of his own. Soon he felt a familiar pair of arms around him as Shinsuke also hugged him. Then the rest of the team did the same.

Honestly, Tobio was grateful for having a team like them. For the first time, he felt like he was not an outcast. Pulling away from the group hug, Tobio wiped his tears and let out a small chuckle. Honestly, his team was full of surprises.

“Thank you guys, it means a lot to me.”

"We are glad ya like it, the whole team thought about it and decided that ya also deserve a jersey since ya are part of the team." Said Shinsuke while rubbing his back. Tobio felt warm at the thought and dedication of his teammates. He is lucky to be part of this team.

"Well I love it; I will wear it when you guys wear yours so I can cheer you from the sidelines." Holding his jersey up Tobio gave them a soft smile.

"Alright let's get back to practice, we need to prepare before golden week is over."

With mumbles of agreement the team went back to practice and this time they all shared the same soft smile as they look at their younger teammate. Tobio was still holding the jersey close to his chest with a small grin.

___

Atsumu wanted to take a picture of Tobio's cute grin as he held his jersey close, he also wanted to hug him again and tell him that everything would be alright. The team had come up with the idea a few days ago after the funeral.

They had wanted to lift his spirit and thought that the best way to do it would be by also giving him a jersey. Even if Tobio couldn't play on the court he was still part of the team because he was more than a manager. These past few weeks Tobio had helped better their strategy and improvise their teamwork.

He was harsh when it needed to be, but he was also gentle and gave them pointers. Atsumu was glad that Tobio seemed to get out of his shell, he liked seeing the younger's smiling face it was better than the frown he used to wear.

Picking up a stray volleyball his brown eyes followed Tobio while the boy took the empty water bottles and the dirty towels. If he could spend every minute with Tobio he would.

The boy was something else. When they first meet, Atsumu just assumed the boy was a people pleaser and would do whatever they told him to but, as he spends more time with him, he realized that Tobio is not like that.

He is considerate but, he could also stand his ground when the time call. He never allowed anyone to walk all over him and, It is something Atsumu admired of him.

Looking away from the boy Atsumu began helping his teammates clean the gym. Atsumu wonders what would have happened if they had met earlier but with different circumstances.

He would have probably still teased the boy and maybe mentor him. He would never say it out loud, but he is jealous of Tobio's old senpais. They don't know how lucky they were to have him on his team.

Sure Tobio may have been a tyrant king in middle school, Atsumu had seen some of his game recordings. But he could see how much trust he put in every set he sends his teammates.

From his first year to his third year, Atsumu could see the potential Tobio had, if only he had a proper guide to teach him he would have nurtured that natural talent. Atsumu wonders how it would feel to play with Tobio on the court, to have someone match to your skill level, to be a challenge, and at the same time someone who would push you to do better.

Taking another glance at the boy, Tobio was talking to Riseki. Atsumu felt his chest warm up at the sight. The blue-eyed boy had finally shed his shy and unsure nature and it showed with how confident he spoke to others.

The few time he hanged out with Tobio the boy would joke around with them and even be a bit sarcastic. Atsumu knew that his attachment to Tobio was more than protectiveness.

He wasn't stupid, this was not the first time he had a crush on someone. The only difference was that his small crush was growing the more time he spends with Tobio.

He likes the way Tobio would scrunch up his nose when he tasted something sour or when he showed his dislike towards something. He liked the way his long hair was in a bun and how his bangs would adorn his face.

He likes how his blue ocean eyes would shine when the sun hit them just right or when they light up when he was happy. He liked how Tobio was honest and blunt with what he wanted. He liked how Tobio looked at him with admiration when he did a set or when he played in general.

He liked having Tobio's attention. But what he likes about Tobio is when he would give him a grin or a smile when he did a complicated set. He loves how Tobio would cheer the team up when they were down. In total, he loves everything about Tobio.

Miya Atsumu is falling hard and fast for Kageyama Tobio.

___

Osamu shook his head as he looked at his brother. He could see the adoration in his eyes each time he looked at Tobio. Atsumu is an idiot for falling for someone so fast, but it's not like he could blame him. What's not to like about Tobio? Osamu had no romantic feelings towards the younger.

It was more out of protectiveness. He didn't want to see Tobio having a hurt and so unsure look in his eyes. During the first week of Tobio being a manager, he could see how he wanted to speak to the team. He looked like he was walking on eggshells.

At first, Osamu thought his brother felt the same way. That would explain why he is so attached to Tobio, but the more Osamu observes them, the more he understood. Atsumu had been interested in him since the beginning when they first meet, but this was different.

His brother is not the kind of person to easily fall for someone. Sure he had his share of relationships, and most of them, Atsumu never confessed it was the other person who took the first step. With Tobio, however, it was going to be different.

Picking up a ball from the ground, Osamu took another glace and caught Tobio sneaking some glances at Atsumu. Letting a huff of air Osamu grin a little if Atsumu was going to pursue Tobio, then he had a lot of work to do.

That and he would have to get Kita's blessing. From what he had seen the first time they meet, Kita is very protective of his family, especially Tobio.

Osamu just hoped that his brother would give Tobio time to heal before making a move even if Tobio shared the same feeling he clearly is not ready to enter a relationship, not yet anyway.

Looking at both of them one more time, Osamu allowed himself to smile a little both idiots are clearly crushing on each other if the lingering stares were not something to say.

Now that he thinks about it, Miya Tobio does have a nice ring to it.

_I knew I did from that first moment we met. It was...not love at first sight exactly, but familiarity. Like: oh, hello, it’s you. It’s going to be you._

_-Mhairi McFarlane_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on i will be adding not only Tobio's point of view in Hyogo but also from his old teammates in Miyagi. For the people who are curious, i won't add Karasuno, well not as much. Since Tobio never really meet them they won't be a big character in his life. The people I am focusing on are Inarizaki and his old teammates. I just wanted to clear that. anyways thank you for all the comments I really do appreciate all of my readers and it makes me happy how many of you enjoy my story 🥰❤️


	11. Kageyama Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but I really wanted to write it so here it is. Like I mentioned last chapter i will be including Seijoh's P.O.V from now on. It may not be often but keep in mind that their point of view are also going to be important considering that they new more about his home and personal life. Anyways happy reading 🥰

Staring at the papers in his hand Oikawa frowns. It had already been a whole month since school started and he still couldn't find the team Tobio choose.

During the first two weeks of school, Oikawa had spent it searching every volleyball team in Miyagi but still no sight of Tobio. There was the option that Tobio dropped out of the sport, but it was quickly shut down. Tobio, just like him would never give up volleyball.

Still, that didn’t calm him down. Oikawa will never admit it out loud not even to himself, but he is worried.

After watching Tobio’s last middle school game, there was a high chance that he did quit for good and that didn’t settle right with him. Maybe Tobio went to a school, not in Miyagi?

That is the only explanation for it. Oikawa can't go searching for other schools, not unless he wants to make himself suspicious. Plus him moving from Miyagi is better than having him quit volleyball.

Oikawa let out a sigh and put away the volleyball roster, the Interhigh Preliminaries would come in a blink of an eye and he needs to shape the team before that.

Hopefully, by then he would see if Tobio quit or not.

___

When Iwaizumi didn't see Kageyama with Kunimi and Kindaichi he was confused. He thought that Kageyama would have applied for Seijoh. Still, even if Kageyama didn't apply in Seijoh he could have applied for another school, meaning they could compete with each other.

That was his first thought until Oikawa told him he couldn’t find Kageyama in any of the Miyagi team’s rosters. Iwaizumi had suggested that maybe he wasn’t in the starting line, but Oikawa quickly brushed it away.

_That brat could get the starting position with how talented he is Iwa-chan!_

He will admit, Oikawa does have a point. Kageyama could have gotten a starting position easily, even if the other setter was talented they would at least have him as a pinch server.

Honestly, Iwaizumi didn’t put much thought into it. If Kageyama made it into the starting lineup was not their problem. That is until Oikawa asked Kunimi and Kindaichi if they knew where Kageyama was.

Both replied with a no. Kindaichi didn't even try to hide his anger, saying that he didn't care where Kageyama went and that it was none of his business. Kunimi only shook his head and replied that they had lost contact.

They had left it at that but then Kunimi mentions that Kageyama had changed during his second year in middle school. He became more aggressive, yelled at them for messing up, and became more demanding.

Kunimi had told them that the Kageyama from before was gone and had been replaced by a tyrant king.

Walking out of the locker room Iwaizumi sigh, his gut kept telling him to search deeper into what cause Kageyama to change and what had caused him to disappear. And he wanted to, but the problem was that even if he searched, where could he even begin?

___

Kindaichi in all honesty was worried about Kageyama. Even if he didn't want to, the blue-eyed boy had been the youngest in their friend group so he couldn't help but be protective of him.

Clenching the volleyball in his hands, Kindaichi frowned. He knows Oikawa had been searching the team Kageyama had chosen but had come up empty-handed.

At first, he thought that Kageyama had quit but that was impossible, that boy lived for volleyball.

Without telling his senpais and Kunimi, Kindaichi began searching for the raven-head on his own. He would try to ask around the different teams in Miyagi if they had seen Kageyama and all of them said the same answer, no.

He was going to put his search to rest when finally one school gave him some sort of answer. One afternoon, after practice he had been looking around Karasuno waiting for the volleyball team to get out.

After waiting for a while only three of them were walking out the school grounds before Kindaichi stopped them.

“I’m sorry to intrude but have you seen Kageyama Tobio? He has black hair and blue eyes, about 5’11.”

They gave him a confused look and Kindaichi was about to apologize and leave when one of them gasped and snapped his fingers.

“Oh, yeah we did see him! Right Tsukki, Hinata?”

A blond with glasses nodded along with the short ginger.

“Yeah, I remember! I hope he is doing ok. After what happened to him and his family, it’s gotta be hard for him.”

Did something happen to him?

"Ah sorry, my name is Hinata Shoyo and this is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." Hinata pointed at the blond one (Tsukishima) and the boy with freckles (Yamaguchi).

“I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou.”

Tsukishima glares at him, and for some reason it makes him feel like he is judging him. Looking away from him Kindaichi turns his attention to Hinata.

“What do you mean if he is ‘ok’?” something didn't seem right here. Now it's Hinata's turn to be confused.

“The car crash...I mean it was all over the news for about a day but I’m pretty sure everyone at least heard about it.”

Car crash? What car crash? The only car crash that happened was back when he was on his last few weeks in middle school, it happened after his volleyball game when they were getting ready to go.

Realization struck him at that moment. Kageyama had gone missing after their last game. They hadn't heard anything from him, he didn't even show up to school for the last two weeks.

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi had visited them during their afternoon practice Kageyama wasn't even there. Not to mention that his cousin showed up to pick up his stuff.

“I-I have to go, thank you and sorry for wasting your time.”

Ignoring the cries of confusion, Kindaichi sprinted out of Karasuno. He didn’t know where he was going all he knew is that he needed to get out of there.

He tried no to let his thoughts get the best of him, but he can’t help listing to the small voice in his head telling him that Kageyama is dead because of him. If they had just waited for him after the game instead of leaving him then he and his family could still be here.

If only they hadn’t lie to the coach, telling them that Kageyama was already on the bus then he would still be here with them.

Kindaichi doesn’t know how he got to Kunimi’s house without falling on his face but at the moment he doesn’t care. Breathing heavily, he knocks on the door.

___

Kunimi feels like he is going to throw up. Kindaichi had arrived at his house out of air, he ushers him inside and told him to calm down. His parents weren't home, so it was only the two of them.

Giving Kindaichi a glass of water Kunimi waited for him to calm down. After a few minutes, his friend told him why he was acting like that.

It had been three hours ago. Kindaichi was staying over and it was already nighttime. After he fell asleep Kunimi had pulled out his laptop and searched for any car accidents that had happened in the last few months in Miyagi. A lot popped up but none of them were what he was looking for. That was until he clicked the bottom link.

There had been an accident about two almost three months ago, it had been right after their last match in middle school. The match where they had left Kageyama alone. Reading further Kunimi felt his stomach turn to knots. There wasn’t much information about the accident only that it involved five people.

A family of four and the culprit who got away.

The more he read the more he wanted to throw up. The culprit had been drunk and had been racing with one of his companions, not paying attention he crashed into the family’s car causing the crash.

The culprit got away thanks to his companion and left the scene. By the time police officers and paramedics arrived two people were already dead, one died on the way to the hospital and one was in critical condition.

Swallowing, Kunimi scrolled further to see if they mentioned the names but found nothing. Their family members didn't want the public to know, not wanting to cause the one survivor any burden from media. Closing his laptop Kunimi got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen.

His hands were shaking as he served himself a cup of water. There was no mistaking, that family had to be Kageyama's. The only pictures that the website had been of the cars and Kunimi recognize Kageyama's car instantly.

Kindaichi and he had been over to his house a couple of times to the point Kunimi memorized the car plates, and the one on the pictures matched.

Now he knew how Kindaichi felt.

Kageyama could be one of the three people that died.

The website didn’t say who died exactly only that three ended up dead.

Is that why Kageyama’s cousin went to their school that day? To pick his stuff not because Kageyama didn’t want to but because...he was dead?

Kunimi remembers how Kita's eyes were a little puffy, a sign that he had been crying. No one had noticed, but Kunimi had.

Opening the fridge to grab a cold wattle bottle he stopped and finally, his tears fell out his eyes and down his cheeks. There in the middle of the fridge was Kageyama's favorite milk brand.

His mother had gotten into the habit of buying it after she saw how much the blue-eyed boy liked it. Even after he stopped coming she kept buying it in hopes the boy would someday come by.

His chest hurts his heartaches.

Kunimi blames himself for what happened, if only he had put his pride aside and talked some sense into Kageyama, asked him why he was acting like that instead of abandoning him.

If only he had been a better friend then Kageyama would still be here with them.

_I want to tell him how much I miss him. But it wouldn't change anything, so I keep it to myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some of you may have forgotten that the one that caused the accident wasn't capture yet. So my suggestion would be to remember that person because they will make an appearance soon, and it may or may not be someone we already now~  
> But I will leave that to your imagination 😉


	12. Dead or alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another Seijoh chapter. I really like writing in their POV. Anyways this will be the last chapter for them until later on or if there is a change of plans. Next chapter will be small chapter that show Atsumu's and Tobio's relationship and how they grow to love each other even more.

"Oikawa where are you going?!"

Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi as he slammed the club room's door open and ran out. He had to see for himself, he wouldn't believe it until he sees it with his own eyes.

Tobio couldn't be dead, he won't accept it.

Today in morning practice Kunimi and Kindaichi had shown up with red, puffy eyes and their hair was a mess. He could see the tear tracks on their cheeks, like if they been crying. Iwaizumi looked concerned but didn't say anything, they didn't want to corner their kohais.

But it had been the last straw when Kunimi broke down into tears the moment he grabbed a volleyball. His body moving on its own, Oikawa pulled Kunimi aside while Iwaizumi went over to Kindaichi who looked like he was holding tears back.

Oikawa didn't even get to say anything before Kunimi broke down completely and in the process, he let out a bunch of 'it's my fault's'. He tried his best to ask the boy what he was talking about but Kunimi didn't answer him. Not knowing what to do Oikawa brought him into a hug.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Kindaichi's shoulders shake as he wiped his eyes, Iwaizumi had his eyes wide open and his hands were shaking, his face had turned pale.

Kunimi sobbed violently and Oikawa's focus was brought back to him. He rubbed circles on his back, soothing him would be the best, for now, he could always ask questions later. From the corner of his eye, he could see the rest of the team looking at them worried and Oikawa wince.

He had forgotten they were still in the gym.

"Oikawa we need to talk."

Jolting, Oikawa turned his gaze at Iwaizumi and Kindaichi. His other kohai has sniffling, no longer crying.

"Can it wait Iwa-chan? Akira-chan...." Oikawa trailed off, Iwaizumi's green eyes were holding tears in. Biting his lip, the brunette turned to Matsukawa. "Continue practice I will be right back." He didn't wait for a response, instead, he grabbed Kunimi's wrist and walked out of the gym, the other two following behind him.

Closing the club room's door, Oikawa gave them his undivided attention. Kunimi looked away while hugging himself, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and sigh, he had a pained expression.

Kindaichi took a shaky breath before looking up and telling Oikawa the reason they had a breakdown.

Oikawa felt his eyes grow wide, his breath got stuck in his throat and his body went cold.

"Kageyama might be dead, he was involved in a car crash and from the four people only one survived."

Oikawa had stormed out of the club room, not once looking back as he ran to Tobio's house. He knew where the boy lived.

There had been many times Iwaizumi and he had to walk the blue-eyed boy home from practice because he had stayed late for more practice.

He could hear footsteps behind him but he could care less. He had one thing in mind and that was to pull Tobio out of his house and demand an explanation. There was no way Tobio was dead, his kohai is alive and kicking. Tobio is probably playing volleyball in his backyard, yeah that had to be it.

Oikawa almost ran into the front door as he knocked fast. He tried to regain control of his breath, but it was no use.

"Oikawa, what the fuck were you thinking?!"

Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi as he frantically knocked on the door again. At this point, he may look desperate and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was see Tobio, even if Tobio slams the door close to his face, he didn't care. As long as he gets to see Tobio breathing and alive. Heck, he will even hug the brat and never let him go.

"Oikawa stop, no one is going to answer!"

"Shut up Iwaizumi! I know he is here. Maybe he doesn't hear me because he is sleeping! You and I know he is a heavy sleeper! So he can't hear us-"

He didn't even finish his sentence as Iwaizumi pulled him by the collar of his shirt and hugged him tightly. Oikawa tried to pull away from him, his mind only thinking of Tobio. He needs to see him, there was no way the brat had died.

"Toru you need to calm down! People are starting to look!"

"I don't give a fuck about them! I need to see Tobio!"

Oikawa's mind had gone blank, he could feel people staring and on a normal occasion, he would give them a charming smile and tell them everything was ok. But this wasn't a normal occasion at all, and he didn't have the energy to wave them off.

"Dammit, Toru would you just shut up and listen to me!"

Oikawa's ears were ringing, his vision was hazy, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His body was getting cold despite the weather being warm.

He was getting a panic attack.

___

Iwaizumi recognize the signs and he quickly pulled Oikawa down and sat him on the stairs of the porch. This wasn't the first time his friend had a panic attack, but it didn't mean he knew how to calm him down exactly. Oikawa didn't have them frequently, only when he was stressed about something to the point he couldn't hold it in.

This is one of those occasions.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Toru look at me and take a deep breath ok and I want you to follow my lead."

Iwaizumi spoke in a soft voice, one that he rarely uses. Taking a deep breath himself he holds it in while Oikawa copies him, he then counts to five and lets it out. Oikawa does the same. He repeats the process a few more times until Oikawa calms down. He is still shaking a little but that was good enough.

At least he wasn't full-blown panicking.

Making sure not to touch him, Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to talk.

"I'm s-sorry H-Hajime, I n-need to see T-Tobio. I need to make sure h-he is ok..."

"I know Toru, but you need to calm down." Iwaizumi let out a small sigh. Biting his lower lip he looked around and spotted a 'For Sale' sign behind Oikawa. He winces, how come both of them didn't notice it? Looking at the house Iwaizumi could tell no one had lived in it recently. There were leaves scattered on the porch and the grass had grown taller.

Turning his eyes away from the house Iwaizumi took a quick look at the neighbors and saw a little girl make her way to them. She had a dark blue dress and black hair tied up in double buns. Her brown eyes shone with confusion, worry, and wariness. He couldn't blame her, if he saw two strangers in his neighbor's front yard he would be suspicious too.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" said the little girl while clutching the skirt of her blue dress. She tried to glare at them, but it was more wobbly, she would be around nine or ten years old. Oikawa didn't react to the question, he only kept looking at the front door of the house.

Iwaizumi gave the little girl a small smile. "Sorry we didn't mean to disrupt; we are looking for a kohai of ours. His name is Kageyama Tobio, have you seen him?"

That did the trick. As soon as the name left his mouth the little girl smiled. She must know Kageyama.

"Tobio-oniichan and his family no longer live here. Mamma said that they went to a better place, so I hope they're doing well."

Iwaizumi felt his breath hitch, from the corner of his eye he saw Oikawa flinch. The little girl wasn't looking at them anymore, she was looking at the 'For Sale' sign. "Mamma didn't tell much. So if you trying to look for Tobio-oniichan you won't find him here."

Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. Could Kageyama really be dead?

"T-Thank you um.."

"Hanako, my name is Ito Hanako mister."

He nodded and gave her a wobbly smile. "Nice to meet you Ito, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime."

Hanako smiled at him before turning around and running to her house. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. His friend had a blank expression. Iwaizumi didn't say anything and instead buried his face in his hands.

Was Kageyama dead or alive?

___

It had been later when Oikawa returned home. Iwaizumi had asked the coach if they could let Kunimi and Kindaichi skip practice for the day along with letting them leave. The coach didn't ask questions and only nodded when he saw the four of them.

Laying down on the couch, Oikawa closed his eyes and sigh. His mind is a mess, his body was tired from that panic attack and his eyes were sore from all the crying. Hanako's words hadn't left his mind all day.

_Momma said that they are in a better place._

Oikawa felt his eyes water again.

Getting up from his bed he made his way to the kitchen and stopped. He felt his face turn into a scowl automatically. What is she doing here? She never bothered to show up much less even visit them. Heck, she didn't even come over when it was his nephew's birthday!

"What are you doing here Hanami?"

The women in question jumped from her hunched up position and turn to look at him. Oikawa had to suppress a gasp from leaving his lips. His sister had a knee brace. What the hell did she do to receive those kinds of injuries?!

"Toru! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?"

Oikawa scoffed, rolling his eyes he walked past her and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Since when did she care if he was in school?

"I asked first," taking a sip of water Oikawa sat in one of the chairs. "And whether I'm in school or not is none of your business."

Hanami glared at him and if Oikawa had been his younger self he would have flinched. But that is in the past.

"Can't your beloved older sister come and visit you and mom?"

Oikawa clenched his fist.

Hanami never cared about her family, not since dad left mom for another. And even when she had Takeru she only walked away, leaving the responsibility of raising him to his mom.

She didn't even tell them who the father is. It is only on rare occasions when she visits and most of those occasions are when she doesn't have any more money or needs a place to stay at.

Over time Oikawa stopped caring about her and focused more on volleyball and his nephew. He is the only male figure in his life, so he had to be the perfect role model for him.

_If only he had done the same for Tobio._

Oikawa shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Focusing his own glare at Hanami he frowned. Maybe she had come here because of the injuries?

"Spit it out, why are you here?"

Hanami rolled her eyes and pointed at her leg. Oikawa looked over her body with boredom then looked back up. His eyes found her brown ones.

His mother always told him that looking someone in the eye would tell you what they really feel. Hanami didn't even hold eye contact for long, she turns away when the fifth-second pass.

His sister is hiding something.

"So, you need a place to stay because of that," he gestured at her injuries. "And I'm sure that this time it was not a fight you got into."

"Wow give the big boy an award for figuring it out," Hanami smirked but her eyes waver a bit as if she was guilty of something.

Oikawa frowned, getting up from his chair he took his water bottle. "If you are going to stay here you better not give Takeru false hope about you staying here forever. The kid already had his heart crush by you numerous times. And while you stay try not to get in my way."

Turning around Oikawa headed towards his room before his sister's voice stopped him.

"Toru, are you ok? You looked like you've been crying."

A bitter chuckled left his lips before he could even stop it and the pain, agony, anger, and sorrow he had been holding in left his mouth in the form of words.

"No, no I'm not. How am I supposed to be ok when my Kohai, my adorable, annoying Tobio-chan could be dead with his family because of a reckless driver who couldn't even respect the street signs and decided to race while drunk."

Tears gathered in his brown eyes, but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"And to top it off, said driver got away thanks to their getaway driver. They had no shame and left that family to die instead of fessing up and helping them, no they just ran away like cowards!"

Turning to look at his sister he gave her a bitter smile.

"So no Hanami, I am not ok, and I won't be ok until they catch the bastards who were involved in Tobio-chan's death and his family's death."

Turning away from her he walked towards his room and slammed the door close. Sliding down the door Oikawa choked on a sob while hugging himself.

He had done some research when he left morning practice, and just like Kunimi had mentioned, there was not much information about the car crash.

They had managed to take pictures of the two cars, identifying one of them as the Kageyama's while the other is unknown. Oikawa had hoped they would have found out who it was by the license plates but to their surprise, the damn car had none.

Oikawa wanted to serve a volleyball at the cops' head. How can you not notice if a car didn't have license plates in broad daylight? Sure the crash had happened in the evening, almost nighttime but police cars should have been patrolling the area nearby.

It had been almost three months since the accident happened and the police had not done anything about it.

If they won't find who the culprit id then he will himself, with or without help.

He will do it for Tobio.

___

Hanami wince at the door being slammed shut before letting out a sigh. She didn't think anyone would have been home. Takeru is in school and she had thought the same with Toru, her mom should be at work so she wouldn't be back until late at night.

She clenches her fist.

She had never seen Toru act that way, the last time he had been like that was when he had injured his knee and that was almost a year or two ago.

Could be dead with his family because of a reckless driver who couldn't even respect the street signs and decided to race while drunk.

Hanami bit her lower lip. Guilt pooled up in her stomach as she remembered the crash. She didn't mean to hurt them, she hadn't wanted to kill them. If only she had not been stupid and accepted the challenge from her friends.

Instead of taking responsibility for the accident she ran away with her friend and didn't look back. She had left them for dead and thanks to that she now had blood on her hands. She had seen the news about it and read the articles.

Only one out of the four family members survived. Two died on impact and the other died on the way to the hospital while the other was in critical condition.

Three dead and one alive.

And to make it worse, one of them was Toru's kohai.

Kageyama Tobio.

Hanami had only seen him a couple of times during Toru's last year in middle school. The boy had blue sapphire eyes and black hair. He had been skilled in volleyball and looked up to Toru. But that was it, she didn't know much other than that.

And she had ripped that family apart.

Hanami had been wanting to turn herself in, she really had but each time she thought about it the more she was afraid. She didn't want to spend the rest of her live-in prison. No I this world you have to look after yourself and that was it.

She had no time to feel guilty about any of this.

That didn't make her any less guilty.

_I thought that if I acted like it didn't matter, then it wouldn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't expect that turn of events. 😃  
> Oikawa will begin investigating on his own with Iwa and Kunimi and Kindaichi soon.  
> Also them meeting with Tobio?🤔  
> That will be saved for later but trust me it will be full of angst and fluff so don't worry about it 😉😌


	13. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter my dear readers :3

Atsumu growled in frustration, he could feel his blood boil as he watched the setter of the other team give Tobio _the look_ for the whole practice match. It pissed him off, and it didn't help that Tobio (bless him) is too oblivious to notice the advancements of the other boy.

Being their manager and a goody-two-shoes, he is also assisting the other team since they don't have a manager themselves.

It still didn't mean the scum could stare at _his_ Tobio!

Everything had been going well today. In the morning Osamu and he got to walk with Tobio and Kita to school meaning he got to spend extra time with the raven-haired beauty. Then during morning practice, Tobio pulled him aside to talk about some strategies they could use for their practice match in the afternoon.

During lunchtime, Osamu had to stay after class to do extra credit in one class while Suna and Ginjima went to the library to cram in last-minute information for a quiz in math class.

That left Atsumu alone with Tobio, and he enjoyed every last minute of it. He baskets in his luck. That was until afternoon practice rolled around. Tobio and Kita had managed to find a nearby school that was willing to practice with them for the day.

It had been good news for the team since they wanted to get in as much practice as they could before the Inter-high. That and Atsumu wanted a reason to show off to Tobio, but no one needed to know that.

For the first half of practice, everything had been going fine. Tobio would take notes and spoke with the coach while watching them play. Atsumu had been so invested in the game that he didn't notice the other setter's eyes on the blue-eyed boy. Not until their second time out.

Atsumu had been talking to Ginjima while his eyes searched for Tobio (he seemed to be doing that a lot these days) when he caught number seven undressing his manager.

If you were to ask Osamu if Atsumu overreacted a lot he would answer with a yes, and Atsumu would answer with a no. No, he doesn't overreact, nor does he jump to conclusions!

He knows what he saw, and what he is seeing right now is the face of someone trying to make a move.

Atsumu would have put on a show of intimidation to make the guy back off but Aran and Kita were already doing that.

Aran would stand behind Tobio while giving number seven a deadly glare while Kita is on Tobio's side. Even if the captain doesn't glare or show much emotion one look into his eyes would have the strongest man bow down.

Still, that wasn't enough for the guy to stop. The moment Tobio had no one by his side the bastard would swop in and talk to him.

Atsumu is tempted to serve a ball at his big forehead.

Looking away from Tobio, Atsumu shook his head and tried to focus on the game. They had already won the first set they just needed to win the second and they would win the practice match.

That and the bastard could finally leave. Getting ready to serve Atsumu didn't notice how Tobio's eyes stared at him in amazement.

Quickly taking his place, Atsumu focused on the ball.

This should be over in ten minutes.

***

It had been over in twenty minutes but that was fine. Atsumu sigh, he had been aiming his attacks at the setter while also making sure to aim at the libero.

He has been practicing his jump serves along with his spike serves. Tobio had given him the idea to mix them both up so he could trick the opponent.

But he couldn't help but be irritated. He had set the ball to Osamu several times and the idiot couldn't even score one point.

He was either block or didn't spike the ball with enough force. Osamu should have been able to score at least one point with his sets.

To add even more to his irritation the bastard of a setter still kept following Tobio like a lost puppy. It would have been funny if not for the fact that Atsumu knew of his intentions.

Putting the water bottle down, Atsumu lined up with the rest of the team and shook hands before watching them leave. He almost let out a sigh in relief when the scum bag turned around and jogged to Tobio. Having enough of it Atsumu was going to storm up to them but stopped.

The guy's smile vanished, and a scowl took place while Tobio shook his head. Atsumu couldn't make out what they were saying but from the looks of it, Tobio rejected whatever the guy was offering. Number seven then scoffed and stormed out, following the rest of his team.

Walking towards Tobio he saw that he had on a frown. What did the guy say to make him frown?

"Ya ok Tobio-kun?"

Tobio turned his attention at Atsumu and sight before giving him a tired smile.

"It's fine, he was just being persistent. Oh, and I saw what you did during the second set."

Atsumu froze, had Tobio figured out he was targeting the opposite team's setter?! Maybe Tobio wasn't as oblivious as he thought!

"Next time you aim the jump serve and float serve try to keep it at one person, preferably the libero. If the opponent sees that their libero can't save the ball then it would bring their spirits down. That and it can also crush the libero's spirit and affect the team."

Atsumu takes it back, this kid is too oblivious.

Out of impulse he takes Tobio's face into his hands and pulls him close to him.

"Ya are too cute for this world Tobio-kun!"

Atsumu smiled softly as Tobio's face turn a lovely shade of red while stuttering. He could feel the heat on the palm of his hands, and he is sure his face is the same red color as Tobio's.

Chuckling softly Atsumu squeezes Tobio's cheeks softly, and God do they feel so soft.

Tobio pulled away, Atsumu had to hold in a whine. He still wanted to hold Tobio's cheeks!

Before either of them could say anything they heard a flash of a phone camera. Both boys turned around and Atsumu could say that the shade of red Tobio turned would make the color red itself jealous.

The boy looked mortify as Suna gave them a smirk before running off.

Atsumu looked around and saw that almost all the team were looking their way.

Guess he forgot they were still in front of people.

"A-anyways try to practice both serves on one person. You still need to gain control over it, so it won't do any good if you target two people at the same time."

Atsumu stared at Tobio before nodding. His mind is still not over the fact that Tobio looks so cute in red.

"Sure Tobio-kun. And by the way, I wasn't lying when I called ya cute." Giving a smile Atsumu turned around and walked towards Osamu who was giving him a 'so done' look. In his defense, Tobio is too cute for him not to point it out!

Osamu shakes his head before letting out a tired sigh.

___

Tobio could still feel his cheeks burning as he thinks back to what Atsumu said.

_Sure Tobio-kun. And by the way, I wasn't lying when I called ya cute_

Damn him and his teasing. Picking up the sweat-drenched towels Tobio tried to shake the thought out of his head but alas it seems impossible.

The way Atsumu said those words made him question if the older boy was really being sincere about it and not just teasing him.

Making sure he didn't leave any towels behind, Tobio made his way to the laundry room. He needed to wash and dry the towels before it gets even late.

Putting the towels inside the washing machine, Tobio put in the soap before closing the door and turning on the machine.

Leaning against the wall Tobio let his body relax a bit. He loves his team; he really does but they could be a handful. He had to help Shinsuke break a fight between the Miya twins in the morning. And today during the practice match he not only had to help his team but also the other team they were practicing with.

He is tired and he wants nothing more than to go home and rest.

_Sure Tobio-kun. And by the way, I wasn't lying when I called ya cute_

Tobio felt his face heat up again. Why of all things did Atsumu's words have an impact on him? It was not the first time Atsumu said things to get under his skin or just to tease him, but it is the first time Atsumu sounded so sincere with them.

Over the course of three months, Tobio had formed a friendship with Atsumu and Osamu. He is already used to Atsumu's teasing, yet this was different.

He will never admit it but, it made his heart beat a little faster.

It has been the first time someone had called him cute. Oikawa had called him that a couple of times back in middle school, but it was more to get under his skin than anything else. It didn't make him feel flustered or giddy like Atsumu. It didn't make his cheeks flair up nor did it bring warmness to his chest like Atsumu.

What is this feeling?

Tobio put his hand over his heart, he could feel it beat faster. He has never felt this way about anyone.

Was he getting sick? If so, it's bad timing for him to fall ill. He still needs to organize the training camp for his team and being ill won't help him much.

He should ask Shinsuke or his grandmother what this feeling meant.

Letting the sound of the washing machine lull him to a calm state, Tobio closed his eyes. But before he could even let his body and mind fully shut down he heard screams and a bunch of yelling.

He only left for ten minutes while Shinsuke went and escorted the other team to their bus, how come the boys be causing a ruckus already?!

A better question is, why do they always cause a ruckus when Shinsuke isn't around?!

Getting off the wall Tobio opened the door and marched towards the gym. If he could he would have run all the way there but his knee wouldn't allow that.

He needs to get there before the teachers hear the noise. The last thing they need is for the principal to ban some of the members of the gym.

Getting closer he saw that a few students were already gathering around the front entrance. Pushing himself to walk a bit faster he heard a bit of their conversation.

"The Miya twins are at it again!"

"The team's classic!"

"Hey, let's bet our lunches on who will win!"

"I bet Osamu-kun!"

"I bet Atsumu-senpai!"

So it is the Miya twins? Why is he not surprised? Letting out a tired sigh Tobio pushed past the crowd of students mumbling an apology to those he shoves. He received a few glares from a couple of girls, but he ignores them. Finally getting in front of the crowd Tobio stopped to look at the situation.

Atsumu and Osamu were on the ground with Osamu on top of his brother shaking him from the front of his shirt.

Atsumu is yelling at him while trying to push him off. Ginjima is trying to dissolve the fight but all his words seem to fall on deaf ears. Suna is taking pictures of the fight from different angles.

Aran looked so done with them and only shook his head in disappointment. Tobio felt pity for him. From what he has heard, Aran has been dealing with the twins ever since he was in the fifth grade.

Letting a frustrated sigh Tobio marched into the gym. He saw how Ginjima flinched and quickly went to Aran's side as Suna turned off his phone and did the same.

Grabbing his and the coach's clipboard off the bench near the entrance before making his way to the twins. Might as well get this over with.

Waiting for them to get up the ground Tobio didn't waste any time before coming behind them and hitting them on the head with the clipboard hard.

"What the hell do ya guys think yer doing?!"

___

** 10 minutes earlier  **

"Ya useless piece of trash."

Ginjima felt his eyes go wide as he stopped his encouraging speech. Osamu hadn't been on his best form today and everyone could see it. He had missed every set Atsumu would give him and it only worsens his already sour mood. The team already knew how Atsumu was when people missed his sets.

"Hey, cut him some slack, he tried his best Atsumu."

Ginjima saw how Osamu gave a dark glare at Atsumu, he could already sense what was coming. It would be better to stop it before they even got into a fight.

Kita was with the coach escorting the other team to their bus and Tobio was putting the dirty towels in the laundry. The only people who could stop them were not here, and still, Ginjima wanted to try.

The last thing they need is for Kita or Tobio to get mad, or worse for them to get mad at the same time.

He shivered.

"Any piece of trash that can't score with those sets should let someone else play already."

Too late.

Atsumu turned around and before any of them could react or warn him Osamu shot up from his spot and tackled Atsumu to the ground.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Suna pull out his phone while Aran only sigh. Ginjima quickly went towards them and tried to stop them from fighting.

"Ya abusive tyrannical pig!"

Osamu got on top of Atsumu while grabbing the collar of his red jacket.

"Ya may be on your game, but there are days that we aren't!"

Atsumu struggled against Osamu's hold and Ginjima could see some of the students gather around the gym entrance. Great, they are pulling unwanted attention.

"C'mon guys stop it, if Kita-san or Tobio-kun come back and see this they will be pissed!"

His words fell on deaf ears as they continued to argue. Suna is already taking pictures from different angles.

"If I'm off my game, that's just what that means, ya stupid ass!"

From where he is standing he could hear the students. They were already making bets on who will win. And to make it worse, they were cheering them on! Dammit, Kita, and Tobio will be pissed!

"Guys stop fighting ya are makin’ a ruckus!"

And again they ignored him.

"Does wittle Atsumu-kun never make a mistake?!"

"What's wron’ with calling a piece of trash a piece of trash?!"

"Look into the mirror sometimes dumbass!"

Looking to the side Ginjima flinched and quickly made his way to Aran, he could see Suna do the same thing. At the front entrance of the gym was Tobio glaring darkly at the twins. All three of them saw him grab two clipboards before standing to the side.

When the twins got up from the floor did Tobio finally move and hit them on the back of the head with said clipboards.

Ginjima wince, by the sound of it Tobio used a lot of force in that hit. Both brothers yelled in pain before turning around to glare at who had hit them.

They both froze.

"What the hell do ya guys think yer doing?!"

Well, at least Ginjima tried to warn them.

___

Shinsuke rubbed his forehead while giving the twins a deadly glare. After escorting the other team back to their bus the coach had to go to the main office to pick up some papers.

He had given him the key to the locker room and gym telling him to lock up once they were done. Shinsuke had expected to see his team cleaning the gym but instead found Tobio scolding the twins while the others cleaned the rest of the mess.

Tobio explained to him that he had gone to go and wash the towels when he heard a commotion. It didn't take long for him to figure out why. The twins were on their knees with their heads bowed down.

"I won't say much other than if this happens again I will make sure ya run extra laps durin’ warm-up. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded.

"Good, Tobio please take care of Atsumu's wounds. I will ask Akagi to take care of Osamu's while I check on the towels to see if they are ready to dry."

His baby cousin gave him a nod before pulling Atsumu up by the arm and tugging him away towards the locker room.

Looking at Osamu, Shinsuke only huffed before calling over Akagi and telling him to tend to Osamu's wounds before going to the laundry room.

When will they get peace and quiet?

___

Atsumu didn't say anything while Tobio pulled him towards the locker room. After getting a scolding from Tobio and glared from Kita he is pretty much drained out of energy.

Then again it was his fault (mostly Osamu, he started the fight!). Sitting down on the bench he watched as Tobio took a first aid out of his locker before grabbing a few paper towels from the sink.

He didn't say a word and Atsumu didn't bother to fill in the empty space with words. It's clear that Tobio is still pissed and Atsumu doesn't want to anger him more than he already is.

It didn't take long for him to patch up the few bruises he had. Atsumu tried not to blush when Tobio grabbed his face and told himself he was only doing it to see if he had any more bruises.

"Does yer head hurt?"

Snapping out of his daze Atsumu shakes his head.

"No, it's fine, and...thank ya for patchin’ me up."

Tobio smiled at him before getting up and putting the first aid away.

"It's nothin’, I'm the manager after all. I need to look after ya guys when ya don't do it yerselves." Atsumu's eyes followed his figure as the blue-eyed boy took his bag out and closed the locker. Atsumu already had his gym bag next to him since they would be heading home in a few minutes.

"Just try not to get into more fights. One of ya can end up getting’ hurt and the team needs both of ya. After all, what would we do without our amazing spiker and setter."

Tobio pulled the tie that was holding his hair and massaged his head. Atsumu felt blood rush to his face.

It is rare to see Tobio's long hair loose but when he did he tried to treasure the sight. Getting up from his position on the bench he made his way to Tobio who is unaware.

And just like before, he grabbed Tobio's hand gently and took the hair tie before turning him around and gathered his silky black hair. He felt how Tobio tense in surprise before relaxing.

"I'm sorry for causin’ ya troubles, and I will try not to fight with 'Samu on the court as much."

Making sure that no strand of hair was left behind, Atsumu pulled it all into a bun while letting Tobio's bangs frame his face. Tying up the hair Atsumu turned Tobio around and once again cupped his face on the palm of his hands.

Tobio flushed red as he stuttered, Atsumu only smiled. Really, why did this kid have to be so cute?

Feeling brave, he closed in and kissed his forehead. He let his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Alright, let's go Tobio-kun. Kita-san is probably waitin’ for ya."

Turning around Atsumu made his way to the door before Tobio stopped him by grabbing his arm. The blonde didn't have time to react before Tobio pulled him down and kissed his cheek.

And just as fast as the kiss was Tobio walked out of the locker room not once looking back but Atsumu could see the tip of his ears turn red.

That day he came out of the locker room smiling like an idiot while his fingers touched the spot Tobio kissed.

___

Tobio stared at the ceiling of his room while lying on his bed. The events that occurred that day kept repeating on his mind like a broken record.

His body reacted on its own and before he could fully comprehend what happened he had already walked out of the locker room. When he got home the realization had finally hit him.

He kissed Miya Atsumu on the cheek.

All during dinner, Tobio had stayed quiet that his grandmother and Shinsuke got worried and asked him what was bothering him. He replied that he was only tired from the events of today which wasn't a lie, but he could see Shinsuke give him a look that said, 'I know you won't tell me now, but I am here'. Tobio only smiled at him in understanding.

Now he finds himself wide awake late at night. He could still feel Atsumu's lips on his forehead.

Turning to his side Tobio sigh, why did his heart feel like it was going to burst. Just thinking about Atsumu got him all red in the face and his heart beating faster.

Maybe he is getting sick? But with what? For the last couple of months, he has been taking care of himself. He has been to every single doctor's appointment with his physical therapist as well as the clinic.

Closing his eyes Tobio let his thoughts drift him off to sleep.

_Meeting you was a fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note try not to forget who the second culprit of the accident. That person will also have a big impact on things. Anyways thank you for reading 🥰🥰🥰


	14. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest, i didn't feel very confident in this chapter. It took me a while to read it myself but don't worry. Stuff like this happen one time a month. Sometimes my Insecurities in my writing get to me but thanks to my cousin I was able to think clearly. Again thank you all for the support i really appreciate it and everything you my dear readers have done. Please enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to comment your thoughts 🥰
> 
> Also for those who notice, yes Tobio has developed the accent and I will start writing it from now on. I may not be the best at writing it but I try my best. And thank you to one of my dear readers, Martylagfer for suggestion a hair style for Tobio! He will be using it in this chapter and other future chapters. The hairstyles is from Yuri Plisetsky from Yuri on ice.

Tobio wiped the sweat off his forehead. The sun is blazing down at him. His grandmother is on his right pulling carrots while Shinsuke is on his left, checking out the tomatoes.

Tobio is in the middle helping Shinsuke pick the ripe tomatoes and putting them in a basket. It's the weekend and while most of his free days he spends with Atsumu and Osamu, he decided to help his grandmother today.

Plus the twins were out with their relatives today so even if he had free time he wouldn’t have been able to hang out with them. Squinting his eyes Tobio looked up at the sky and gave out a content sigh. The sun may be smiling down on them, but he appreciated the warmness of it.

“Nana, can I ask ya somethin’?”

Tobio turned his attention to his right as his grandmother pulls the last of carrots before giving him her undivided attention.

He felt how Shinsuke stopped moving the tomato plants to hear what he wanted to say. Tobio felt his cheeks flush and he blamed it on the sun, it may not be boiling, but it is still hot, nonetheless.

“Um, what does...it mean if...when ya keep thinkin’ about certain’ words that someone told ya...like it makes yer heartbeat fast and yer face turns red. Does it mean yer sick or somethin’ else?”

His face flushed even redder as he remembers Atsumu’s words.

Sure Tobio-kun. And by the way, I wasn't lying when I called ya cute

“Well, sweetheart it all depends on what kind of words that person said and what they meant by them.” Said his grandmother. He felt Shinsuke’s eyes on him and he could tell he was thinking of who it could be. Tobio just hoped he wouldn’t ask.

“They...complimented me. It’s not the first time they do it it’s just that it’s the first time it ever made me feel this way.”

Shinsuke hummed deep in thought as his nana grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Sweetheart, I think it’s better if ya find out with time. Trust me those feelings are not bad, no they are wonderful. It means that the person cares for ya, but I can't exactly define them for ya. Everyone feels that way at some point in their life but it's all different for them.”

Tobio nodded, he understood what his nana meant. Everyone has feelings, they are just different from others.

Tobio’s feelings are different from Shinsuke’s and nana’s just like their feelings are different from his.

Still, his nana's words did clear a bit of the confusion. Now he knows Atsumu isn't teasing him and that he means his words. With a small grin, Tobio returns his attention to the tomato plants, his heart beating a bit faster than before.

They spend their afternoon cleaning their small garden from weeds and pulling out the vegetables that were ready to be harvested.

Tobio inhaled the smell of earth and relaxed. Ever since he was a child he loved the natural smell of nature, it always managed to calm him down.

Dusting his pants, Tobio helped Shinsuke carry the basket full of tomatoes inside while their grandma put away the gardening supplies.

Soon enough they finished carrying the baskets back inside and cleaned up before dinner. Tobio dried his hair and looks at the mirror in his room. His hair was above his shoulders but still long enough so that the tips touched some of his shoulders.

Running his fingers through it Tobio tilted his head in thought. He has been thinking of doing a new hairstyle considering that he has been wearing a bun for a while now.

Getting his phone from the nightstand, Tobio took a seat on his bed and scrolled through the internet searching for new hairstyles that were simple to do.

There were some styles he liked and others that he questioned, still, he couldn't find one that called his attention.

He was about to give up when his eyes paused in one picture. The hairstyle wasn't difficult nor was it weird. It is simple and something Tobio could do without taking too much time in the bathroom.

The top part of the hair had to be put in a bun while the bottom half was let loose. It was optional letting your bangs put or tuck them in.

Taking a good look at it, Tobio got up from his bed and put away the phone while searching for his hair drier. Tobio wants to try and see if he could do it for tomorrow.

Would Atsumu like it?

Tobio halted in his steps, blushing he shook his head. Why did it matter if Atsumu likes it or not? It’s not like he wants his approval or to be complimented by him.

Shaking his head, Tobio tried to calm down his heartbeat from going faster.

* * *

"Wow, Tobio I like what ya did with yer hair!"

Heisuke grins at him while giving him a thumb up. Tobio blushed a little at the compliment from his friend as he entered the classroom.

Last night, after debating whether to do the hairstyle or not, he settle for doing it for the day. If he didn't like it then he could always change it back.

"Thanks, Heisuke."

They both settle down in their seats as more people came into class. Some would look his way and compliment him others would just smile at him.

Feeling more confident, Tobio relaxed, and paid attention to class. Shinsuke was right, there was nothing to worry about. Before getting ready for school he had voiced out his worries to the older boy. His cousin replied saying that there was nothing to worry about.

The first few periods went by in a flash, so far they had a project to work on with teams of three people. Thankfully, he is in a group with Heisuke and a girl who he doesn't know the name of.

Honestly, he needs to remember his classmates' names. It wouldn't do him good if he can't even remember something that simple.

"Tobio, I will go get my lunch. Do ya want me to get ya somethin’?" asks Heisuke. Tobio shakes his head. "No it's fine I brought lunch from home. Thanks anyway."

Nodding, Heisuke walked out of the classroom. It is already lunchtime and while they have enough time to finish the group project they still want to get a head start, especially now since both of them would not be able to meet up with their other classmate.

They still have volleyball practice to attend and the only free time they have is during lunch.

The girl they have been partner with kept staring at him, Tobio squirms in his seat. The silence was awkward, and he had no idea how to start a conversation. He may be getting better with his communication skills with his team, but his social skills still needed more work.

“Sorry for starin’ it’s just that ya have really pretty hair, and I was wonderin’ if I could add somethin’ to it.” Said the girl while scratching the back of her neck. Her eyes moved nervously around the room. Tobio only stared at her in shock.

“Um...I...thank ya. And sure ya can add...somethin’...”

Tobio smacked himself mentally. What the hell was that?! Before he could reface what he said the girl’s eyes widen with excitement as she grabbed her bag and took out a few hair clipping and hair ties. She tugged one of her black hair strands while her brown eyes scanned her hair accessories.

Tobio looks at her silently and a little confuse. Did she want to use her accessories in his hair?

Grabbing his bag, Tobio took out his lunch and his phone. He might as well send a message to the twins and Suna that he won’t be able to eat with them today.

**Group chat**

**Members: First class photographer, Thing One, Thing Two, Blueberry**

**Blueberry** : I won't be able to eat lunch with you guys today. Sorry ☹

 **Thing Two:** Don’t worry about it Tobio, just make sure you eat

 **First-class photographer:** It’s fine, I won’t be able to join you guys anyways, I need to talk to my teacher.

 **Thing One:** Just make sure you eat Tobio-kun!

 **Blueberry** : You three make sure you also eat. See you at practice!

Tobio smiled and turned off his phone. Looking up he saw that the girl had already gathered what she needed before standing up.

“Thank you for letting me do this Kageyama-kun. I know it’s kinda weird for someone you don’t talk to asks you to do this.”

“It’s fine...um...” Tobio blushed in embarrassment. The girl already knew his name but for the love of him, he couldn’t remember hers. He racked his brain for a name but came blank. The girl chuckled, not a mean chuckled but a warm one.

“Lee Mizuki but call me Mizuki, and again thank ya for lettin’ me do this! I just saw how pretty yer hair is and I couldn’t help myself.”

Nodding Tobio gave his thanks again before opening his lunch. Mizuki got behind him and began styling his hair. Her hands and fingers were skilled in what she is doing that Tobio was left in amazement.

He had struggled a bit doing his hair and had to get help from his grandmother but Mizuki did it like it was second nature.

Soon Heisuke came back with his lunch before stopping momentarily. Tobio offered him a grin, seeing as his friend was confused. Heisuke shook his head with a grin before sitting down in front of Tobio.

The rest of lunch the three of them spent talking about the project. Once Mizuki had finished Tobio had to hold a gasp.

She had done the same style Tobio did but added a red hair tie to match with his red track jacket. She also put in a fox hair clip to hold his bangs so they wouldn't get in the way.

He had to admit it, it looks cute.

"So how does it look?" asks Mizuki while grinning.

“It looks good, good job Lee-chan!” Heisuke nods in agreement while giving her a thumb up.

“Thank ya Mizuki, it looks great.”

Mizuki blushes as she rubs the back of her head.

“It’s nothin’ guys, and ya can call me Mizuki. I don’t mind.”

Tobio looks at himself again in the mirror and smiles. So this is how it felt having your small group of friends?

* * *

“’Tsumu yer starin’.”

Atsumu ignored his brother, he has more important things to do like admiring Tobio for example. The moment his eyes landed on his manager he felt his jaw drop.

Remember how he mentioned he likes seeing Tobio with his hair loose? Well yeah, apparently the gods above heard him.

And to top it off he had a cute fox clip holding his bangs!

Kageyama Tobio is going to be the death of him!

“’Samu he has a fox hair clip! He looks so cute!” Atsumu felt his face flush red as he keeps looking at Tobio.

He was speaking with a girl in his class before entering the gym. And like usual he greeted them with a smile and a wave.

“You are actin’ like a simp ‘Tsumu and trust me you look ridiculous.”

“Shut yer trap ‘Samu, like ya will understand how I feel the moment you fall for someone!”

“What, I will act like a simp? No thanks.”

Atsumu groans in frustration but didn't fight Osamu like he usually would. Kita and Tobio were going to get mad and the last thing he wanted to do was get them both mad at the same time. Ignoring Osamu's snickering and Suna's taunts, Atsumu greeted the blue-eyed boy.

"Hey, Tobio-kun!"

Atsumu chuckled softly when Tobio jumped. His blue eyes shone with surprise before he sighs and grins at him. Tobio's cheeks were a light pink and Atsumu had the urge to wrap his arms around him.

“Atsumu-san, sorry I didn’t see ya there.” Said Tobio while closing his notebook. Atsumu only shook his head.

“It’s fine, and by the way that hairstyle suits ya.” Reaching forward, Atsumu ran his hands through Tobio’s loose hair softly. If he could he would do this all day, Tobio’s hair felt softer than any silk kimonos that his grandmother owned. Tobio's pink blush turned a bright red and Atsumu smiled. Tobio looks so cute!

“T-Thank ya Atsumu-san, I’m glad ya like it.”

A cough was heard behind them and both jump before Atsumu turns around and meets Kita’s eyes.

The captain had an eyebrow raised while his arms were crossed. Aran was chuckling with Osamu and Ginjima. Suna had his phone out and Akagi was murmuring something about ‘young love’.

“When are ya goin’ to get change Atsumu?” Kita’s voice held a sharp edge to it and Atsumu shivered.

"Damn 'Tsumu got caught flirtin’ with the captain's cousin." Muttered Osamu to Suna who had been recording the whole thing.

This time both of them blushed red, right they were still in the gym where the team could hear them.

“R-right, I will get change captain!”

Clearing his throat Atsumu gave Tobio a grin before running to the locker room to change. He heard behind him a few chuckles and he swears he will kick Osamu’s ass when they are done with volleyball practice.

* * *

Osamu sigh and shook his head. Seriously his brother could be such a simp when it came to Tobio. If Tobio drank milk and his cheeks got puffy because of that, Atsumu will simp.

If Tobio smiled or laugh, Atsumu will simp. If Tobio blushed Atsumu will simp. Anything Tobio does Atsumu will be right behind him simping.

Then again, he can't blame him. That idiot is head over heels in love with Tobio. This is the first time Atsumu fell this way with anyone, but if it is Tobio then Osamu is fine with it.

Looking to his right while stretching he sees Tobio and Ginjima talking. The younger doing some hand movement, most likely talking about spiking. Next to them, he sees Suna paying attention.

Back before Tobio came here the gym didn't use to be this lively. Sure Atsumu and he would cause chaos every day but that was it, nothing exciting ever happened. But now that Tobio is here the whole team seemed to have a hop to their step. Then again, Tobio is the one pulling them in all together.

Heck, Atsumu even studies weeks ahead of an exam along with actually doing his homework on time.

When Osamu asked him, the response was that _'I need to pass my classes so that I can spend more time with Tobio-kun!'_

At that time he had rolled his eyes and now that he thinks about it. Everyone has been keeping their grades on top.

Osamu guesses it's because spending time with Tobio somehow makes them forget about the stress. Tobio may not be a talkative person and can be awkward socially when it’s not with the team, but he is a good listener.

Maybe that’s why the team seems to baby him? Not that he can talk, he also spoils Tobio with food.

Finishing his stretches, Osamu makes his way to Tobio just as Atsumu runs out of the locker room. Waiting for Atsumu to reach Tobio first Osamu grins and looks outside the gym’s doors.

He wonders what would have happened if Tobio stayed in Miyagi? How are things over there?

* * *

“Alright boys, the Inter high is right around the corner so we have planned a trainin’ camp. It will be after the Inter-High.”

Tobio stood next to the coach as he addressed the boys. Tobio will admit and say that gathering teams to participate in a training camp had been hard.

Thankfully thanks to Shinsuke and the coach he had been able to find enough teams to participate. All that was left had been the location to which Tobio had suggested they had it in Tokyo. He had managed to find two teams while Shinsuke found another two.

More than three months had already passed and the Inter high was getting closer. He wants to do everything in his power to help his team.

Tobio stayed late at night helping Atsumu with his serves. Not to mention the older setter has been practicing Oikawa's serve.

Ever since he told him about how he had been trying to master it before the accident Atsumu had been determined to get it right.

When Tobio saw the improvement he had been amazed, it had only been a couple of weeks since he started practicing that killer serve and Atsumu has almost mastered it.

“The teams that will be participatin’ are Itachiyama, Kamomedai, Nohebi, and Shiratorizawa. We will go to this training camp in Tokyo. For us to go ya all need to pass yer classes and exams.”

If it had been his younger self Tobio would have been scared. His grades had not been the best back then, but he is thankful for Shinsuke's and Aran's help. Looking at everyone he saw that they all had a determined look as they talked excitedly with each other.

“Now ya should all thank Tobio, he had been the one to suggest the idea of a training camp.”

Tobio blushed as everyone turned their attention to him.

“Thank ya Tobio-kun!”

“Our manager is so cool, thank ya Tobio-kun!”

He only rubbed the back of his head as a small grin formed on his face.

* * *

“Tobio-kun wait up!” Tobio halted his steps to wait for Atsumu to catch up. The team had decided to go eat in a close ramen place as a form of celebration for the training camp.

Tobio had been walking behind them when Atsumu decided to join him. Looking at him Tobio once again felt his heartbeat faster.

"What is it Atsumu-san?" Atsumu grinned at him before wrapping an arm on his shoulders. Tobio blushed at the gesture but didn't pull away.

“Let’s go on a date this Saturday.”

Tobio almost tripped if it weren't for Atsumu holding him. Stuttering, Tobio turns to look at Atsumu. His face was burning red and he was at loss for words. How the hell was he supposed to react to something like that?!

The team was already ahead of them, so they hadn’t heard Atsumu’s sentence nor Tobio’s sounds of choking.

"W-What do ya mean Atsumu-san?"

Tobio tried to keep his voice steady but it was still shaky. His heart wasn’t doing any better. Atsumu flushed a light red while chuckling nervously. All that confidence he had earlier was starting to waver.

“Let’s go on a date this Saturday. Like ya and me go out, together, alone.”

The more Atsumu talked the more he became nervous. Tobio stayed silent, he had no idea what to say.

This had been the first time someone asked him out much less shown any interest in him. What do people do in this kind of situation?!

Atsumu’s eyes showed disappointment and sadness, and that caused Tobio to snap out of his panic dazed. The older boy had taken the silence as a rejection, fuck he has to say something!

“Yes, I want to go out with ya!”

Shit!

Tobio wanted the ground to just swallow him whole. He is pretty sure the whole neighborhood had heard him! From the corner of his eye, he could see the team stopped walking as they looked at them. Suna had his phone out while Osamu and Ginjima had shocked looks on their faces.

Before Tobio could explain he felt Atsumu lift him off the ground and spin him. A laugh bubbled in his throat and he let it out as he held Atsumu's shoulders for support. He felt all warm inside and wondered if this is what his grandmother meant.

_A person in two months can make you feel what a person in two years couldn’t. Time means nothing, character does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is Mizukiiilight  
> My Twitter is lilmeowmeow_1  
> Since I am already in winter break I want to ask all of you if you have any ideas for new books that you want me to write. If so comment here or message me on my two social media platforms.🥰


	15. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I sure did take a long break 😂 well school did take a big toll on me so the two weeks of winter break really did me good but now I am stressing all over again and I just started school 🙂 anyways enjoy this chapter my dear readers 🥰

Tooru yawns, he has been searching for about an hour with no rest. Not that it mattered since it’s the weekend, they had no practice during that time. Rubbing his eyes he checks the time on his phone.

It is only 3 pm.

Letting out a sigh, he turned back at his open laptop he re-reads the news article for the fifth time. It was the same thing over and over again, on how the accident happened and how the culprits haven’t been caught yet.

Tooru kept checking the website every single day to see if there was new information but alas there had been nothing new for about a month. At this rate, the culprit will never be caught.

He clenched his fist. How come the police weren’t doing anything at all? They have been using the same excuse, saying that they don’t have enough information and that they can’t just jump the gun.

To hell with that! Someone who killed a family and ripped them apart is still out there running freely with no worries!

Angrily, Tooru slams his laptop close and gathers his notes and phone. If he wanted to get more information about the incident then he will have to speak to people who were there.

Kindaichi had mentioned three people who helped Tobio and his sister out of the car, maybe they had more information? If so, he needs to find them, but where does he even start? Kindaichi didn’t tell him who they were or what they even looked like.

Letting a frustrated groan, Tooru got up from his chair and stretched his muscles. It doesn’t matter, he can just ask him during morning practice he just hoped the boy would have asked for their names before entering a panic. Not that Tooru blames him for it, if he had been in his position Tooru would have reacted the same way, maybe even worse.

Getting change into a cyan shirt and his white track pants, Tooru made his way down the stairs. On the way, he passed Hanami and his mother. Ignoring them he went to the front entrance and began pulling out his outdoor shoes.

“Where are you going Tooru?”

Tooru glanced at Hanami before turning his attention back at his shoes. He didn't need this right now; he had been doing such a great job in ignoring her these past few days.

At this rate, he wondered how long would it take him not to snap at her. Tooru had expected her to leave after three days, however, she had stayed for a whole week.

“Tooru, I’m talking to you.”

Rolling his eyes, Tooru glared at her and grab his messenger bag. Not looking back, he opened the door and walked out, ignoring Hanami's questions. He will deal with her later.

Walking down the road to a nearby park Tooru spotted a few kids playing and parents trying to keep up with them. Averting his gaze, Tooru made his way to the familiar bench he usually sat in after his morning runs.

Maybe he should have taken Takeru with him instead of leaving him with Hanami and his mother. Not that he didn’t trust his mom, it is more about how uneasy he feels about Hanami. Ever since she came back she has had this faraway look.

It didn’t matter what she was doing or where she was, she will always space out. Tooru knew that look, he has seen it a bunch of times. However, unlike those times, her look carried more weight, almost like she felt guilty.

He had only seen that look twice, it had been when she got pregnant with Takeru, and when she had stolen money from mom. Shaking his head, Tooru rid the thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus on the task ahead.

Opening his messenger bag he took out his notebook and his phone along with his headphones. Might as well read over the few notes he took with Iwaizumi and his two kohais. Opening the notebook, Tooru got to read.

There wasn’t enough information to go by at the moment, they had visited the hospital Tobio’s mom used to work in, but they refused to tell them any information.

Still, Tooru wanted to try.

Flipping the pages he stopped in a news article. It showed a happy family of four with Tobio in the middle while what Tooru presume had been his older sister was on his right and the parents on the left. Tobio had on his school uniform.

A knot formed on his throat.

Deep down, he knows Tobio is still alive. No matter how cruel it sounds, Tooru hopes that Tobio is the one who survived the car accident. Because deep down Tooru is positive his annoying kohai is alive. He is not sure where he is at the moment, but he is alive and kicking.

_BAM_

Letting out a shocked and pained grunt, Tooru’s hand automatically went to hold the back of his head. Even after Iwaizumi hits him with volleyballs daily it would never stop hurting like a bitch. Wincing, he rubbed the spot the ball hit him and turned around to find the culprit.

“I’m so s-sorry I didn’t m-mean to hit you!”

Running to his side was a ginger. He is shorter than him by far that Tooru almost confused him for a middle school if not for the black jacket he had on.

Karasuno High School

Crouching down, Tooru got the volleyball and put on one of his charming smiles, the one he uses for his fangirls.

“It’s fine, accidents happen all the time!”

Yeah, accidents always happen. Especially if it involved him getting hit. Handing the ball back to the kid, Tooru looked at the ground and found all his papers and notebooks scattered.

Suppressing an annoyed sigh from escaping his lips, Tooru bent down only for the shrimp to do it first. Shrugging he let the younger boy help him while he still muttered apologies to him.

“Oh, hey I know him!...what is this?”

The ginger is pointing at a picture of Tobio while looking at all the notes Tooru had written. Shoving everything in his bag, Tooru was quick to snatch the papers of the boy's hands only for said ginger to move out of the way.

“Hey give that back!”

“Wait, why do you have so much information on Kageyama Tobio?!”

Tooru started to panic, he needed to get the notes back before people get the wrong idea! Moving as fast as he could, Tooru finally is able to get the papers back. Letting a sigh of relief he looked around and thanked the gods for the lack of people in the park. The fewer people that saw this the better.

“Listen shrimp, we don’t speak of this and you will forget this ever happened,” Smiling, Tooru shoves the reminders of the papers inside his messenger bag and zips it close. “Now I will be on my way and you will walk away like nothing happened, ok?”

The ginger’s eyed him nervously before shaking his head in a no. Tooru frowned, what can this kid want?!

"This is the second time something like this happened. The first time it was with turnip head and he left before we could question him. I would have shrugged it off, but he had the same school logo as you and now you appear with a lot of Kageyama's pictures along with notes of him!"

Turnip head? Who was turnip head? Did he mean Kindaichi? He was the only person Oikawa could imagine being call turnip head.

The shrimp took a deep breath and continues his rant. Tooru wonders how he can speak in one breath and not run out of it.

"So I won't let you go until you tell me! I need to know that you mean no harm to him!"

Tooru stared at the shrimp in shock before bursting out in laughter.

“W-What are you laughing at?!”

Shaking his head Tooru wheezed before calming down and smirking down at the boy, making it obvious that he is looking down at him. The shrimp takes notice before he gives him a glare of his own.

“Look Shrimp, this is none of your business, I know it looks weird but let me assure you that Tobio-chan is a kohai of mine. I am looking for him because I am worried and that’s it.”

Tooru kept it plain and simple, only so that the shrimp didn’t take the wrong idea and accused him of being a stalker. He saw the wariness in his eyes, but a bit of the confusion seemed to clear as he let his guard down a bit.

“If that is all I have to go.”

“Wait, I may have information that can help you!”

Tooru halted in his steps, what kind of information did the shrimp have? Tooru debated on whether to listen or just walk away, but what if what the ginger had is important? It can help them find Tobio faster and help catch the culprit. It can also help his mind rest for a bit.

“And what makes you think I would just listen?”

“Because I was there when the car crash happened.”

Tooru's breath hitched, was this one of the people Kindaichi talked about? Turning around, he looked at the boy's brown eyes and let out a dry chuckle. What is there to lose? Letting out a sigh, Tooru sat down on the bench and patted the space next to him.

Understanding that he was not going to leave the ginger sat next to him with his volleyball tugged under one of his arms.

“My name is Hinata Shoyo.”

Oh right, they haven't even introduced themselves. Tooru mentally smacked himself, and here he was going to have a conversation with him without even knowing the kid’s name.

“Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you shrimpy-chan.”

Hinata rolled his eyes at the name, “I won’t beat around the bush so you can ask me questions once I finish telling you what I know.”

And just like that Hinata told him everything, from how he had been there watching Tobio's game, how he ended up walking to the store with two of his future teammates, and finally when he saw how the car crash happened. Hinata didn't leave any details as he talked, only taking small breaks to catch his breath.

Tooru only nodded along with what he said, occasionally taking small notes about what he said. Hinata had mentioned how the culprit limped out of the car they had been using and how their accomplice got out of their car to help them.

By the time he had finished telling what he saw Tooru's mind began working a mile per minute. Why is he getting a bad feeling about this?

“Did you see how the accomplice looked like?”

Hinata shook his head, “Just like I told the police, I couldn’t see their face. They had been wearing a hoodie and the only thing I did see was their blond hair and that they might have been around 5’1-5’4.”

Tooru took note of that, so the culprit's helper had blond hair and is also short. It wasn't much to go by, for all he knew it could be a man or woman.

“What about Tobio, how did he look?”

Tooru saw how Hinata wince, a pit of worry filled Tooru at that.

"He had a cut on the one side of his forehead, he also had a few cuts from the glass along with scratches but the injury in his knee was far more serious than those."

His knee had been injured?

“What do you mean?”

"When my two teammates and I got close to help them out the car I noticed that his right knee had been bleeding a lot. Tsukishima says that it's probably that he got it injured. Thankfully, he didn't have a lot of injuries, from what I saw and what Tsukishima says it's probably that the lady that was with them used her body as a shield to protect him from most of the impact."

Tooru clenched his fist, he felt little nausea just thinking of all the pain Tobio must have been in. Not only that but the trauma he must have after everything that happened.

“What about his family?”

Hinata swallowed, whatever he was going to say next Tooru know he wasn’t going to like it.

“Yamaguchi had been the one to see them, since Tsukishima was busy trying to keep the lady awake and I had been trying to keep Kageyama awake two, Yamaguchi went to look in the front passenger seat and see if he could help the driver out but...”

Hinata’s hands began shaking, he looked pale as he got a faraway look in his eye.

“But...they had died on impact...I didn’t see their bodies and when the paramedics arrived they declared them dead...that had been the last I saw of the two of them. When I went to visit the hospital they were in they told me that one of them died and that the other would be moving back to their home prefecture.”

Hinata's hands were still shaking but Tooru kept listening to him. He wondered how hard it had to be for him to remember all of this? The better question was why he was telling him all of this in the first place. Still, that didn't crush the rising hope that Tobio is still alive somewhere.

“Did they say who had survived?”

"No...I tried asking a few times but...the answer remains the same. The family didn't want the media to know considering that they had been keeping an eye on the survivor. All I got out of them was that they wouldn't be able to live on their own with the injuries they received."

Tooru felt the rising hope come to a halt, disappointment consumed him, but he didn't let it show. It didn't matter, thanks to Hinata he got a bit more information about the accident and who to rule out dead.

Tooru stayed silent while Hinata let out a shaky breath, the ginger needed a moment to collect his thought and Tooru let him. After all, a boy his age shouldn’t have to witness that kind of situation.

Tooru wondered how it must be going for his two other teammates. Especially the one who saw the two dead bodies of Tobio’s parents. He winced; it must have traumatized them.

“One last question, why did you trust me so easily with this?”

Letting out a sigh Hinata turned his attention to him, Tooru felt like a dear caught in headlights. The boy’s gaze is intense, and it felt like he was looking at his soul.

“Because I know you were telling the truth about being worried over Kageyama, I could see it in your eyes. It’s the same look that the turnip head had when he asked us about him.”

Standing up Hinata gave him a small smile before bowing.

“It was nice meeting you Oikawa-san I hope that the information I told you is useful.”

Before Tooru could thank him the boy sprinted from where he came from. Blinking in shock Tooru only let out a soft chuckle. Today turned out better than what he thought.

Gathering his belongings Tooru got up and walked back home. He should gather his thoughts on the way so that he can think clearly about what to do next.

So far he now knows that Tobio’s parents died in the crash, so they were the two who dies on impact. That only leaves Tobio and his sister, and from what Hinata said Tobio’s sister had grave injuries.

Tooru could bet that she did use her body as a shield, especially when Hinata said that the only injuries Tobio had were a few cuts with his knee.

One of the two died in the hospital while the other went back to their home prefecture.

The question now is which of the two Kageyama siblings survived. Along with that is where is their home prefecture.

Tooru always thought Tobio was born in Miyagi with his family so he never put much thought to it. Running a hand through his hair he tried to recall if Tobio ever dropped any hits to his birthplace.

Nothing, his mind went blank.

Letting out a frustrated huff Tooru thought back to Kindaichi and Kunimi. Both boys had been friends with Tobio from the first year to the second year of middle school he must have told them something.

And finally Kita Shinsuke.

The boy had come to pick up Tobio’s belongings and from the brief conversation he had with him Kita seemed to be someone who kept to himself.

Even when he riled him up the boy kept his lips seal only saying that Tobio was unable to pick up his belongings. Other than that Tooru is still left clueless.

Arriving at his house, Tooru unlocked the door and went in. Takeru is on the sofa watching TV while his mother is dusting the shelves, Hanami is nowhere in sight.

Letting his body relax he lets his mother know he is home before walking upstairs to his room. He needs to write down what he learned today so that tomorrow he could inform Iwaizumi and his two underclassmen. 

_When it is all finished, you will discover it was never random._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha 😁😁😁  
> I wonder who it could be?🤔


	16. Line without a hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than my others but I had a blast writing it. I had so many ideas and it was a bit tough choosing from all of them yet I managed to settle with one.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter 😊.

_And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer_

_Watching over me, he's singing_

_"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy"_

_He's singing_

_"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a hook"_

Atsumu is a nervous wreck, all week he has been preparing his date with Tobio to the very last detail that he was so sure nothing would go wrong.

He had been paying so much attention preparing the date that he completely forgot his nerves, that is until the day of the date. That's when it hit him full force.

He is going on a date with Tobio, alone, just the two of them.

Don't get him wrong, he has been looking forward to the date, but the reality had never fully sat in until this moment. What of Tobio doesn't like where they are going?

Or the outfit Atsumu is wearing? Even worse, what if Tobio hates the cologne he is wearing?!

Pacing back and forth Atsumu tried controlling his nerves. Tobio wouldn't do that, after all, he is a goody-two-shoes, well his goody-two-shoes. Plus Tobio had agreed to this if he didn't want to go he would have simply said no.

Taking a deep breath Atsumu felt his heartbeat slow to its normal pace. There is no need to worry, this is Tobio we are talking about for god’s sake! He wouldn’t be petty over small details.

Looking into the mirror he shared with his brother, Atsumu fixed his white hoodie and did a one over his outfit.

He had decided to wear a black shirt with a white hoodie over it along with gray jeans paired up with his black timberland boots.It was simple but comfortable to walk around in. Ruffling his blonde hair he let out a sigh. 

He had never made this big of a fuss on his other dates, he just planed a simple outing with them and made sure they were having a good time, never did he bother with his appearance.

And yet, Tobio is a different case, he isn’t like his other dates, he didn’t go out with him because of his looks or popularity. No, Tobio had seen the real him and stayed, he didn’t turn his head in disgust or leave him when he showed his true colors.

That had been what attracted him towards the blue-eyed beauty. Tobio's personality never left room for doubt and he told you things bluntly with no hesitation.

Kageyama Tobio is a king and Atsumu is his loyal servant. If it were anyone Atsumu would have shaken his head and laugh at the simple thought of it but this is Tobio. And for Tobio he will be anything.

He really is a lovesick fool like Osamu and Suna called him, not that he will ever mention it to them. God knows they won’t let him live through it. The first time they meet Atsumu had automatically known who he was, Kageyama Tobio, the king of the court.

Anyone who plays volleyball would know that name. He had watched a few of his games and instantly he could see the resemblance between them, the only difference was that while Tobio had no one Atsumu had Osamu.

Tobio’s team had abandoned him while Osamu made sure Atsumu was never alone and know Atsumu will make sure that the same thing never happens to Tobio though he highly doubts it will.

The team has taken a liking to him and it shows in how protective they are over him. Heck, even Suna, who doesn't really get involved in any trouble would step in and defend him when the time called for it.

Tobio just had that kind of effect on people.

Smiling softly he recalls how he helped Tobio when the boy was stuck home for a while until the doctor gave the ok to walk around. They would play video games that the twins would bring over or simply watch a movie while commenting on it.

He recalls how when Tobio had nightmares he would hug the boy until his body would stop shaking and his breath calmed down.

And as time passed Atsumu began noticing the small things that make Tobio, Tobio. Like how he would take ten minutes choosing between milk flavors or how he would tilt his head to the side when confuse.

There was also the small dimples that would appear when Tobio laughs or smiles at them. Or when he was deep in thought, or how he will play with the strands of his long hair, something that Atsumu adores to no end.

It didn't take him long to realize that he had developed a crush on the younger boy. He had paid no mind to it and thought it would go away but instead, it grew bigger and bigger to the point Atsumu couldn't even call it a crush anymore. And in no time that crush developed into love and adoration.

Atsumu would have told his feelings by now but he hesitated. Tobio is still healing from losing his family and the fact that he no longer could play volleyball, something that he loves just as much as Atsumu.

By just looking into Tobio's ocean blue eyes Atsumu could see that he wasn't ready for a relationship. If it were anyone, he would have given up but once again this is Tobio we are talking about.

And as Atsumu had mentioned before, Tobio is his king while Atsumu is his loyal servant. Plus Atsumu is patient, he can wait for Tobio no matter how long it took, all that matters is that Tobio is happy and healthy.

“’Tsumu, if ya don't snap out of yer thoughts ya will be late to yer date with Tobio-kun."

Osamu bursts his bubble of thoughts only for him to realize that his brother, is correct. Grabbing his wallet and checking himself in the mirror one more time he turns to Osamu for confirmation.

“How do I look ‘Samu?”

Osamu looks at him up and down before letting out a sigh.

"Ya look fine, ya don't need to worry so much it's Tobio we are talkin' about he won't care how ya look."

Still, he wanted to make sure he looks his best for Tobio.

“’Tsumu, just be yer normal self. Tobio-kun won’t judge ya and ya know it so stop hesitatin’ and go out that door before I kick yer ass!”

"Ok, ok, I'm goin' 'Samu don't need to get all violent with me!"

Chuckling, Atsumu said goodbye to his mother before putting on his shoes and walking out the door. Grinning, the setter proceeded to pick up Tobio from his house like planned.

* * *

Atsumu tapped his feet nervously on the floor while Kita watched him. Tobio was still getting ready and Atsumu decided to wait for him once he realized that he had come earlier than planned. Curse Osamu and his persistence, he was probably getting a laugh out of this!

Ever since the incident where Atsumu flirted with Tobio in front of Kita, did Kita begin keeping a close eye on him.

It didn't matter where they were, he could feel his captain's burning stare if he came even six feet close to Tobio. It wouldn't have bothered him this much is not for the fact that Tobio is Kita's younger cousin.

In other words, it was like getting permission from Tobio's dad to take him out on a date but only with Kita, and that somehow terrified him even more.

Don't get him wrong he respects Kita, but the older boy could be intimidating to the point it's scary, especially when it came to his family.

“I can tell ya like Tobi as more than a friend Atsumu, so tell me...what makes ya think I will allow him to go out with ya much less even date ya?”

Atsumu’s breath hitch, where was this coming from? Kita’s usually calm expression was replaced with a stern one. Gulping, Atsumu tried to collect his thoughts.

Still, it didn’t stop him from being anxious. Taking a deep breath he looks at Kita dead in the eyes and answers as confident as he could.

“I know that I am not the best option out there, he can choose Osamu or even Suna and even if he did choose either of them I will stand next to him. Tobio deserves the best and even if I am not that I will work to be just that, because Tobio is a king in his own right while I am a mere peasant who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as him."

Atsumu got up and on his knees, Kita let out a startled sound.

“So please, let me take him out on a date, and if possible on more future dates! All I want is to make him smile!”

It was quiet for a few minutes, then, Kita chuckled. Confused, Atsumu looked up, why was Kita laughing? Did he say something funny?

“Ya don’t need to be that dramatic Atsumu, I just testing ya. I know ya have no intention in hurtin' Tobi, still, ya can't blame me for bein' protective of him."

Kita's grins at him, "Just make sure he has a good time, it's not many chances he gets to go out like this." Atsumu feels all the pent up anxiety finally leave his body as he slumps on the couch. Letting out a sigh of relief he then gives his captain a confident smile.

"Don't worry Captain, I will make sure he has a good time."

Yeah, Tobio will have a blast, Atsumu will make sure of it. Just when he was about to ask for a glass of water did Tobio appeared with his grandmother behind him.

And at this moment Atsumu was sure he is in heaven.

The sight of Tobio was nothing compared to gold or silver. Tobio had his hair in a half bun, leaving the bottom of his hair down.

He had a cream color long sleeve paired up with grey jeans, and to complete the look he is wearing white converse. No words could describe how mesmerizing Tobio looks at this moment.

Atsumu may be a natural flirt who had no problem in complimenting others while keeping a charming persona and yet he couldn’t get the words he wanted to say out of his throat.

Tobio smiles at him once they lock eyes, all Atsumu could do was give him a wobbly smile in return. Was the room getting hot? Seriously, they needed to turn up the ac because, damn can someone boil water here!

Oh, who was he trying to fool? Atsumu is very sure that his face is bright red and just from the look Kita is giving him along with Mrs. Kita (their grandmother) giggling he could tell he also looks like a total fool.

“Sorry for the wait Atsumu-san, I had to untangle my hair since it was a mess.”

"O-Oh don't worry about it Tobio-kun, I came earlier than planned anyway."

Atsumu laughs nervously, “Anyways, are ya ready to go Tobio-kun?”

Tobio gives him a nod before hugging his grandmother and Kita. Promising to have him home by ten, Atsumu takes Tobio’s hand and tangles his fingers with his.

Tobio doesn’t say anything but Atsumu catches a small blush on his cheeks.

“Where are we goin’ Atsumu-san?”

“Ah, since ya mentioned that ya never had been in an arcade I decided to take ya there.”

Glancing at the raven's head, Atsumu takes notice of how his blue eyes sparkle at the mere mention of an arcade.

Glad that Tobio liked the idea he hurried, pulling Tobio with him. He will make sure this is one of the best dates Tobio has ever had.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to arrive or to get their coins to play. Atsumu had been switching from playing against Tobio to teaching him how to manage the controls. Not that he minded much, he had an excuse to be standing close to him.

They had played various games that consist of a racing game where Atsumu had to show Tobio how to 'drive' with the pedals and wheel.

His poor soul almost left his body when Tobio had sat on his lap, and to make matters worse the boy didn't even take notice of how it had affected him.

The next game had been a space shooting game where they had to shoot at the meteors that came near them. Atsumu and Tobio had a tied score.

Throughout the day Atsumu got to see different sides of Tobio that the younger didn't usually show much. And seeing him outside of school, volleyball practice, and the Kita household made it even better.

Time flew by with them winning tickets and putting them together to buy one of the big rewards.

Even after telling the younger that he could get him something with his money Tobio had quickly responded.

"But Atsumu-san, if we win a prize together then we can share it as a way to remember this day."

Atsumu couldn't resist himself and pulled the blue-eyed boy into a hug. Honestly, how can he get even cuter?!

And Atsumu being Atsumu agreed with him, in the back of his head he could hear a voice close to Osamu's yelling 'whipped' with Suna's yelling 'simp'.

Not like they were there to judge him. Shaking the thoughts away Atsumu paid attention to Tobio who was playing a basketball game.

The object of said game is to shoot as many balls as possible into the hoop until the time ran out. And Tobio was doing it so easily, and honestly, Atsumu wasn't surprised by that.

After all, Tobio did play setter in middle school so it made sense he has good setting skills. Even if the hoop moves fast Tobio manages to get the ball in.

But what had amazed him is the fact that Tobio's accuracy is so sharp. He could see the calculated look in his blue eyes as he shot the ball to where the hoop moved.

It made him wonder how it would be playing with him on the court. Tobio has skill, heck he might even be better than the average skill of a first year.

Atsumu had seen it back when he first saw the recording of his middle school games. Though he didn't get to see him play that much during Tobio's first yea in Kitagawa Daiichi.

It had been his playing style that got his attention, during the first half of Tobio's second year he played like a goody-two-shoes. Making sure he gave the sets his spikers wanted not the ones they needed. He saw how he tried to communicate with them and...it was amusing, to say the least.

Then, as if his personality did a full 180 Tobio began pushing his team. He saw the change on the court, how his sets would be faster, higher. Then the way he talked to his old teammates, always criticizing them on their performance.

And the last game had been what shocked him, he knew he could be demanding and arrogant to his team. Osamu always reminded him of that yet being abandoned in the middle of a game had been something that never crossed his mind.

He was aware that his team hated him in middle school, but he never paid mind to it, after all, he has Osamu. But even so, they never turned their back to him, that was just...just cruel.

"Atsumu-san, look I manage to get a hundred tickets by hittin' the jackpot!"

Snapping out of his trace Atsumu takes one look at Tobio’s happy face and takes a mental picture, forever saving it to his memory.

Smiling Tobio is one of his favorites, along with every part of him.

“That’s good Tobio-kun! What do ya say if we go exchange the tickets and go get somethin’ to eat?”

Tobio nods his head in excitement, reminding Atsumu of a little kid. Well, might as well enjoy this while it lasts. Time will go by fast and he knows Kita would want Tobio back on time.

Taking his hand on his, Atsumu leads Tobio to form a line and to his relief, it didn't take long to exchange the tickets and choosing a prize.

Both settle on a pair of foxes that came as a set. One had orange fur and a hairstyle that oddly looked like Atsumu’s, he however didn't pay much attention to it.

The second fox had black fur with blue eyes. Atsumu had chosen the one with black fur just because it had the same color eyes as Tobio.

Tobio ended up with the orange fur fox, hugging it to his chest Atsumu couldn’t help but take his phone out and take a picture while Tobio was distracted.

“So what are ya going to name yer fox?”

“I’m not sure yet, and ya?”

“Blueberry.”

Atsumu had already decided the name of his fox from the moment he saw the eye color. It reminded him of Tobio, but he didn't want to sound too desperate and went with the nickname Suna calls Tobio.

“Huh, I can see that. The eyes are blue like a blueberry.”

The older boy only smiles, sometimes he wishes Tobio would take the hint, but he pushes it away.

He promised to wait for Tobio to heal before even making a move, in the meantime, he will make sure Tobio kept smiling.

Making sure they left nothing behind both boys made their way to a nearby café. There they order a few pastries along with a glass of milk and one hot chocolate.

“Thank ya for takin’ me out today Atsumu-san, I enjoyed it a lot.”

"No need to thank me, after all, I wanted to take ya out. So consider it my treat as a...friend."

Atsumu didn't like the sound of it but smiled at Tobio, the younger didn't seem to notice how he hesitated in his sentence and only continue eating his strawberry shortcake.

Shaking away any reminding thoughts Atsumu began eating what he order. The silence at the table was comfortable and they only made light chatter.

It didn't take them long to finish their food and left with Atsumu paying the bill even after Tobio insisted not to.

"Ya could have at least let me pay half of it." Grumbled Tobio with a small pout on his lips. Atsumu chuckled before ruffling his black hair. "It's fine Tobio-kun, ya can pay next time we go out, but before that, I want to take ya somewhere before drooping ya off."

Tobio seemed to have agreed with his statement before tilting his head in confusion.

“Ya want to take me somewhere else?”

"Yup, now c'mon let's go before it gets even later."

It seemed like a habit at this point, Atsumu grabbing Tobio's hand and Tobio only interwinding their fingers together. Squeezing him, Atsumu kept his gaze up ahead, he didn't want Tobio to see his face all red.

The place wasn’t that far, only a couple of blocks away from the café. Entering the building’s door Atsumu could feel Tobio’s surprise.

They were in a volleyball center.

Walking to the main table he signs in for a court and pulled Tobio with him, the boy had a faraway look in his eyes. Opening the gym’s door Atsumu was quick to place Tobio’s and his fox plush on a nearby bench.

Making sure Tobio was fully in he then went and grabbed the cart full of volleyballs. He didn't need to set the net up, he had made sure to ask if one of the courts had one up.

He didn't want Tobio to strain himself, even if the boy helped them put the net up in the school gym they at least had the other members helping them.

Here it was only the two of them and from what Atsumu has observed Tobio is not allowed to put too much weight on his knee.

“What are we doin’...here Atsumu-san?”

Grabbing one of the balls Atsumu then pulls Tobio with him at the front of the net.

“I have seen the look in yer eyes Tobio-kun, I can see the longin’ in them when the team plays or when we have practice matches," Holding the volleyball under his armpit and with the other, he gently caressed the younger's cheek. "I know it's not much but it's as close as I could think of. From what Kita-san has told us, ya can't exactly jump but ya can still set."

Pulling away Atsumu pushed the volleyball at Tobio who grabs it, still looking a bit shock.

“Whatever happened in middle school will stay in the past. But if ya allow it to keep hauntin’ ya then ya will never move on. Tobio-kun, let us help ya, let me help ya.”

Atsumu hadn't expected Tobio to start crying. The first sign had been his eyes shining with unshed tears, then the sniffling.

Panicking, Atsumu quickly pulls Tobio into a hug. Did he say something wrong? Was it something he said? Or did he open an unwanted memory?

“Shit, I’m sorry Tobio-kun I-I didn’t mean to make ya cry!”

Tobio returned the hug, volleyball rolling on the ground.

"It's f-fine Atsumu-san, I...this is the first time someone...has ever noticed," He felt Tobio tighten his hug. "Thank ya, even if I won't be able to step on the court, I at least I have this. At least I can be there for the team.”

Pulling away Tobio gave him a small grin, and for the first time in months, Atsumu could see the invisible crown and cloak come off Tobio's shoulders and head.

The chains that were holding him by the throat and wrist finally crumble. Tobio's eyes didn't hold that same shadow that loomed when he looked at the team, with fear that they will leave him.

Kageyama Tobio had finally been set free.

The king of the court was no more, instead, he could see a boy. Young and free of any worries or grief.

A boy who only wants to feel loved, who only wants to be set free from the chains his team had put on him.

That young boy is holding a hand, reaching out for help.

And Atsumu grabs it with no hesitation.

Whipping the tears off his face, Tobio bends down and grabs the volleyball off the floor. Holding it with a newfound purpose Tobio hands it to him before untying his hair and styling it in a bun, the fox clip that his new friend gave him keeping his bangs out of his eyes.

“Alright, I will set for you Atsumu-san.”

* * *

The walk back to Tobio’s house was peaceful, his pinky was holding Tobio’s while Atsumu filled in the silence. Soon they had arrived, and he walked Tobio to the front door before Kita opened it.

The captain took one look at their link pinkies and Atsumu blushed. Tobio didn’t seem to notice and only let go, Atsumu missed the warmth almost immediately.

“Thank ya for takin’ me out today Atsumu-san, I enjoyed it a lot.”

Atsumu rubbed the back of his head, he could feel Kita’s eyes on him.

“I’m glad, well see ya at school on Monday. Bye Kita-san, Tobio-kun.”

Before he could turn and walk away, Tobio grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in, kissing him in the corner of his lips.

Releasing him Tobio ran, well walked as fast as he could, away from Atsumu and Kita. His face a light pink.

Kita looked at Atsumu with wide eyes, he hadn't expected for his cousin to do that.

“See you on Monday Atsumu.”

Why did that sound like a threat?!

“Y-Yeah, goodbye Kita-san.”

Kita gives him a nod before closing the door. Glancing down at his fox plush Atsumu smiles and walks away.

* * *

“How was the date with Atsumu-kun?”

Tobio could still feel his ears burn, what did he do?!

The moment Shinsuke closed the door did his cousin finally let the laugh he was holding in out. Tobio only buried his head on the pillow on the couch.

The day had been going fine, he enjoyed his time with Atsumu who was patient enough to teach him how to play the games at the arcade and even paid for the food.

Atsumu had also helped him step into the court without any fear, fear that had been swallowing him up ever since he signed up to become Inarizaki's manager.

He had been afraid of speaking his mind when he saw the team play, afraid that the words may come out too harsh or cold. He had thought no one had noticed it, but Atsumu had.

Atsumu had grabbed his hand, he had listened to his cry for help. Atsumu had lifted the heavy crown, he freed the king of the court.

“It was fine, he took me to the arcade and then bought us somethin’ to eat before bringin’ me to a volleyball center.”

“He brought ya to a volleyball center?”

Shinsuke had calmed down and sat next to him, his cousin tilted his head in interest. Tobio gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I was able to set again, of course, he didn't let me jump or push myself." Tobio quickly added when he saw his cousin narrow his eyes.

It's not that he didn't want Tobio to play again, it's more to the fact that he didn't want Tobio to push himself.

Tobio understood, his cousin was just worried about him and he didn’t mind.

"Well that's good to hear dear, is the arcade where ya got that fox plush too?"

"Yes, it came together with another one, and we decided to keep one each. Atsumu-san named his blueberry because it had blue eyes."

His grandmother picked the fox plush off the couch gently and Shinsuke got close to get a better look.

“What did ya name yer’s dear?”

“...I haven’t named it yet; I couldn’t come up with a good name.”

“It kind of looks like Atsumu if ya ask me.”

Tobio blinked and took a good look at the plush fox.

Huh.

It did look like Atsumu, it even had the same color hair along with a smirk. As if reading his mind Shinsuke smiles gently at him. His cousin ruffled his hair and his grandmother handed him the fox with a happy glint in her eyes.

"Ya should get ready for supper so we can have our family movie night." Said his grandmother while caressing his cheek.

Tobio leans in on her warm touch before pulling away and nodding, he didn't want to delay movie night!

“Alright, let me go wash up then.”

Pulling the plush fox to his chest, Tobio smiles. When had it been the last time he felt this free?

He no longer felt the chains that held him down, and he no longer felt that curse crown on his head.

Putting the plush on his bed he stared at it for a while, what should he name it? Atsumu named his Blueberry, and when you name things people usually named them after something they cared about. Maybe Atsumu liked blueberries?

Staring at the plush for a while longer Tobio decided to name it Atsumu-san. Atsumu is an important part of his life, the older boy had been nothing but nice and caring ever since he came to Hyogo.

So the name will be Atsumu-san, content with his choice of name Tobio got a pair of clothes out and when to the bathroom.

* * *

“Here Atsumu-san, I brought this for you.”

Atsumu thanked Tobio, a little confused as to why the younger was giving him a container of blueberries.

“Thank ya Tobio-kun but, why are ya giving me blueberries? Not that I don’t want them or anythin’!”

Tobio tilted his head, black hair moving along with it.

“Well, I figure you liked blueberries a lot considerin’ that you name yer fox plush blueberry, so I brought you some today.

Atsumu could hear Suna’s and Osamu’s laughter from behind him and he had to resist the urge to kick his brother in the shin.

Atsumu smiled and said thanks again before Tobio left for his class. Suna patted him on the shoulder while Osamu kept wheezing.

"Good luck tryin' to pursue him." And once again Suna burst out laughing. Atsumu rolled his eyes, cradling the container he grin. Even if they were making fun of him, he felt happy.

“You are such a simp ‘Tsumu.”

“That’s it ya scrub c’mer so I can kick yer ass!”

_One of the first signs of real love is the moment you realize they are trying their best to understand you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back in Miyagi and yes only a few chapters remain before Tobio sees his old teammates. In another words, the 'finding Tobio' arc is coming to it's end and the 'finding the culprit' arc will be next. Hope you all have a wonderful night/day my dear readers 🥰.


	17. Inarizaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had this chapter done for a while and I did plan on them finding out Tobio is alive, but I decided against it since it was to soon plus a little bit of angst doesn't hurt anyone 🙃. Time skips will come in the next few chapters because I don't want to drag this longer than planned.

_"So your cousin also plays volleyball?"_

_Kageyama nods his head, his blue eyes shining with excitement. Akira chuckles as Kindaichi ruffles the younger's hair. They were walking back home after leaving practice for the day._

_It was one of those days were Tobio decided to leave early and not stay for extra practice like Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Drinking his energy drink, Akira glance at Kageyama, who is in the middle of Kindaichi and him. The boy is looking through his bag before pulling out a picture._

_"Here, this is_ _Shinsuke and me during the summer. Both of us were practicing with my sister and grandpa."_

_Taking a look at the picture, Akira sees a girl identical to Kageyama, and if not for the height he would have thought it was his twin sister. Next to the girl is an elderly man with kind eyes._

_He is holding a volleyball while chuckling at a young Kageyama and a boy with white hair with black tips. The boy with white hair is hugging Kageyama by the waist while his chin is on top of his head. Kageyama only smiled at the camera while giving a peace sign._

_"Is that your cousin?"_

_Kindaichi points at the white-haired boy and Tobio nods._

_"Yep, he is two years older than me."_

_"So he is the same age as Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san?" Asks Akira, this had been the first time Kageyama talked about his family and he wanted to know as much as he could._

_To others, it may seem like he didn't care much about anything but when it came to his friends, he wanted to know them well. After all, Kageyama is a nice kid and he wants to be another important person in his life._

_"Yeah, he will be going to Inarizaki high school after he graduates!"_

_Akira perks up at the name, isn't it one of the top schools with a good volleyball team?_

_"Inarizaki high... isn't it a school that has gone to Nationals before?" Asks Kindaichi, his eyes holding excitement and curiosity._

_"Yeah, that's why I want to make it to Nationals, I want to be able to compete against the best of the best!"_

_"Then we will practice hard to beat Shiratorizawa and go to Nationals!"_

_Kindaichi declared as Tobio agrees with him. Akira only shakes his head, a small smile making its way to his face._

_Honestly, how did he get two volleyball idiots as friends? Still, he enjoys watching them get excited over the sport._

_"I know it's early but, what high school do you plan on going to Kags?"_

_Akira sees Kageyama halt on his steps at the question Kindaichi asked him. They both look confused at his reaction and he begins to worry. Kindaichi looks at him and Akira only shrugs._

_"Well...I have my eye on Aoba Johsai, but I also want to go to Shiratorizawa like my grandpa and yet Inarizaki also sounds like a good option since my dad and grandma went there back in high school...and to be able to go to one of those schools will be incredible."_

_Akira felt his breath hitch, was Kageyama going to choose Inarizaki? But that was in Hyogo, far away from Miyagi. He understands that the boy wants to play with the best yet...he had just met Kageyama. It didn't matter that he will have two more years with him, what matters is that their time is already counted._

_Akira didn't want to lose a friend, even if they kept contact with each other, it would be completely different. They no longer would be able to hang out like this or even go out during the weekend._

_Akira didn't care if he chose_ _Shiratorizawa, at least he will be able to see him! Heck, even on rival teams he will still be his friend. Taking a glance at Kindaichi he could tell the boy was also thinking the same thing._

_They have only known Kageyama for a few_ _months and in those months they have grown attached to the blue-eyed setter. Kageyama may not be the best at socializing but he made his intentions clear by actions. Kageyama didn't have to speak to him to understand him nor did Kageyama make him speak._

_"Y-You want to go to... Inarizaki high? Isn't that in Hyogo?"_

_Kageyama nods, "Yes, but I'm still thinking_ _about it. My top choice is Shiratorizawa and if I don't make it there then Aoba Johsai. Inarizaki is like a plan C of sorts or if I change my mind," Kageyama continues to walk, Akira and Kindaichi right behind him. "Plus, I want to keep playing with you guys and show my cousin how great my team is, so I won't be leaving anytime soon." Kageyama turns around and grins at them. Not his usual_ _force one or constipated one but a real one. Akira felt his breath leave him as the sun sets behind the young boy._

_It felt like he was looking at a prince who will_ _soon be king._

_Akira grins as Kindaichi laughs and runs to Kageyama, giving him a side hug. The pressure in his chest left and he felt like he could breathe once again._

_Tobio won't be leaving anytime soon and he just said that he wanted to beat his cousin's team. Joining them Akira looks up at the sky. Even if he hates going all out, he will make sure he gives his best when they face off Inarizaki in the future._

_Whether it be a practice game or an official match. Kageyama wants to show them off and he will make sure Inarizaki recognizes them as worthy opponents._

_"Let's all go to Aoba Johsai together, that way we can show your cousin how great we are."_

_Kindaichi chuckles at Akira's words and Kageyama grins again. The three of them walk forward, they will show everyone that they were a force to be reckoned with._

* * *

Akira snaps out of his thoughts as Oikawa and Iwaizumi discuss what Oikawa discovered during the weekend.

Kindaichi looked back and forth between them as Kunimi stood to the side. They were the only ones left in the gym along with Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Both third years looked confused as the captains spoke. They haven't been informed of the situation and they never really bothered explaining either. They weren't part of this so there was no point.

"Is that all the ginger told you?"

"Yep, he only told me what he saw, and I didn't want to push more...it looked like it hurts him just talking about it."

Iwaizumi nods and jots a few things on one of the notebooks Oikawa had given the three of them. He had claimed it was for taking notes of anything new that could come up.

"We may not know what you guys are talking about but if Kunimi and Kindaichi were close to this Kageyama kid wouldn't they know something?"

Akira felt himself freeze at Matsukawa's words. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kindaichi halt in his steps. Both of them had already said everything they knew.

"But they already did. Unless you just remembered something?"

Oikawa turned to look at him and suddenly Akira is hit full force with a memory he had long forgotten of.

_"Plus, I want to keep playing with you guys and show my cousin how great my team is so I won't be leaving anytime soon."_

Akira looks at Kindaichi in the eye and they both quickly pull out their phones. Oikawa lets a startled sound while Iwaizumi looks confused.

Pulling the browser app, Akira types 'Inarizaki high school', and a bunch of information comes rolling in. Scrolling down he clicks on the school's website and waits for it to load.

"Look, I remember Kageyama mentioning something about Inarizaki high school. He said his cousin was going to go there." Kindaichi shows the four third years his phone.

There is a picture of the school along with their school mascot, a fox. In the background is a banner saying, 'We don’t need memories'.

Oikawa took Kindaichi's phone and scrolled down. Iwaizumi and the other two-third years looking over his shoulder.

Finally finding what he wanted, Akira clicks on the honor roll section. Many names pop up but none of them are the ones he is looking for.

During the beginning of their second year, Kageyama had mentioned that the only reason he was even passing classes was that his cousin helped him during the weekends through video chat. Kindaichi had asked him if his cousin was an honor roll student and Kageyama reply with a yes.

Looking into the alphabet order Akira tries to remember the name Tobio seemed to always mention.

K something, what was it?

Kyle, Kim...

Kita!

Clicking on the K section he immediately sees the name Kita Shinsuke. Tapping on it his profile pops up.

From his outstanding grades to how he has been an excellent role model to many underclassmen. Akira didn't pay much mind to it; he needs to see if he is still on the volleyball team.

Scrolling to Kita's extra curriculums he halts at a section that says sports. Tapping on it he immediately lets out a breath he was unconsciously holding.

**_Captain of the Inarizaki Volleyball Team: Kita Shinsuke._ **

Unaware of the stares he is receiving, Akira keeps looking at Kita's page yet finds nothing more about him. Still, that didn't matter, he had found what he was looking for.

"Kunimi-chan, did you find something?"

With a jolt, Akira snaps his attention to Kindaichi and the third years. They were all looking at him curiously. Blinking, he shows them his phone.

"W-Wait, so Shin-chan plays volleyball?!" Oikawa exclaims, his eye wide as he scrolls through Kita's profile.

"Oikawa if you already knew the guy then why didn't you just began there?"

Hanamaki said while giving them a so done stare. Everyone, except Matsukawa looked away.

Akira felt his face heat up from embarrassment. They had been so caught up in finding clues that it had completely left his mind.

"Ok so found...um...Kita Shinsuke is the captain of Inarizaki's volleyball team and an honor student. Well, I don't think you will be able to get much out of this considering that we are only allowed to see the roster for Miyagi and not Hyogo." Hanamaki mumbled as he took a look at Akira's phone. Instantly the mood went down, right, they only had access to the roster for the volleyball teams is Miyagi.

"Why don't we search in volleyball magazines and online articles, we may find something there." Iwaizumi said while handing Akira his phone.

Akira nodded at the suggestion, there must be something about Inarizaki. After all, they were rank one of the second-best volleyball team.

"But I have a question, Kunimi-chan how come you and Kindaichi-chan never mention this?"

Akira looked away, guilt and shame came to him all at once. He didn't say anything about it for the reason that he didn't want to give them false hope.

Kageyama had only talked about Inarizaki a handful of times but never made an indication he will go there. He didn't want them to assume he is there only to get their hopes crush.

They stayed quiet before Hanamaki clapped his hands and successfully breaking the silence.

"There you go, well we have to go so we will see you tomorrow but do try to get some rest, you too Iwaizumi I can see those eye bags from a mile away." Hanamaki scolded, picking up his belongings both Matsukawa and Hanamaki said a final goodbye before leaving.

Leaning on the wall Akira clutch his phone, everything would have been simple if they had not been stupid and erased Kageyama's phone number. Hope began blooming in his chest before he pushed it down.

He didn't want to assume things, not until they have solid proof that Kageyama is alive and healthy.

Bookmarking the webpage, the brown-eyed boy began packing while Oikawa and Iwaizumi spoke quietly.

"Hey, Kunimi do you think this will give us a break into the case? We have been focusing on finding Kageyama that we completely forgot everything he told us."

Akira stops and thinks about what Kindaichi said. They had indeed forgotten everything Tobio mentioned about his life the moment things went wrong.

Both boys having been deeply hurt to even think rationally about the situation and now that Kageyama is not here did those memories resurface.

"If we remember something we just write it down on the notebook Oikawa-san gave us...and Kindaichi, I'm sure we will find Kageyama. He is too stubborn to..."

The silent die goes unsaid yet Kindaichi understands. The four boys clean up and lock the gym before parting ways with a few 'See you later' and 'call if you need anything'. Kindaichi and Akira walk in silence, both having a lot in their mind.

Soon he parts ways with Kindaichi and he finds himself in front of the park Kageyama always came during the weekends with his dad. Walking to one of the swings, the spiker sits.

He remembers how the three of them would come here to hang out or destress from school. They would usually sit on the swings and talk, or they would sit by the small hill a few feet away while looking at the stars.

His throat clenches, and brown eyes soon turn shiny with unshed tears. When had been the last time he cried for Kageyama? He had lost count; he didn't want to keep up with the days Kageyama was no longer here with them.

He knew it is selfish of him, yet he wishes Kageyama would have chosen other friends or would have gone to another middle school. If he had never met them, then he wouldn't have gone through what they did to him.

If only Akira had been a better friend and not just shrugged Kageyama's personality change then Kageyama would have been here, smiling and laughing with them.

If he had just stood up for him and let him know he was there, would Kageyama still be his friend?

It's no use.

Nothing will change if he keeps saying 'what if's'.

Getting up from the swing, Akira walks to his house. All he can do right now is search for him, when he finds him then will he think about what to do next. Blinking the tears away he looks up at the sky and grins.

He will make sure to keep his promise.

* * *

Stretching his legs Akira kept his gaze on the ground. It has been over two months and so far they had collected enough information about Kageyama and Kita Shinsuke.

After they had mentioned Kageyama's cousin both Iwaizumi and Oikawa began searching him on the internet and in volleyball magazines.

Just like Akira predicted, there had been a lot of information about him, well more on Inarizaki than him. What they couldn't see was the roster for the volleyball team since they were only allowed to see the one in Miyagi which wasn't much help.

Standing up, the brown-eyed boy got in line to practice spiking. This is their first tournament and Seijoh is taking it seriously, not that Akira isn't he just doesn't make a big deal about it.

The day he makes a big deal about a volleyball game is when he plays against Inarizaki.

"Alright everyone line up!" Oikawa claps his hands. Everyone stops what they are doing and gets ready. Taking a deep breath, Akira stands next to Kindaichi and looks ahead at the other team.

At this moment he pushes everything that has to do with Kageyama Tobio to the very back of his head. Anything off the court stays out.

Maybe he lied about not making a big deal of this game.

* * *

"Good work guys! Make sure to rest and be prepared for tomorrow's game."

Tired but happy mumbles of agreement fill the gym and Akira just wants to go home and take a hot bath.

The game had been exhausting, more than usual. The opposite team had been persistent, thankfully they managed to win the first and third set.

Supposed they have to thank Iwaizumi for getting them out every time the situation got tricky.

Walking out of the gym with Kindaichi they soon part ways and Akira finds himself once again at the entrance of the park. Without a second thought, the brown-eyed boy walks in and towards the hill.

What many didn't know about this park is that behind the hill and deep into the small forest is a small lagoon.

It had been the perfect place for them to hangout out during the summer when the heat was unbearable. Stepping over some tree roots he comes into a clearing.

Not much has changed from the last two years. The lagoon is still a clear blue, plants along with the fallen leaves and petals give the place an enchanting aura.

One where it's straight out of a fairy tale book. When they were in their first year in middle school the three boys had accidentally came across this place. Kageyama and Kindaichi had been racing each other when they lost track of where they were going.

It had taken Akira ten minutes to find them, he had been about to call the police but stopped when he saw them sitting in the middle of a patch of flowers.

That had been during the summer, and with time they officially named it their secret hiding place. If any of the three ever got upset and just wanted to hide they would come here to just think or clear their head. No one in the volleyball team knew of this place and often wondered how Kindaichi or Akira found Kageyama so fast.

The same was said for them, yet they never revealed the place to them. Almost like a secret between them. Kneeling at the edge of the lagoon Akira gently dips his fingertips on the water.

Being here brought so many memories, some happy others sad.

There were times of joy and others of despair, yet nothing stopped them from coming back here. Not until their second year in middle school.

After they started to drift away from Kageyama the three of them stopped coming here altogether. It didn't feel right to come, almost as if their fights would stain the purity of the place.

"You know, Kindaichi still keeps blaming himself for what happened to you." The wind softly ruffles the leaves as the birds chirp away. "Even after reassuring him that it wasn't his fault, deep down he still blames himself."

His eyes meet the reflection on the water, a boy no older than fifteen is looking at him with a lazy stare, however, that stare has so many unsaid words. "I can't say I blame him, every night I go to sleep wondering if I had done something different, would it have changed things..." Drops of water hit the clear surface, blurring the image of the fifteen-year-old boy.

"I keep thinking that deep down you resent us for what we did, and I won't blame you if you do. After all, I would hate me too." The drops of water start coming down faster, like a broken faucet. "I just wanted to say that we won today's game and that I haven't forgotten about the promise we made back then."

The fifteen-year-old boy's brown eyes look back with so much pain and regret that Akira can't help but look away. Even that hurt to look at.

"I plan of giving my best and soon we will make it to Nationals. When the time comes I will make sure to go full out against Inarizaki."

There is no response, he didn't expect one anyway. The broken faucet of tears slow down to a stop, still, he doesn't bother to wipe away the tear tracks. He lets out a bittersweet chuckle, how ironic.

The one thing he hates is going full out yet here he is promising to do that, only to make a certain blue-eyed setter happy. “When the time is right I will bring Kindaichi with me along with you, then maybe we can start over again. Hopefully, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san can become our friends rather than only our senpais.” 

Dusting his lap, Akira gets up and dips into a bow, his bangs obscuring his vision for a bit.

He left that place with his chest feeling lighter than it had been in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be them playing in the tournament. It will hold some angst (like always) and only a few chapters will explain the games. The only games i will write fully will be when they play against Shiratorizawa in the first nationals and when they loose to Itachiyama. After that the training camp will begin.


	18. Past

The bus ride to the gym had been a few minutes long, not that Tobio counted. This is going to be his first official match with Inarizaki, so he had been looking forward to it. Yesterday during practice they had run over drills and some of their new attacks.

Atsumu practiced his jump floater along with his spike serves to try to get his body use to the transition.

Tobio had stayed behind with him after practice to make sure the older boy wouldn't pull a muscle, and knowing how the setter is, he would have stayed even longer if it weren't for Shinsuke pulling them out of the gym.

Rubbing his hands to create warmth, the blue-eyed boy glances to his right, Atsumu is staring at his phone with an intense look.

Looking at the screen Tobio catches sight of...is that...Oikawa's jump serve?

Furrowing his eyebrows, he leans in closer to see, just as he is about to question Atsumu, Oikawa serves the ball over the net with the force Tobio is used to seeing after two years of observing him.

Atsumu’s eyes scan Oikawa’s figure, his brown eyes holding a glint of amazement. It’s the look that he gets when he sees a move he wants to try.

Laying his head on the blonde’s shoulder, Tobio continues to watch the video with him. He remembers how last night Atsumu seemed determined to get a certain serve right even after Tobio told him to rest.

He had wanted to ask him, but it had already been late, and he needed to make sure Atsumu went home early for the game they were going to have.

Glancing to the court where another team is playing, Tobio takes note of the number of points they have. After this game, whoever comes out victorious will be their first opponent.

And by the looks of it, the game will be ending shortly. Lifting his head from Atsumu's shoulder Tobio pats him on the thigh before getting up to address the team.

"Alright, guys let's get warmed up. The game will be over soon, and I want for ya to have enough time to warm up."

With a few mumbles of agreement, the boys all get up and follow Shinsuke, who will be leading them to an open gym so they could properly warm up.

Getting the bag where the towels and water bottles are, Tobio scans the area before leaving. Once he makes sure nothing is being left behind, Tobio then walks behind the team.

“Hey you, Inarizaki manager!”

Halting on his steps Tobio turns around, two girls come speed walking towards him. One of them is a brunette with green eyes and the other had black hair with brown eyes.

“Tell us, what is your business with Atsumu-senpai and Osamu-senpai?”

Startle by the question, Tobio only blinks, what the heck? He hadn’t expected that. Confused Tobio answers them.

“Well...um...I’m their manager...?”

It sounded more like a question than a response yet Tobio could care less. His team needed him before they step foot on the court and this girls already took some of his time.

Eyes scanning the crowd, Tobio couldn't find them. Great, now he will need to search on his own, and by gods, he knows he will get lost. He isn't familiar with this gym unlike the one in Miyagi, he doesn't even know where the bathroom is much less the gym his cousin guided the team at.

“We already know that! What we mean is why are you so touchy with Atsumu-senpai?”

Maybe he can call his cousin, but he wouldn’t answer. Shinsuke always muted his phone during matches and made sure the team did the same. Not to mention he gave his phone to him, finding no use in it at the moment.

“Yeah, and is it true you went on a date with him?”

He should probably ask around for directions. His team is well known so they will most likely know what he is talking about.

Looking around Tobio tried to see if he could spot a custodian or one of the referees that may be on break.

“Hey, are you even listening?!”

He couldn’t spot anyone, only a few adults and students making their way to the bleachers to watch the games. Letting out a sigh, Tobio fidgets with the loose strands of his hair.

He should have remembered to bring the fox clip Mizuki gave him. Turning away from the girls, he decided to just find the gym by himself. He already waited enough time searching and he is sure they must be getting ready to play.

“What the hell?! Hey, don’t turn your back at us!”

A hand grabs his wrist stopping him from moving any further. Snapping out of his thoughts, Tobio turns to look at the two girls and frowns.

What are they still doing here? He thought he had already answered their question, what else do they want?

"Can, I help ya?"

The brunette gave him an irritated look while the raven head looked livid. The one holding his wrist is the raven-haired girl and she only tightens her grip. Tobio flinched, it didn't necessarily hurt but more to the fact it took him by surprise.

“Listen here you pest, we know what you did in middle school king of the court. If you keep getting close with our twins there will be trouble, do you understand?”

"Yeah, do you think no one knows who you are? Please, the only reason they even let you become their manager was that they felt pity."

_King of the court_

Displeased, Tobio ripped his wrist from the girl's grasp. Both gasp, startled at the sudden movement, and stepped away from him. They had on fearful matching looks.

The wound that had been healing ripped open, he thought that he had escaped that name, that past and left it back in Miyagi. Yet these girls knew who he is, what didn't stop others from knowing?

And what made them think they knew him? They know nothing about him, nothing at all!

"If ya don't need anythin' from me then I will be on my way."

Giving them one last glare, Tobio walks away from them. He didn't want to show them how calling him that affected him.

Tobio already left that past in Miyagi and he will leave it there. Hyogo is a new place to start anew and like Atsumu said, if he lets his past keep haunting him then he will never fully move on.

_Please, the only reason they even let you become their manager was that they felt pity._

Shaking his head Tobio keeps walking away from them, he already wasted time on the two girls, and he needs to find his team before the match starts.

Scanning over the signs he finally found the hallway that is usually used for teams to warm up. Hopefully, his team is in one of them.

"Tobio, there ya are! Kita-san got worried when he saw that ya weren't with us and Atsumu called yer phone but soon realized that Kita-san had it."

Heisuke waved him over before meeting him halfway in the hallway. The boy let a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"C'mon, the team is almost done warmin' up we just need to go over strategy one more time."

Nodding, Tobio picked up his pace, they only had a few minutes left and he will try his best to explain the strategy to them before time is up.

Arriving at gym C, Heisuke opened the door, and instantly Shinsuke and Aran came his way. His cousin having worried eyes while Aran letting out a sigh of relief.

Atsumu immediately walked towards him as the rest of the team gathered around him. Letting go of Heisuke’s hand, Tobio misses the look of concern Atsumu gives him.

"Sorry, got held back by some girls. They wouldn't let me leave and I had to deal with it." Akagi shakes his head, a small grin on his face through it only expresses how he already knew where this was going.

"Girls? Did they wanted somethin'?" asks Shinsuke while handing Tobio his phone along with a pencil and notebook, his eyes shining with worry. Coach Kurotsu took one of the bags that contained the boy's towels. "They were askin' somethin' about Atsumu-san and Osamu-san, didn't pay attention."

He didn’t tell them about the situation fully, they didn't need a distraction right now. Their full focus should be on the match ahead.

Not on how he feels about a stupid nickname, plus it’s in the past, he needs to look forward in order not to be left behind.

"Ah, they must be their fangirls, though I'm surprised they decided to approach ya in a public place." Replied Akagi, his hands o his hips. "Yeah, usually they approach us when we are alone or in school." Added Ginjima while checking the clock in the wall.

"Don't worry about it Tobio-kun, they won't bother ya much. Just ignore them." Assures Suna, who had begun retying Tobio's hair into a braid. Tobio lets him as he checks his phone, and just like Heisuke had mentioned Atsumu had called him three times.

“Alright, lets head to the court, won’t want to be late now do we?” Coach Kurotsu claps his hands, a small, amused smile on his face.

Finished with his hair, Suna pulls away and wraps a hand on his shoulder. Once again he misses the worried look Atsumu gives Suna or the wary look Suna gives in returns.

Stirring him away from the gym they all made their way to the court, before Tobio could set down the bag with the energy drinks Atsumu gently grasps his hand. "Tobio, are ya sure yer are ok?" Their eyes lock, biting his lip Tobio merely nods.

"I'm fine...just nervous I guess. It's my first time being a manager for a top team wouldn't want to mess up or, somethin'."

Atsumu gave him a look before letting go of his wrist. He looked a little down yet quickly covered it with a smile.

The blue-eyed manager blinked in confusion, why did the blonde setter look like that?

"Ok then, just remember we are here if ya ever need to talk."

_Please, the only reason they even let you become their manager was that they felt pity._

Patting him on the shoulder, the older boy jogged towards the rest of the starting lineup and began warming up. Tightening his grip on the notebook the boy only let out a huff of breath, he can’t let their words get to him.

Sitting down next to coach Kurotsu, Tobio pushed any thoughts irrelevant to volleyball aside and focused on his team.

Getting into place, Atsumu is up to serve.

* * *

When had it been the last time someone had called him king? When he left Miyagi, he thought he had left everything behind. From his past with his teammates to what happened with his family.

That's what Tobio thought as he laid on his bed that night. After his team won the match they spend a few more minutes watching the others and to see who will be their next opponent, yet the words that girl said kept repeating themselves.

_King of the court_

Even when Suna played with his hair, something that would always distract him, he kept thinking about them.

_Tyrant king_

Shinsuke had gotten him his favorite flavor yogurt after having sense his distress. Yet that didn’t do the work of forgetting.

_Lonely king_

Osamu had shared some of his onigiri he had brought along for lunch, however, even with the amazing taste Tobio kept lost in thought.

_You don’t deserve to stand with them._

Ginjima had made a few jokes and normally he would have laughed with his team, but he couldn’t even find his laughter.

_Do you think they want to be your friends? Please, if anything they just pity you._

Akagi and Omimi had tried to make small talk, which turned out to be a total fail considering he only answered them with a head nod or a hum, not fully paying attention.

_They will leave you as they did._

Aran and Kosaku didn't leave his side for the remainder of the day, they helped him with a small task and asked him if he needed to rest every once in a while.

Their presence did calm him down, yet the seed of despair had been planted already and it had finally sprouted.

_Just leave, they don’t even need you._

Heisuke companied him around the school so that the two girls wouldn't corner him, he even stayed after practice to make sure everything was alright with him.

_Haven’t you cause enough trouble already? Just give up._

Atsumu...he didn’t leave his side before and after the game. He either had one arm over his shoulders or he was holding his hand as they walked together.

_Just stop bothering him, can’t you see that you are dragging the team down?_

That’s it, he won't be able to sleep like this. Not when his mind is running a mile per hour, and especially when the poison of despair had already spread throughout his body, infecting its ugly words into his head. Getting up from bed, Tobio put on his slippers and headed out to his grandmother's garden.

Taking a breath of fresh air he tried to rid of the thoughts looming over him, the crown Atsumu had knocked out of his head is back along with his robe, yet this time it came heavier.

The chains that had imprison him became tighter, almost suffocating him.

_Please, the only reason they even let you become their manager was that they felt pity._

Shaking his head, Tobio sat down on the porch, letting the soft breeze caress his skin. Even if the girls were only big talk it didn't stop him from overthinking.

Usually, he would have something distracting him from his mind at times like this, whether it be volleyball or watching matches on his phone.

But not now, every time he looked at a volleyball he would recall the words and the chains would get tighter.

“Tobi, what are you doing out here so late?”

Taking notice of his cousin, Tobio merely shrugs. "I had a lot on my mind." Shinsuke takes a seat next to him, laying his head on his shoulder.

Tobio puts his head on top of his and they stay like that for a while. Baskin in the silence, the blue-eyed boy tries to enjoy it before returning to his room.

"What's on yer mind, Tobi? Ever since we got back from that game you have been spacing out more than usual."

Tobio stayed silent for a while, he didn’t want to burden Shinsuke with his problems. Not when he had to focus on school more than ever, the expectations for third years are higher now.

"It's nothin', just...thinkin'..."

"Tobio, ya aren't a very good liar ya know that right?"

The blue-eyed boy froze, Shinsuke merely ruffled his hair before getting up. His cousin smiled at him, brown eyes showing understanding.

"Ya should open up to the team, I'm not sayin' right now but when yer ready. Don't let yer fears take over ya because they do care."

Watching his cousin’s retreating back, Tobio sighs. Trust his team huh? Had he been unconsciously holding them at arm’s length out of fear?

Looking at the palm of his hands, he recalls the time he had spend with them. Every moment had been full of joy, a fresh new start that helped him forget Miyagi, his family, and them.

And yet...

After all this time, he felt afraid, afraid that they would leave him as they had done. A fear he had buried deep in his heart and ignore it until today.

Is that why Atsumu gave him that look? A look that screamed sadness? Because he could see his hesitation?

He had open up to the boy, told him his worries, his past. Yet, he couldn't open up fully to the team. That is what causes a major difference.

_“Whatever happened in middle school will stay in the past. But if ya allow it to keep hauntin’ ya then ya will never move on. Tobio-kun, let us help ya, let me help ya.”_

Maybe it is time he fully lets go of them. They will always be a part of his life, that is something that will never change.

The only thing that he can change is the future, and it’s time he finally steps out of the dark.

_You don’t find love, it finds you. It’s got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, and what’s written in the stars._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be posting a bit more late than planned since finals are next week and I need to take notes and study. I do have the next few chapters planed but I will post them next month. Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos i really appreciate it (◡ ω ◡)


	19. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait i had a bit of trouble writing this here and I had to split it into two parts since it came out kinda long. Anyways enjoy the story 🥰

It had been after volleyball practice that Tobio decided to come clean. After talking to his cousin last night, his words kept repeating in his mind like a broken record. Shinsuke was right, so is Atsumu, if he can't move on from the past then he will never fully heal.

What happened with his old team is old news that he needs to put to rest and the first step to that is opening up to his current team. Even if his demons spoke in his mind, preyed on his insecurities, Tobio can't look back.

He can't keep chasing after people who left him behind. He needs to move forward; he wants to move forward.

Swallowing the rest of his ice pop he waited for the others to finish up. He would have rather have this conversation somewhere else, but his home was the best option.

They were here in one of their daily team bonding nights and today just happened to be Shinsuke's and his turn to hold it in their house.

Grabbing a nearby blanket he sat next to Atsumu, the blonde didn't say anything and just wrapped an arm around his shoulder. It had become second nature to them at this point, at the beginning Tobio had been a bit bothered with how much skinship the blonde did but got used to it with time.

Now it wasn't an unusual sight to see both of them cuddle up together.

Whether it be sitting down together to walking side by side the two boys always found a way to physically touch. From connecting their pinky’s to Atsumu hugging him from behind, the touches were always there, and Tobio found himself enjoying it.

Atsumu's presence along with his touch always calmed him down. Once all of his teammates sat down did Tobio cleared his throat, every eye in the room turn to him and he felt himself grow stiff.

It was one thing opening up to Shinsuke and their grandmother, but this was a whole different situation.

They didn't know his history with his old team while his cousin did, sure the twins already know about him, he had opened up when he had been at his lowest. And know he was about to open up a wound he had been trying so hard to ignore.

"I wanted ta talk ta ya about what happened durin' the game."

He grabbed Atsumu's hand and squeeze it, the older boy returned it. "There was somethin' the two girls had said ta me... and I know it shouldn't have mattered but it did, it’s somethin' I am not proud of...not really."

Shinsuke gives him an encouraging nod, brown eyes showing his support.

"King of the court, it's something my old teammates called me, maybe they still do. The story behind the name, it’s um, not one of my best moments.”

From there he began telling them how his grandfather had taught him volleyball, how he became friends with Kunimi and Kindaichi, how Oikawa refused to mentor him, and how Iwaizumi always made sure Oikawa never got out of hand, yet the older boy never bothers to actually check on him.

Even if he didn’t have many friends in Kitigawa Daiichi Tobio was content during his time there. He learned a lot from watching Oikawa and even if the older boy never taught him directly he still guided him. Things had been going great until his grandfather passed away.

His parents were busy with their jobs and Miwa had already been feeling stressed with her exams, Tobio didn't want to add more to their plate so he kept quiet.

He grieved for his grandfather silently to the point he pushed his only two friends aside. Tobio had been so blind by grieve to notice how his attitude started to affect others.

He became more demanding, screamed at them for little things that didn't even matter. He even made some of the first years cry, something he is still ashamed of.

Kunimi and Kindaichi had tried talking sense into him but it always ended up in a yelling fit and they didn't bother talking about it later on.

Finally, he told them the reason his team abandoned him in the middle of a game, that he had brought that upon himself for being a dictator.

They didn't say anything, only listen to him, their expectations were shocked others angry, but it wasn't directed at him.

By the time he finished, he realized how his chest no longer felt heavy or how his thoughts no longer spoke to him like a broken record. He was finally at peace, he no longer felt chained down now that he finally came clean.

"Thank ya for trustin' us Tobio-kun, it means a lot to us." Akagi smiles, his brown eyes looking at him with pride. A few nod along with that the third-year said they all are looking at him the same way Akagi is. "It must be hard for ya to tell us this and we don't blame ya. Anyone in yer shoes will hesitate but I'm glad ya were able to surpass that fear, it means ya are trustin' us bit by bit."

"Yeah, we already deal with Atsumu, so please don't hold back on any criticism ya have. We are a team, and a team helps each other, there is no need to hold back." Said Ginjima, Suna nodded beside him, both older boys had small smiles.

“Hey what is that supposed to mean?!”

"It means that ya are bossy as hell, so Tobio-kun don't be afraid to get after 'Tsumu's ass every once in a while, he could need it." The twins began bickering as the second years poke on Atsumu.

He had expected them to just give him pity glances of words of encouragement like the nurses or doctors back in Miyagi, but they didn’t.

It’s refreshing.

"Hey Tobio, ya are part of the team and our friend, we don't care of what happened in the past that stays there. Just like our school banner says we don't need memories. It can apply to many things, but it's yer choice to see it how it fits." Heisuke's voice is low as the others keep poking fun at the blonde.

It looked like he is the only one who heard his words, the boy hands him another ice pop. Taking it Tobio nods at him, this had been much better than what he imagined.

"Tobio-kun, there is nothin' bad about bein' a king," Atsumu had calmed down from the bickering he had with Osamu and Suna, arms wrapping around his torso. "So what if ya are demandin'? Everyone is demandin' once in a while and it's not a bad thin', it just pushes people to try harder and be better. Plus 'king' is a cool name, even if it has a bad history behind it ya can take it and make it yer own."

It’s quite as Atsumu’s words, the third years all stared owlishly at the blonde as the second years blinked, shocked at his words.

Heisuke glanced back and ford between all of them, his brown eyes trying to see why it was so shocking to hear that from Atsumu. Tobio gawked at the blonde over his shoulder.

"Wow, who knew 'Tsumu could say somethin' so inspirational, makes me wanna gag."

"Damn kinda makes me want to do something because of that speech," Suna added, a small smirk present on his face. "Maybe volleyball isn't all that lives in his mind rent-free," Ginjima replied. Osamu shakes his head, "Nah, a certain blue-eyed manager already does th-"

A pillow goes flying over Tobio's head and hits Osamu right on the face stopping whatever he was going to say next.

Behind Tobio is Atsumu holding a few more pillows, one already being aimed at his twin. "Say anythin' else, I dare ya!"

"Alright ya scrub, ya wanna play like that?!"

One thing leads to another and before Tobio knows it he is throwing pillows at his cousin, Shinsuke doing the same as the team joins the twins on the pillow fight.

The house is filled with laughter, Suna is by the side recording the fight with his phone while making fun of Atsumu who is being hit repeatedly with a pillow by Osamu.

Heisuke has his back on Tobio, both covering each other from Shinsuke and Aran who decided to gang up on them. All the emotional stress he had been feeling went away as joy took its place.

Laughing alongside his new friends Tobio lets loose, he lets himself be a teenager rather than try and be an adult.

* * *

Tobio sighs, Atsumu has his arms around his torso providing him with warmth from the chilly night. The pillow fight had lasted a couple of minutes before they grew tired from the day's activities.

Shinsuke had ordered everyone to sleep since they had a game the next day, he wanted everyone to be in top shape and that included having a good night's sleep.

Yet even with the adrenaline wearing off Tobio still felt energetic, not wanting to wake up the rest of his team he decided to go outside to his grandmother's garden.

He hadn't expected Atsumu to join him much less be awake at this hour, knowing how the older is about volleyball he would have thought Atsumu would sleep in early.

But it didn't bother him, the blonde's company is always welcomed. However, the same pesky fluttery sensation came back. He felt flustered but didn't know the reason why, this isn't the first time he had snuggled up to Atsumu. It had become a routine for them to do this, while it may not be every day they still found a way to hug each other.

Tobio knew how much the older liked physical contact and let him be, yet he never did this with the other team members.

Atsumu didn't hug Suna as he hugged him, he didn't tangle his fingers with Ginjima’s, nor did he lean his head on Kosaku’s shoulder.

All the things he did with Tobio he didn’t do with anyone else.

He tried picturing Atsumu doing all of this with someone else and it didn't sit right with him. He couldn't imagine anyone in his place, not with Atsumu's arms wrap around his waist or Atsumu and him sharing small kisses when no one was looking.

They were simple little pecks on the cheek, nothing much yet that always left him red in the face. This friendship with the blonde isn’t normal, Tobio didn’t go around sharing kisses with anyone, Atsumu is the only person he did that with.

What should he call this friendship?

Tobio’s stomach twisted, he didn’t want to keep calling Atsumu a friend because he is more than that. Atsumu isn’t his friend or brother, the word just sounded wrong. But if Atsumu wasn’t his friend, then what is he?

What is he to Tobio?

The blue-eyed boy rested his hands on top of Atsumu's, they tangle their fingers together and Tobio felt complete.

Atsumu buried his head in between Tobio's neck and shoulder, he could feel the little huffs of breath as the older boy rocked them back and forth.

_“Everyone feels that way at some point in their life but it's all different for them.”_

Is this what grandma meant? But what is this feeling? Is it normal that he feels flustered around Atsumu?

That he sometimes stutters when speaking to him or that he feels complete when hugging him? Is this feeling normal?

Does he...have a crush on Atsumu?

No that isn’t it, he had a crush on Oikawa back in middle school. He would know that this was a crush instantly but it’s not, what he feels for Atsumu is different. It’s more than a silly crush that goes away with time, it’s more than just friendliness. This is something else.

But...could it be...?

Is he...did he...fall in love with Atsumu?

Is this what love feels like?

Atsumu’s breathing becomes shallow, he had fallen asleep on top of Tobio, unaware of the emotional conflict the younger is facing. Is he in love with Atsumu? One look at the blonde’s sleeping face gave him the answer he needed.

He is in love with Atsumu, it's not a crush, not something out of admiration. He has feelings for Atsumu. Despite what people think he is not dense, not to the point he is completely blind to the blonde's advances. He knew himself well enough to realize that this is what his grandmother meant.

Running a hand softly through Atsumu’s hair Tobio smiles. Yeah, he is in love with Atsumu and he doesn’t mind.

“I...I love you Atsumu...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio finally realized his feeling for Atsumu!  
> But me being me me, there is nothing more juicy than jealousy~   
> Next chapter will be interesting ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Mizukiiilight if any of you have questions or just need to talk.


End file.
